Love Me Now
by SavvyTheWriter
Summary: Happy Lowman and Charlie Trager find out that their expecting their first child together. Happy makes sure that club life doesn't effect Charlie and their child as things start to take a turn for the worst. How will the expecting parents handle life in Charming and with the club taking a dark turn down a dangerous path? Will the couple be able to get past the war and live happily?
1. Chapter 1

There was a time where the idea of being tied down to one woman scared the absolute shit out of him. He had never been in a relationship in his adult life. The last relationship he could think of was while he was in high school and it lasted a few short months and he wouldn't even consider it a relationship. Soon after that he had dropped out of school in order to become a prospect with the Sons of Anarchy and he had spent his time enjoying the selection of crow-eaters that the club had to offer and had kept that up until he met the woman who had changed his thoughts on it all.

Charlie Trager.

Just the thought of her sent a warm sensation through his body. He loved her with every fiber of his being, something he had never expected to happen. She had drove him absolutely insane and could get under his skin within seconds, but other times she was able to reach the darker side of him and help him calm down without saying a word. She understood his need to be alone when he was in a mood and didn't push him to talk if something was bugging him. He would disappear to draw in his studio for a few hours and she would be there waiting for him once he was able to collect his thoughts. Of course there were times where she did push him to talk about things he didn't want to discuss, but she wouldn't back down when he would shout out at her like most people would. She wasn't afraid of him. She had witnessed several different sides of Happy Lowman and she didn't take off running the other direction. She embraced him without a second thought.

Happy looked to the large home that they had shared together as he sat on his bike and took a moment to collect his thoughts from the two week run he had went on. He would only admit to her just how much he had missed her, and knew that she felt the exact same way. He hated to be away from her for long periods of time ever since they had moved in together almost two years ago. It didn't matter that she knew how to shoot a gun at his request. It didn't matter that they had a top of the line alarm system on their home, he hated not knowing that she wasn't one hundred percent protected while he was away. He knew that all of the men from the club cared for the princess of the club, but he didn't trust anyone to protect her the way he would.

Climbing off the bike he wasted no time in walking across the driveway and up the sidewalk to the front porch and closed the distance between the door within seconds.

He never realized how much he missed the smell of their home until he had been gone a few days once they moved in together and she had a few candle warmers placed through out the house and it was that moment he knew what home smelt like. Hazelnut and pumpkin spice.

Unlocking the front door and walking into the house he shut the door behind him and locked it and then made sure that Charlie had set the alarm and frowned when he realized that it wasn't armed. He hated that she would forget once in a while because she would get side tracked or would fall asleep.

Quietly taking off his boots, he placed them next to the door on the small rug and then shrugged off his kutte and placed it on the coat rack.

He listened carefully to see if he could tell where the brunette was and heard the low volume of the TV coming from their bedroom, and decided to head in that direction.

Walking down the long hallway he spotted the bedroom door open with the lights off with the TV on and wasn't surprised to see 'The First 48' playing on the flat screen TV and shook his head as he entered the room further. His dark eyes landed on Charlie who was laying in the middle of the extremely large bed and he noticed that she had her eyes closed as a white fuzzy blanket was covering her.

Happy decided to quietly move across the room to the dresser to grab a pair of clean boxers and sweatpants and entered their bathroom to take a quick shower to get the sweat and dirt from the ride off of him before waking the woman up.

Once he had finished his shower, he wasted no time in slipping on his boxers and then black sweatpants and brushed his teeth and then returned to the bedroom to see that Charlie had turned to her side. He smirked seeing the black Calvin Klein panties she was wearing and noticed that the white tank top she had on had rode up on her side some to show the large crow tattoo she had.

"Charlie..." Happy rasped out lowly and used his large hand to rub her thigh gently.

He moved to sit on the bed and watched as she rolled to her back and began to flutter her eyes open, revealing bright blue eyes, and he noticed that her cheeks were red and a little puffy and he quickly realized that she had been crying.

"Hey, when did you get home?" Charlie questioned, holding back a yawn as she stretched out like a cat.

"Just a few minutes ago." Happy commented, "Figured I'd shower before I woke you up. Didn't want to hear you complain about gettin' dirt in bed." Happy joked and saw that Charlie gave a small smile.

"I'm glad you're home." Charlie murmured as she leaned up to kiss him.

Happy knew that Charlie was upset about something but he knew better than to question her right when she woke up so he continued to rub her thigh as she curled into his side and rested her head against his tattooed covered chest.

"How was the run?" Charlie questioned lowly with a sleepy voice.

"Fine. Long as hell though." Happy commented, "Hate being away from you for that long." Happy added, "How have things been here?" Happy questioned and felt Charlie shrug her shoulders causing him to raise an eyebrow.

"Fine I guess." Charlie replied, "I had to take the car to the garage, the fucking transmission is acting up again." Charlie added.

Happy gave a nod. He knew that Charlie's car was needing replaced and they had been looking at different cars before he had left for the run so it had to be put on hold until he had gotten back. He glanced to Charlie and noticed that her long dark hair was scattered across the pillow case and he noticed that she looked a little more away.

"Gonna tell me why you've been crying?" Happy questioned and felt Charlie stiffen for a moment against him, "What? What happened?" Happy questioned and heard the brunette let out a little sigh and watched as she sat up and faced him.

He knew that whatever she was about to say was serious because he saw that her eyes start to gloss over, and he quickly began to panic, "What? Tell me you didn't cheat on me..." Happy growled sitting up and tensing.

His eyes narrowed as she let out a little laugh, "Don't be stupid. You know that I would never do that." Charlie shook her head and then ran a hand through her hair, "I uh...I actually found out some interesting news a couple of days ago." Charlie added.

Happy raised an eyebrow, "What?" he questioned as he leaned his back against the head board and noticed that Charlie was growing nervous.

"I don't want you flipping out." Charlie added.

"Oh because when you say shit like that it makes me not want to flip out." Happy scoffed, "Just tell me Charlie. Enough with the stalling." Happy added.

"Well I had a check-up with my doctor last week and he wanted to run some tests because I thought I was getting the flu, well come to find out I'm pregnant." Charlie stated lowly as a few tears escaped her eyes as she blinked.

Happy stared at her for what seemed like a lifetime and ran a hand over his face due to the tiredness he was feeling from the long ride back home, "What?" Happy questioned, making sure that he had heard her right.

"I'm pregnant." Charlie stated with a little bit of an attitude and Happy watched as she leaned across the bed to the night stand and grabbed something before turning the light on, "Apparently when we had that quickie in the bathroom at Gemma's a couple of weeks before Thanksgiving, that resulted in this." Charlie explained as she handed him a black and white photo and he realized that it was an ultrasound picture.

Happy's dark eyes looked to the picture and realized that he was going to be a father and he was speechless. He knew that Charlie was silently freaking out because he hadn't said a word to her but he wasn't sure what to say. He was mesmerized by the fact that there was a little human growing inside of Charlie.

"I know that we didn't plan this, but I won't get an abortion Hap." Charlie stated and Happy looked up from the ultrasound photo.

"How far along are you?" Happy questioned catching Charlie off guard.

"Uh, the doctor said that I was a day away from being seven weeks, so now I'm a day away from eight weeks." Charlie commented, "Where's your head at with this Hap? You have me freaking out."

Happy put the ultrasound photo down and grabbed Charlie's small hand and pulled her towards him, "I'm okay with it. Can't say that I'm not scared shitless, but if I were to have kids, I'd want it to be with you." Happy commented as he leaned up to kiss her gently and then moved his hand from hers to her stomach.

"You should see my boobs, they look bigger." Charlie commented with a small laugh and Happy raised a curious eyebrow.

"They can't get much bigger. They're already the size of cantalopes." Happy joked and Charlie playfully swat at his stomach, "Hey, you know it's the truth." Happy laughed lowly as he pulled Charlie down to him, "How are you feeling?" Happy questioned as Charlie laid against him as he wrapped a tattooed arm around her and held her close.

"I feel fine now. I could sleep an entire day though." Charlie commented, "Have you eaten dinner? I haven't ate yet so I can make us something." Charlie added after hearing Happy stomach let out a low growl.

"Nah, haven't ate. Just wanted to get back here." Happy stated, "I'll go make something for us. You just relax." Happy added and moved to get out of the bed but Charlie stopped him.

"You just got back from a two week run, I can tell your exhausted so just lay here and chill out." Charlie stated and moved off the bed and avoided Happy's arm that was trying to reach out to stop her.

Happy watched as she disappeared out of the bedroom and he instantly felt bad. He had just found out she was pregnant with his child and she was going to cook them dinner. He frowned and got out of the bed and decided to head into the kitchen to at least help her out.

"What do you want to eat?" Charlie questioned hearing his footsteps enter the kitchen and glanced over her shoulder and then looked back into the fridge.

"Babe, go lay down and let me do this." Happy stated, and Charlie looked back over her shoulder to see that Happy really wanted to cook them dinner, "I just found out you're pregnant after being gone for two weeks, just let me cook dinner tonight." Happy added.

"Fine." Charlie sighed in defeat and stepped away from the fridge and let Happy walk past her and looked into the fridge himself.

"Does anyone else know?" Happy questioned as he pulled out some chicken and gestured his head to the chicken to see if Charlie agreed.

"That's fine. Oh! Can you make Alfredo?" Charlie questioned and watched the shirtless man nod his head as he moved towards the cabinet with the pots and pans and grabbed what he needed, "And no, no one else knows besides you. I want to wait until I get past the first trimester." Charlie added.

"Why the first trimester?" Happy questioned not knowing much about pregnancy.

"Well during the first trimester it's the most crucial time and there's always a risk of a miscarriage. I just would feel better if we kept it between us for now." Charlie explained and saw Happy tense.

"The doctor said that the baby was alright, right?" Happy questioned.

"Yes, the doctor said that the everything looked great." Charlie confirmed, "I just should take it easy of the first trimester just like other pregnant women around the world." Charlie added.

She instantly knew that she should have worded it differently so he wouldn't look at her like she was made of glass within seconds. She knew that he was already protective of her and she wasn't sure how she was going to handle him being over protective but she figured that she would let him have a couple of days before she put a stop to it so it wouldn't cause a fight.

"Do you need me to do anything?" Charlie questioned, "Boil pasta? Cut up broccoli?" Charlie added.

Happy gave her a look and then smirked, "You can go lay in bed and find something for us to watch besides The First 48." Happy stated.

The brunette hesitated to move but one glare from the tattooed man had her frowning for a moment and she stepped out of the kitchen and headed back towards their bedroom without a word of protest.

 **|SOA|**

Once Happy had returned with the food and they had ate in silence as they watched a horror movie, Charlie found herself curled against the tattooed man with her small hand tracing lazy circles on his toned abs with her finger as his large hand rested on her hip.

Charlie had to admit that she was slightly surprised that he was taking the news of the pregnancy so well because the truth was, she was scared of how he would react. There was a part of her that thought he would flip out about her expecting.

The brunette felt Happy's fingers dig into her hip lightly and she smirked to herself and knew that he was seeing how alert she was and she decided to place a few kisses on his bare chest and her small hand traveled down to his lower stomach and felt him tense for a brief second and then relaxed.

She found herself slowly moving to sit up and moved to straddle his lap and watched as he raised an eyebrow at her and she smirked in return as she leaned down to capture his lips with hers. His long fingers tangled into her hair as he deepened the kiss within seconds.

Charlie had to pull away to catch her breath and felt Happy's fingers tug at the end of her tank top and she giggled a little as she reached for the bottom of her tank top to pull it off and tossed it to the floor.

"Jesus." Happy breathed out at the sight of her breasts, and his hands went to each mound and began to knead them softly, and then sat up and captured her lips again causing her to wiggle her center against his as she locked her arms around his neck loosely.

Charlie wasn't prepared to be flipped to where Happy was hovering on top of her and she let out a low moan as she felt his lips move from her lips down her chin to her throat and then across her chest and the moment his tongue swirled around her nipple she shuddered, and then he moved to the other breast.

"Happy..." Charlie moaned as his hands went to the band of her panties and tugged them down and she wiggled her legs to remove them rest of the way, making sure to not knee Happy in the process, "No foreplay, I need you. It's been too long." Charlie admitted and Happy smirked against her skin as he pushed his sweats and boxers down and then crashed his lips back onto hers.

Charlie used her feet to push Happy's sweatpants and boxers the rest of the way down on his legs and he tore away from the kiss long enough to kick the material off of him and then grabbed her hip with one hand while the other hand rested against her head with his fingers tangling into her hair and slowly slide into her as his forehead rested against hers.

"Oh..." Charlie moaned out and Happy let out a low moan at the sensation around him. His large hand gripped her hip as she laced her leg around his lower back as he slowly pulled back out and then pushed back into her.

"Jesus..." Happy moaned as he crashed his lips back onto hers and her nails dug into his shoulders as he went deeper.

Happy knew that he was taking his time with the naked woman after finding out about their first child, and he wouldn't have it any other way in that moment. He wanted to make sure that she knew that he loved her and that he was okay with them expecting, and this was the way he could show her. He knew that he wasn't too great at expressing his feelings or thoughts through words, so this would have to do.

As Happy continued his slow deep thrusts, his dark orbs were glued to Charlie's face as her eyes fluttered shut with her mouth in the shape of an 'o' and her cheeks were flushed a dark red as she moaned out and then would bite her plump bottom lip.

"So fucking beautiful." Happy murmured as he buried his face into the curve of her neck as he felt her walls start to tighten around him and had to try to fight back his own orgasm because he was far from finished with her, but the moment he felt her climax he had lost all control when she moaned out his name.

"Shit Charlie." Happy growled at the tightness that surrounded him, almost milking him to the point it was painful but his thrusts began to quicken and within a matter of seconds he was spilling himself inside of her as he dug his fingers into her hip even more.

Once he was able to calm down his breathing he kissed her for a few moments before slowly pulling out of her and moving to lay next to her and wrapped his arm around her while the other went underneath her neck and she instinctively moved closer to the man.

"Wow..." Charlie let out a breathless laugh, "That was wow." Charlie murmured as she cuddled against him.

"I love you Charlie." Happy spoke lowly as he rested his chin on the top of her head after kissing the crown of her head.

"I love you too."

Happy had never believed in soul mates or even destiny but he knew that Charlie was made for him. He didn't think highly of most people because the truth is the most people sucked. But when it came to Charlie, he was convinced that she hung the moon herself, and would do absolutely anything to protect her and their child. He knew that the club life would cause drama and there would be moments where the world felt like it was crumbling around them, but he knew that they could get through anything as long as they had each other.

 **A|N: I couldn't help myself with this new Happy/OC story. Let me know your thoughts.**

 **I will go ahead and state here that Happy will show a softer side when it comes to Charlie, however she does bring out the darker side of him at times. But when it comes to the club, Happy will remain the same.**


	2. Chapter 2

Charlie knew that Happy's heart was in a good place ever since she had told him the news of their unborn child, but she was about to strangle him. As much as she loved the protective side of the tattooed man, he was skating on thin ice. It could have been the hormones taking effect and she tried to keep her mouth shut about it but she couldn't handle the looks anymore.

She had let it slide at the club house when she had spent some time with her father before a party. Charlie knew that a lot of the men were wreckless drunks, but they also made sure to stay clear of her ever since she had became Happy's old lady. She also wasn't stupid and knew when to leave once things got a little more wild, but it didn't stop Happy from staying glued to her side. He had even followed her to the bathroom once and she was close to flipping out on him.

The next day, Charlie had offered to keep Gemma company, wanting some time with the Queen and decided to post up in her office with the older woman as she worked.

"So you care to tell me what's going with Hap?" Gemma questioned, "He can't seem to keep his eyes off of you." Gemma added.

Charlie furrowed her eyebrows in confusion because the tattooed man was suppose to be working on some transmission in the garage and looked up to see that he had positioned himself to face the small window that looked into the office as he worked on the car part.

"You gotta be kidding." Charlie growled, officially having enough, "Excuse me." Charlie added to Gemma as she pushed herself out of the chair and stormed towards the door and glared to the tattooed man, "Can we talk for a minute?" Charlie questioned loudly over the sounds of men working.

Without waiting for a response, Charlie stormed back through the office and grabbed her purse ignoring the questioning looks from Gemma and headed out to the parking lot with Happy walking out of the garage, wiping his hands on a blue rag.

"What's going on?" Happy questioned lowly, "You okay?" Happy added quickly with furrowed eyebrows.

Charlie let out a scoff as she walked towards her new SUV that she had bought almost a week ago and hit the unlock button on her key chain. She took a deep breath and turned to look up to Happy.

"I'm going to head home." Charlie breathed out watching Happy's eyes narrow.

"You're mad." Happy pointed out, "Why?" He questioned.

Charlie shook her head for a moment, "I'm not getting into it here Hap. I just...I am going to go home and take a nap. I'll cook dinner for us when you get off work."

Happy's dark eyes got a little darker, "You ain't leaving until you tell me what is wrong."

Charlie chewed on her bottom lip for a moment, debating on how to go about this without causing a fight between them and let out a small sigh. She pushed some of her dark hair out of her face that had fallen from the large messy bun, "I'm not mad. I'm just extremely annoyed with you right now." Charlie stated.

"The hell did I do?"

"You know that I love you more than anything, and I love that you are protective of me and our baby..."

"But?" Happy questioned lowly.

"But you are acting like I'm made of glass. You stare at me non-stop as if something is going to happen or like I'm going to grow two heads. I wanted to spend time with my dad and you were literally glued to my side the entire time and even tried to follow me to the damn bathroom. When you are suppose to be working, you still stared to the point Gemma questioned what was going on." Charlie explained and felt unshed tears build in her eyes, "It just...it makes me feel like you don't trust me to carry our child."

Happy frowned seeing tears start to spill down Charlie's face as she quickly wiped her cheeks away and he took a step closer to her causing her back to rest against the SUV while his hands went to either side of her head.

"That wasn't my intentions." Happy stated, "I hate that I made you feel that way." Happy added as he leaned down and kissed her forehead, "You know how I am Charlie, I fuckin' worry about you. I know you can handle yourself if need be, but I don't trust anyone with you that isn't me. It doesn't help that you are now carrying a part of us. I just..." Happy shook his head not being able to find the words.

"I don't want to seem unappreciative..." Charlie shook her head as she put her forehead against his chest for a moment, "I'm sorry, it's just the hormones kicking in." Charlie added and Happy wrapped an arm around her shoulders and kissed the top of her head.

"I'll try to chill out." Happy stated, "Can't promise anything though. You know I'm a fucking psycho when it comes to you." Happy tried to joke and got a small laugh out of the brunette.

"Just try to ease up some with the hawk eyes." Charlie mumbled, "I can deal with you being a psycho, just can't deal with being stared at non-stop." Charlie added.

"Go home and get some rest." Happy stated pushing his body away from the woman and moved to open the door to the SUV, "I should be home by five or six." Happy added and watched as Charlie got into the driver's seat.

Charlie gave him a nod, "Have you talked to Clay yet about getting a transfer?" Charlie questioned and watched him shake his head no.

"I will after work." Happy stated and leaned into the car to kiss her plump lips, "Text me and let me know when you get home." Happy mumbled against her lips.

"Alright." Charlie gave him a nod and started up the car and watched as Happy shut the door and stood back to let her back out of the parking space and headed out of the parking lot.

 **|SOA|**

Charlie couldn't believe that she had slept half the day once she had gotten home from the garage and didn't realize she had fallen asleep until she smelt something cooking. For a moment she freaked out thinking someone was in their home, but then she realized that if someone was breaking in they wouldn't be cooking food.

Glancing towards the alarm clock on the night stand, she noticed that it was going on six thirty and let out a sigh as she got out of the large bed.

Making her way throught the house to the kitchen, she leaned against the door frame silently watching the tattooed man cook with a small smile on her face.

"Stop being a creep." Happy grumbled as he continued to work on the food on the stove and Charlie jumped.

"How the hell do you do that?" Charlie frowned, she had never been able to sneak up on the man like he was able to do to her.

Happy turned around to look at the brunette and smirked seeing her in a guns and roses baseball shirt with just a pair of black Calvin Klein panties that was almost covered by the shirt. Her hair was down and wild without an ounce of make-up on her face.

"Come here." Happy stated and watched she she slowly walked to him and once she was standing in front of him he wrapped his arms around her, "You done being grumpy?" Happy questioned as he leaned down to kiss her neck.

Charlie let out a little moan as Happy continued to kiss down her neck and his large hands going to her pantie covered butt and gripped each butt cheek, pulling her closer to him.

"Mmm..." Charlie moaned feeling his hardening length against her, "Uh uh...down boy." Charlie put her hands on his chest after she smelt the food he was cooking and all of a sudden grew seriously hungry, "I'm starving." Charlie added and Happy smirked and went to pull her back towards him, "For food Hap. I didn't eat lunch. What are you making?" Charlie questioned again and pushed past him to look into the pans and Happy walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist and froze for a moment.

"What?" Charlie frowned turned her head to look over her shoulder, feeling the tattooed arms tense.

Without a word, Happy pulled her away from the stove and put his hands under her arms and lifted her to sit on the counter causing her to furrow her eyesbrows as he reached for the hem of her shirt.

"What are you doing?" Charlie questioned.

Happy smiled softly seeing that her stomach was a little swollen since she was a little over nine weeks.

"You're starting to show." Happy stated causing Charlie to look down at her stomach.

Charlie smiled and let out a little laugh, "I look bloated."

Happy let out a laugh. He knew that Charlie took pride in trying to stay fit and had a flat stomach. It wasn't defined but he knew that since she was small framed, her body had started to change out of no where. It wasn't anything that other people would notice unless they had saw her naked and she was trying to keep her breasts covered since that was the most noticeable.

"Fucking beautiful." Happy stated as he placed a large hand on her stomach and leaned in to kiss her lips, "Go to the couch, dinner should be done soon." Happy added after a moment of just letting his hand rest on her stomach. The tall man helped the woman down from the counter, and swatted her butt playfully making her walk out of the kitchen.

 **|SOA|**

Once the food was finished, Happy made two plates for them and carried them into the living room and sat them on the table before heading back into the kitchen to grab himself a beer and Charlie a water at her request and sat down next to her.

"This smells amazing." Charlie smiled to Happy, "Sorry I didn't cook. I didn't realize that I fell asleep for that long." Charlie added as she moved to put the plate on her blanket covered legs.

"Don't worry about it." Happy stated as he opened his beer, "Knew you were tired. I know you tossed and turned last night."

Charlie wasted no time and began to eat as Happy did the same while trying to find something to watch on the large flat screen TV.

"Oh, did you talk to Clay?" Charlie questioned.

"Yeah. He said that he would bring it up at church." Happy stated, "Oh, mom called and she wants us to go down to Bakersfield tomorrow to visit." Happy added between bites of food.

Charlie gave a nod, "I have a doctor's appointment tomorrow morning at 10 I think, we can go after that if you want."

Happy gave a nod. He knew that Charlie had told him that the next appointment they would be able to hear the baby's heart beat, and he had to admit that he was extremely excited but extremely terrified at the same time. He never knew that he wanted children with Charlie up until she became pregnant and he was down right scared that something would happen to either of them.

"I figured since we don't get down to Bakersfield that often, I think we should tell your mom tomorrow." Charlie explained, "I don't want to tell her over the phone."

"Whatever you want to do." Happy rasped out.

"Oh, and sometime I'm going to have to get new bras. The ones I have now are killing me. I feel like I'm being strangled." Charlie frowned knowing that she had large breasts to begin with, but ever since she became pregnant they had gotten larger, "I literally hate wearing bras now. If I could get away with it, I wouldn't wear any." Charlie added and heard Happy growl.

"You ain't going out without a bra." Happy glared at her causing her to let out a laugh.

"If I want to go out without a bra, you wouldn't even know the difference." Charlie stated matter of factly as she shoveled the food into her mouth.

"Like hell I wouldn't." Happy stated with a matter of fact tone, "In case you forgot, I know your body like the back of my hand." Happy added, "If I catch you without a bra, I'll beat your ass. I don't need mother fuckers staring at you."

Charlie rolled her eyes at her boyfriend and focused her attention on eating and watching some bike show Happy had stopped on. The two fell into a comfortable silence and finished their meals quietly, and Charlie decided to take Happy's plate into the kitchen with hers to clean up the mess from dinner.

"Babe, just put them in the dishwasher." Happy grumbled walking into the kitchen to grab another beer and saw that Charlie was hand washing the dishes.

"It's fine Hap, there aren't that many." Charlie replied, "Go sit down and relax. It's the least I could do since I didn't cook us dinner."

Happy rolled his dark eyes and noticed that there were only a couple of dishes left and knew better than to argue so he walked back into the living room and laid across the large couch and put the beer in his reach on the coffee table.

By the time Charlie was done she had crawled on the other side of Happy with her back against the couch and rested her head on his chest and covered her legs with a small blanket that was on the back of the couch and focused on the show he was watching as he slipped an arm around her.

Just as Charlie was starting to doze off on her boyfriend's shoulder the sound of few a motorcycles caused her to jolt her awake.

"Shit." Happy grumbled feeling the brunette jump a little.

Charlie frowned knowing that the tattooed man was probably getting ready to leave to deal with something with the club. She felt him carefully remove his arm from around her, sat up and ran a hand down his face waiting for the knock on the front door.

A few moments later, the knock came and Charlie watched as Happy got up from the couch and headed straight for the front door.

Letting out a sigh she heard Jax Teller's voice, and then her father's and heard foot steps walking into the house and sat up on the couch and covered her legs with the blanket since she didn't have pants on.

"Hey kid." Tig greeted his daughter and leaned down to kiss the top of her head, "We got to steal him for the night." Tig added and Charlie glanced to Happy who gave her a nod.

"Well try to not keep him out all night. He gets grumpy when he doesn't get sleep." Charlie stated as Jax walked forward with Juice and they both took turns kissing her cheek.

The three men remained silent as Happy disappeared to get dressed for the night out to handle whatever the club needed him to. She knew that she would ask questions later since that's how they worked as a couple, so she wasn't left in the dark all the time. There had been some times that Happy told her it was better for her to not know certain issues and she trusted him to go with it.

A few moments later, Happy returned with his boots on, his dark jeans and a black hoodie under his kutte and his knife under the kutte in it's holder, and knew that his gun was against his back and his riding glasses in his hands as he moved to her.

"I'll turn the alarm on as I leave." Happy leaned down to kiss her lips, "Try to get some sleep." Happy added and cupped her cheek for a moment.

"Please don't forget about tomorrow morning." Charlie stated lowly, "I really want you there for this."

"I won't forget." Happy promised, "Tomorrow it's your day." Happy added, which meant that he had the day off from work and they could do whatever she wanted.

"I love you." Charlie whispered and he leaned down to kiss her again, "Be careful."

"Always kid." Happy stated and pulled away from the brunette, hating that he had to leave her for the night and followed Tig, Jax and Juice out of the house, making sure to set the alarm before locking the front door.

 **A|N: It's a little short, but I wanted to get started on this story. I hope everyone had a great holiday! Also someone asked if this was based on a previous story I had up and to answer the question. NO. It is a completely different story with a completely different Charlie.**

 ***I am hoping to have an update for the other two stories within the week.**


	3. Chapter 3

Charlie was getting a little anxious as she sat in the waiting room of the doctor's office waiting on Happy Lowman to show up for the appointment. The brunette knew that he had been out all night and she was slightly worried that she had yet to hear from him but he promised that he wouldn't miss this appointment but she kept glancing to the time on her cell phone to see that it was getting closer and closer to ten.

"Ms. Trager?"

Charlie let out a sigh when the nurse called her name from the door, and she glanced towards the entrance of the office door and frowned and then headed towards the nurse.

"My boyfriend should be here, if he comes..." Charlie began to explain.

"If he comes, I'll bring him back for you." The older nurse smiled softly and Charlie gave her a thankful nod as she followed the woman down the small hallway.

Charlie wasn't surprised that she wanted to weigh her and stepped on the scale for a brief moment and then stepped off and followed the woman into the small exam room and sat on the exam table.

"How are you feeling? Any morning sickness?" The nurse questioned.

"I feel good for the most part." Charlie explained, "I do get the occasional morning sickness, sometimes when I smell certain things it gets a little rough and I have days where I could sleep through the entire day." Charlie added.

The nurse gave her a nod and wrote some things down and then took her blood pressure and then excused herself. Charlie decided to pull out her cell phone to call her boyfriend and felt tears building in her eyes as the call rang until it went to voicemail.

"Hey Hap, it's me..." Charlie sighed, "I don't know if you forgot or not but I'm at the doctor's appointment and wish you were here. Call me back when you can." Charlie added and then ended the call.

The pregnant woman shoved her phone back into her purse and then wiped her cheeks and locked her fingers together as she waited for the doctor. There was a apart of Charlie that hated the club for reasons like this and hated that Happy would be missing out on hearing their baby's heart beat.

After several moments there was a knock on the door and a part of Charlie had hoped that it was the tattooed man but felt a little disappointed when it was just the doctor.

"Hi Charlie." The doctor greeted her and Charlie gave her a smile back, "How are you feeling?" She questioned.

"I'm doing alright." Charlie smiled softly as she laid back on the exam table and lifted up her shirt for the doctor.

"This will be a little cold." The doctor commented before she squirt the gel onto Charlie's stomach and then moved the wand around and Charlie's eyes were glued to the small screen to see the baby, "Here..." The doctor moved the wand around a little and then all of a sudden the sound of the baby's heart beat filled the room and Charlie's eyes instantly filled with tears.

"Wow..." Charlie breathed out at the sound and couldn't help the smile that was on her face even the a part of her was so disappointed that Happy had missed this moment, "That's incredible." Charlie added.

"The heart beat is good, and everything looks great." The doctor stated, "It will be a couple of weeks until we can find out what you're having." The doctor added as she printed off some ultra sound photos and then handed Charlie a tissue to wipe her stomach off and sat up, "I'll have you set up an appointment in two weeks so then maybe we can find out what the gender is." The doctor explained and Charlie gave a nod in understanding.

Charlie adjusted her shirt and then followed the doctor out of the exam room and to the little desk where the nurse was sitting and schedule the next appointment and then headed out of the door.

As Charlie was walking out of the doctor's office she heard the sound of a motorcycle approaching and looked up to see none other than Happy Lowman flying into the parking lot and Charlie glanced to the time on her cell phone and noticed that he was almost 45 minutes late and she shook her head and didn't bother stopping as she headed to her car.

Charlie knew that Happy was approaching her as she turned the car on but she didn't care in that moment and backed out of the parking space, not missing the narrowed eyes that Happy was giving her.

 **|SOA|**

"What the hell Charlie?" Happy growled as he stormed into the house after the brunette and watched as she shrugged out of her jeans and headed straight for their bedroom, "Seriously?" Happy added.

"Seriously?! What's the point of showing up 45 minutes fucking late?!" Charlie shouted, "You fucking promised Hap, I fucking wanted you there and you fucking missed it." Charlie shook her head.

"I'm sorry alright! I tried like hell to get there in time..." Happy began to explain but Charlie shook her head.

"You didn't even bother texting me to let me know that you were fucking alive." Charlie added, "It wouldn't have killed you to send a text saying that you were okay, or even the fact that you wouldn't be able to make the appointment." Charlie added as she stormed into the bedroom with the tattooed man right on her tail.

Happy knew that he had screwed up by being late, and knew that Charlie would be extremely upset with him so he was silent as he watched the brunette woman crawl into the large bed and covered herself up with the blankets.

He decided to remain silent as he moved to shut the black curtains and then walked into the bathroom to take a quick shower. Happy knew that Charlie hated sleeping alone at night and knew that she was exhausted by the glossed look in her eyes. He knew that she had probably spent most of the morning worrying about him and he knew that he had to make it up to her somehow.

Once he had showered and put on a pair of clean boxers and black basketball shorts he crawled into the large bed and wrapped an arm around Charlie and kissed the back of her head.

"I'm sorry." Happy mumbled lowly and knew that he wouldn't get a reply from the brunette.

Happy had tried everything to get back to the appointment in time but he had been so busy with the club and trying to clean up a small explosion and hiding guns that by the time ten o'clock came, he was half way across town heading to the doctor's office. Then it didn't help that he was speeding and David Hale had pulled him over to give him a ticket and to bust his balls.

"You know I wouldn't purposely miss the appointment Charlie." Happy added a few moments later, "Is everything okay with the baby? With you?" Happy questioned and felt Charlie nod her head.

The tattooed man let out a small sigh with exhaustion starting to take over and knew that he had promised the day to be Charlie's once he had gotten back and knew that he needed a couple of hours of sleep before anything. He was having trouble keeping his eyes open and found himself dozing off as he held Charlie against him, with his large hand on her stomach.

 **|SOA|**

Charlie ended up waking up with Happy pressed against her back and his large hand stretched out across her stomach, and she silently turned to lay on her back and wasn't surpised that Happy moved even closer.

"Hap..." Charlie whispered and rubbed his arm that was near her stomach, "You gotta move." Charlie added knowing that she was close to peeing herself and she couldn't move since Happy's leg was over hers, and he had a tight hold on her.

"Shhh." Happy grumbled in his sleep as he buried his face into the curve of her neck.

"Hap, seriously, I have to pee and you're trapping me." Charlie nearly whined as she tried to push his leg off hers and sighed in relief when he unlocked his arm from around her and moved to roll onto his back.

Charlie wasted no time in jetting to the bathroom to relieve herself and when she was done she washed her hands and then brushed her teeth and then headed back into the bedroom and glanced to the clock to see that they had both sleep for almost two hours.

"You wanting to see Ma today?" Happy rasped out with sleep filling his voice as he popped his eyes open to see the brunette moving around the bedroom.

"If you want to." Charlie stated, "I'd like to let her know about the baby. I had the doctor give me extra pictures so she could have a few." Charlie added and glanced to the shirtless tattooed man.

"That's fine. I just need to shower and get something to eat." Happy stated, "I was thinking we could stop for lunch on the way."

Charlie gave the man a nod and wasn't surprised that Happy crawled out of the bed and kissed her forehead as he passed her to go to the bathroom.

The brunette had decided to get dressed in a pair of light denim jeans and then changed her shirt to a white v-neck t-shirt and then slipped on her black leather jacket and then went to the closet to put on a pair of black booties and headed out into the bathroom to put on some make-up and noticed that Happy was in the shower.

She could tell that he was extremely tired with the lack of sleep and knew that he wasn't going to be much of a talker today. She had thought about telling him that they didn't need to go to see Maria, but she knew that he would do it anyway.

Her bright eyes watched as Happy walked out of the shower with a towel around his waist and his dark eyes landed on her and a small smile landed on his face and she glanced to him through the mirror.

"What?" Charlie questioned.

"Just can see your stomach better in that shirt." Happy stated and kissed the back of her head as he walked out of the bathroom to change.

By the time Charlie was done putting on a little make up and letting her hair down from the pony tail it was in, she headed into the bedroom to see Happy completely dressed and ready to go.

"You sure you want to go?" Charlie questioned, "I know you're exhausted." Charlie added as Happy looked down to her.

"Yeah. I'm fine." Happy stated, "Where's your car keys?" Happy questioned and Charlie glanced to the dresser and pointed and the man gave a nod. "You care if I drive?" Happy questioned and Charlie shook her head no and followed the man out of the house after grabbing her cell phone and purse.

 **|SOA|**

After stopping at a small Mexican restaurant on the way to Bakersfield, Charlie was silently thankful that once Happy had some food, he was a little more talkative. She knew that he was usually a quiet man some days, but she hated that the silence was deafening sometimes.

She was able to talk to him about the appointment and explain how hearing the baby's heart beat was almost magical. There was a part of her that felt bad for mentioning it but knew that he wanted to know what it was like.

Once the two were back in the car, Happy large hand was on her thigh as he was driving, "I think once we let everyone else know, it'll be easier to get to doctor's appointments." Happy admitted, "Last night was a fuckin' nightmare." Happy shook his head with frustration.

"I know." Charlie frowned after Happy had explained what had happened on the way to eat, "Do you think that we should go ahead and tell everyone since I'm close to the second trimester?" Charlie questioned.

"It's whatever you want to do." Happy squeezed her leg as they passed the sign for Bakersfield.

The two fell into a comfortable silence as Happy made the way to Maria's house and Charlie took the time to think about telling everyone back in Charming. The truth was, she knew that she had to tell her father and Gemma, and assumed that the news would get spread like wildfire by the Queen herself.

Once Happy pulled the SUV into the driveway, the two wasted no time in getting out of the car and heading up the sidewalk to the front porch. Charlie let out a little laugh when Happy knocked on the door two times before walking into the home with a hand on her lower back.

"That's a good way to get a baseball bat to the head." Marie stated simply and then cracked a smile to Charlie, "What are you two doing here?" Maria instantly hugged her son and then hugged Charlie.

"What? We can't visit?" Charlie teased and earned a playful glare from Maria as the woman took ahold of her hand and ushered her to the couch.

"I love how I'm chopped liver the moment Charlie steps foot into this house." Happy growled jokingly.

"Oh shut up and sit down." Maria smiled as she sat next to Charlie.

"Do you guys need anything to drink while I'm still standing?" Happy questioned, knowing the moment he sat down his mother would offer to get something to drink for them.

"A cup of coffee please." Maria answered, "Water please." Charlie answered.

Happy disappeared into the kitchen for a few moments and wasn't surprised that when he returned to the living room his mother and girlfriend were chatting away without a care in the world. He sat the coffee down in front of his mother and the water bottle down in front of Charlie and decided to sit on the other side of Charlie.

"Can we tell her yet?" Happy questioned lowly causing Charlie to smirk.

"Tell me what?" Maria questioned with a raised eyebrow.

Charlie let out a little laugh as she opened her purse and pulled out an envelope that contained the ultrasound photos, "Well...how would you feel about having a grandchild to spoil?" Charlie questioned and Maria's mouth dropped open as Charlie handed her the envelope.

"What?! Are you serious?!" Maria questioned and then gasped as she opened the envelope, "Oh my God!" Maria grinned from ear to ear as she examined each picture and then threw her arms around Charlie to hug her and then began to speak in Spanish.

Charlie was utterly confused. She had learned Spanish and knew enough to get by when Maria was speaking in the language but she was speaking so fast that she looked to Happy for answers.

"She's due in June and we don't know if it's a boy or girl yet." Happy answered for Charlie.

Happy couldn't help but to smile seeing how happy his mother was for them and watched as she wiped her cheeks quickly and then put a hand on Charlie's stomach once she had unzipped her leather jacket to show the small bump that was forming.

"What are you hoping for?" Maria questioned to Charlie, "I bet if it's a girl, that one won't know what to do." Maria stated nodding her head towards Happy, causing Charlie to let out a laugh.

"He's already said that if it's a girl and looks anything like me that he would lock her in her room until she was forty." Charlie laughed.

"I wasn't joking." Happy stated simply causing Maria to glare at him, "Don't give me that look. You don't see the looks Charlie gets from men." Happy growled and shook his head knowing that if they had a daughter and inherited Charlie's looks, he would be in a lot of trouble.

Maria rolled her eyes, and Charlie spoke up, "I honestly don't care if it's a boy or girl as long as the baby is healthy." Charlie smiled.

Once they were done discussing the baby, Charlie was slightly surprised that it was close to dinner time and Happy had offered to take her and Maria out for dinner before they left.

"Oh, we are going to have Christmas at our house. We were hoping that you would come over Christmas Eve and spend the night and spend Christmas day with us." Charlie stated as they sat in the small Indian restaurant while they ate their meals.

"I'd enjoy that." Maria smiled, "Son, do you care to come pick me up Christmas Eve? I could drive but the car has been acting up and the garage I take it to isn't free until the first of the year." Maria explained.

Happy furrowed his eyes, "Ma, that's like three weeks away. Why didn't you say something sooner? I could have came and looked at it." Happy stated.

"Because I don't go anywhere hardly and when I have to go to the store Amelia takes me." Maria explained, referring to her sister. Happy gave a nod and made a mental note to come down on his next day off to work on his mother's car as he paid for their meals.

By the time they were finished eating and dropped Maria off at the house, they headed back to Charming. Happy had decided to stop off at a couple of stores for Charlie to buy a few new bras since she had complained the ones she had were hurting her.

 **A|N: It's an odd place to stop, but I wanted to get this chapter out today.**

 ****ALSO I posted Chapter 80 of Perfect Guy but since it hasn't been 24 hours, I don't think it showed up on the alerts. Be sure to check it out!**


	4. Chapter 4

Happy's dark orbs stared down to Charlie as she had his large thick erection in her mouth and she slowly began to bob her head up and down with her small hand on what she couldn't fit in her mouth.

"Fuck Charlie..." Happy hissed as he felt himself hit the back of her throat and gripped his hand in her hair a little tighter, "Get the fuck up here." Happy nearly demanded.

She had been torturing him all morning. It had started out by her wiggling her butt against his morning wood. Then she reached behind her to stroke him through his basketball shorts lazily as his hands roamed her large breasts and stomach. The moment he his fingers found her center and realized how wet she was, he tried to make the first move but Charlie pushed his hand away.

"What do you want baby?" Charlie purred as she kissed up his toned stomach and then across his chest as she straddled him and then kissed his cheeks before kissing his lips.

Happy narrowed his eyes in frustration as he felt her grind her bare center against his and felt the silky wet mound he wanted to thrust into.

"You." Happy growled and knew that if he didn't make the move, she would continue to tease him as long as she could, so he quickly crashed his lips to hers and began to crash his tongue against hers as he reached between them to place his hard on at her entrance and quickly thrusted into her.

"Shit!" Charlie moaned into his mouth as she rested her forehead against his as he moaned out at the sensation of being inside her.

Happy wrapped his fingers into her long hair as his other hand stand on her hip and his finger tips pressed into her butt cheek and began to move her slowly, needing some sort of friction.

"So fucking wet and tight." Happy groaned as he began to pick up his slow thrusts and made sure to go as deep as he could with her on top of him, "Feels so fucking good baby..."

Charlie's small hands were resting on Happy's shoulders, with her nails digging into his skin slightly as she pushed herself up, causing Happy to let go of her hair and move his hand to her other hip.

Happy's dark eyes were glued to Charlie's bare chest, watching the large mounds begin to bounce up and down as she began to work his manhood. He instantly removed his hands from her hips and grabbed both mounds with his large hands and began to knead them before plucking at both of her nipples.

"Oh..." Charlie moaned as her nails dug a little harder into his chest, "Feel so good.."

Happy watched as Charlie removed her hands from Happy's chest and put them behind her on his thighs and began to grind against him, and he knew that he wouldn't last long with her being in charge of the pace. He groaned as she circled her hips and moved to where the tip of him was barely in her and then slammed back down onto him and began to grind hard against him.

"Hap..." Charlie moaned out, "I'm gon- I'm gonna cum."

Happy moaned and had to bite his bottom lip at the sight of Charlie working him and used his hand to reach for her clit and began to rub the sensitive bud as his other large hand switched back and forth between her breasts.

"Cum for me Charlie." Happy growled, "Cum on my dick baby."

Happy growled lowly in this throat as Charlie threw her head back and her movements quickened and the moment her mouth made the 'o' shape, he quickly flipped them to where he was on top of her and began to thrust into her quickly with him hooking her leg around his hip.

"Fuck baby, that's it..." Happy moaned, "Feel so fucking good."

"Oh God, Happy..." Charlie moaned as her nails scraped down his back.

"Shit." Happy growled and nipped at the skin on her neck as he felt the familiar sensation build inside him and began to pound into her, making sure to keep his weight off of her as he quickly found his release, "FUCK!" Happy moaned out as he spilled his seed inside of Charlie.

Happy waited a few moments before pulling out of Charlie and fell to her side and put his leg over hers as he wrapped an arm around her chest, "That was..." Happy began to state but Charlie cut him off.

"Intense?" Charlie chuckled and Happy nodded his head.

The two fell into silence as Happy rested his head against Charlie's chest and his hand moved down to her stomach, "I didn't hurt you did I?" Happy questioned and her Charlie hum a 'uh uh'.

"Hap?" Charlie whispered a little, "You still going to want to have sex with me when I get further along in the pregnancy?" Charlie questioned and felt Happy tense.

"The hell kind of question is that?" Happy questioned a little heatedly, "I fucking love your body Charlie. Curves and all." Happy added and propped himself up to where he was resting the side of his head on his hand to look at her, "Why you asking that?" Happy questioned with narrowed eyes.

"Well the further along I get, I will gain more weight..." Charlie began to explain but Happy rolled his eyes.

"You're carrying our child Charlie." Happy stated, "If I think you're sexy as hell now, I know that I'll think you are even sexier when your further along." Happy added in a matter of fact tone, "Your tits are getting bigger, your ass..." Happy nearly moaned causing Charlie to let out a little laugh.

"Have a thing for pregnant women Lowman?" Charlie joked.

"I have a thing for a pregnant Charlie." Happy leaned down to kiss her lips, "Don't want you thinking that shit again babe." Happy added and the brunette gave him a nod, "What time is your father coming over?"

Charlie turned her head to glance at the alarm on the night stand, "He said that he was going to come around noon, we have about an hour." Charlie stretched out a little before settling back into her spot.

"If that's the case, then you need to get moving. You move like a turtle after sex." Happy teased and rubbed her small bump, "I have to go pick up some beer too. I drank the last one last night." Happy added and Charlie let out a sigh.

"You don't want to shower with me?" Charlie questioned with a raised eyebrow.

Happy looked at her for a moment, "As much as I want to fuck you in the shower, we don't have enough time because I know that I'll want to take you on the counter, and then the bed, and the wall..." Happy trailed off and shook his head feeling himself getting hard again, "Go get in the shower." Happy added.

Charlie let out a chuckle as she slipped her hand around his length and gripped him slightly, "You sure?" Charlie questioned lowly as she stroked him up and down a few times.

"Charlie..." Happy warned and grabbed her hand to pull it away from him, "I have tomorrow off and we aren't leaving this fucking bed." Happy added as Charlie got out of the bed completely naked and made her way to the bathroom.

 **|SOA|**

Charlie and Happy were dressed for the day and Happy had gotten back from getting the beer and was growing frustrated with Charlie kissing his neck and trailing her hands across his chest as they waited for Tig to show up.

"Swear to God woman..." Happy growled as Charlie nipped at his ear lobe. He was trying to keep himself from fucking her right there across the couch knowing that her father was going to arrive soon, "Fuck..." Happy moaned as Charlie's hand found his growing erection in his jeans.

"I can't get enough of you..." Charlie whimpered as Happy's large hand grabbed her ass and pulled her closer.

"Charlie." Happy grumbled as Charlie's plump lips were on his neck licking and nipping at the skin, "If you don't fucking quit..." Happy warned.

"What are you going to do? Huh?" Charlie teased.

Happy had enough and stood up abrubtly and headed for the front door to lock it quickly knowing that Tig didn't have a key, and stormed to the couch and gently grabbed Charlie's arm and pulled her up and dragged her to the laundry room.

Without a word, Happy turned her to where her back was against his chest and wasted no time in unbutton her shorts and then pushed them down with her laced panties and then unbuckled his belt and then undid his button and zipper and quickly freed himself.

"So fucking wet." Happy growled as he ran a finger across her mound and pushed her back to have her lean forward and placed his dick at her entrace and thrusted into her hard.

"Oh fuck!" Charlie moaned out at the sensation.

"Always so ready for me." Happy grunted as he began to thrust in and out of her quickly with his large hands gripping her hips, "You like this dick buried inside you, don't you baby?" Happy questioned as his large hand slapped her ass.

"Oh god yes!" Charlie moaned throwing her head back as Happy began to pound into her.

"Fuck." Happy moaned and began to pound into her, needing to find a quick release and slapped her ass again before reaching around and grabbing her tank top covered breast and pulling her to where her back was against her chest.

"Oh fuck...Just like that baby." Charlie moaned out as she braced her hands against the dryer, "Fuck...so big."

"You going to cum on my dick?" Happy questioned as he nipped at her neck, "Let me feel you cum Charlie. Give it to me." Happy growled as he felt his release approaching and felt Charlie's walls start to tighten around him, "That's it baby, cum all over my dick." Happy groaned at the sensation and let her ride out her climax before pushing her back down and began to slam into her.

"Oh shit! God yes!" Charlie moaned as Happy began to slap her ass cheeks after every thrust and then gripped both of her hips hard as he spilled his seed inside of her.

Charlie was breathing rather hard as Happy pulled out of her and he chuckled, "You think you can keep your hands to yourself for a while?" Happy questioned as he put himself back in his boxers and then fixed his jeans and watched the brunette nod her head.

Happy reached down to pull up Charlies panties and shorts when the door bell rang and he knew that Tig had arrived, "I'll go get the door." Happy stated and watched as Charlie gave another head nod and caused Happy to laugh out as he left the laundry room.

 **|SOA|**

Happy watched as Charlie walked out of the laundry room and noticed that her cheeks were still flushed and he smirked as she excused herself to the bathroom for a moment and he knew that she was going to clean herself up.

"What's wrong with her?" Tig questioned and Happy couldn't wipe the smirk off her face, "Oh God!" Tig cringed, "You fucked my kid before I came over?!" Tig shook his head with disgust.

"Yeah." Happy nodded proudly causing Tig to narrow his eyes.

"I should shoot you." Tig stated with narrowed eyes.

"If you shot him then I'd shoot you and I'd be left to clean up the blood so let's not do that." Charlie stated as she walked into the living room and moved to sit down on the couch next to the tattooed man.

"So what's going on?" Tig questioned, "It's not everyday you make it a point to invite me over for lunch. I usually just show up and you feed me." Tig added looking to Charlie.

He watched as his daughter looked to Happy and then back to him and he grew nervous, "What?" Tig questioned with narrowed eyes.

"Well..." Charlie sighed as she leaned into Happy's side, "I thought you should know that you're going to be a grandpa." Charlie added.

Tig raised his eyebrows for a moment and then glanced around, "You get a dog or something?" Tig questioned causing Charlie to chuckle while Happy rolled his eyes.

"No dad. I'm pregnant." Charlie stated and grabbed the ultra sound photo off the coffee table that was laying in a book and handed it to her father, "I'm due in June." Charlie added and grew silent waiting for her father's reaction.

"Holy shit." Tig huffed out, "It makes sense! That asshole hasn't been able to keep his paws off you." Tig pointed on. Charlie knew that her father was right. Ever since they had found out they had been overly affectionate to each other.

Charlie watched as her father got up from the chair and moved to kiss the top of her head, "Congratulations baby." Tig murmured in her hair, "But I'm too young to be a grandpa." Tig whined as he sat back down causing both Happy and Charlie to laugh.

The brunette was thankful that she was so close to her father and knew that he wouldn't flip out since she had been in a stable relationship with the tattooed man for almost four years and had lived together.

"I still have to tell Gemma though so please don't tell her." Charlie requested as Happy moved to get up from the couch and get two beers for him and Tig, "I'm suppose to go shopping with her in a couple of days so I'll tell her then."

"Who else knows?"

"Just you and Maria." Charlie answered, "We were wanting to wait until I got out of the first trimester, but it'll be in like a week so it was just easier to tell you guys now." Charlie added.

Tig gave a nod and accepted the beer from Happy and watched as the man sat back down next to Charlie and wrapped an arm around her shoulders and she leaned into his side.

"So June huh?" Tig questioned, "At least you won't be overly pregnant during those hot summer days." Tig added.

Charlie gave a nod, "I have to admit I'm not looking forward to being the size of a house in the middle of summer."

Happy shook his head, "Can I start the hamburgers? I'm starving." Happy questioned causing Charlie to smirk at him and give him a nod.

"I'll help you." Tig stated and stood up with Happy.

Charlie shook her head knowing that Tig was going to give Happy some sort of speech now that he knew that she was pregnant and decided to let them talk it out themselves and laid across the couch finding herself overly tired after the second round with Happy and found herself dozing off quickly.

 **A|N: Next chapter will be a time jump to Christmas.**


	5. Chapter 5

Happy glanced beside him to see that Charlie was sound asleep with a fuzzy white blanket covering her legs and her head resting on her small fist. He wasn't surprised that she had fallen asleep during the movie. He gently moved to sit up a little more so he was able to move her hand and straightened her out to where her head was resting on the pillow.

He was grateful that he had some downtime since he was still technically not with the Charming charter and was able to pull Clay aside to tell him that he wanted to spend some one on one time with Charlie. He knew that he couldn't tell him about the baby since Charlie hadn't told Gemma about the pregnancy.

"Sorry..." Charlie mumbled as she blinked her eyes open, "I didn't mean to fall asleep." Charlie added as she let out a small yawn and stretched a little.

Happy let out a small laugh and leaned down to kiss her forehead, "Babe, you fall asleep during all the movies I pick to watch."

"Technically that has only happened while I've been pregnant. Maybe our baby doesn't like your movie picks." Charlie teased as she rolled to her side and curled against Happy and laid her head on his chest.

"That's bullshit." Happy smirked, "You hate half the movies I pick out." Happy added playfully.

"No, I just hate the ones that are nothing but bikes. I see those enough in my everyday life." Charlie commented, "Now maybe if you watched Fifty Shades of Grey then I'd stay awake." Charlie smirked when she felt Happy's rumble and knew he was holding back a growl.

"I'm sure you would." Happy tried to hold back the growl, "The dude isn't even your type." Happy added with a matter of fact tone.

Charlie let out a little laugh and raised her head, "What exactly is my type Mr. Lowman?" Charlie questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Me."

Charlie tilted her head to look at Happy for a moment and didn't say a word. She took the time to take in his appearence and she knew he was right. He was her type. She hadn't even looked at another man the way she did with Happy. He was everything to her. It didn't matter how big of an asshole he would be because he'd turn around and be the sweetest guy in the world behind closed doors. He was handsome with a rugged look because of all the tattoos and his fit body caused her to get weak in the knees at times. She just loved the man more than she could ever put into words.

"Seriously?" Happy questioned with furrowed eyebrows, "You're just going to stare at me?"

Charlie chuckled, "I was just thinking how lucky I am to have you in my life."

Happy leaned down to kiss her lips, "I'm the lucky one Charlie. Didn't think I'd have an old lady with a kid on the way but I'm glad it's with you."

"Who knew you were such a teddy bear." Charlie joked and Happy playfully narrowed his eyes.

"Don't tell anyone or I'd have to kill you."

Charlie laughed, "You'd be lost without me. You wouldn't know what to do without me around."

Happy knew that the brunette was absolutely right. He had no idea what he would do without Charlie around. He had moments when he first fell in love with her, he had a hard time adjusting because he thought she deserved so much better than him. He took a few days away from her and thought about if he would be able to walk away from her. Then the thought of someone else being with her crossed his mind and it almost sent him into a blind rage. He didn't want anyone else seeing the different sides of her in everyday life like he had. He didn't want someone to share the intimate moments with her that he craved, the dumb conversations, the fights, the make-ups and everything in between. The thought of something happening to her physically had his stomach turning. He couldn't imagine not being able to ever see her again, to hear her laugh, or even to hear her complain that he didn't pick up his dirty clothes. To not be able to tell her about his day or all the shit that went wrong almost had him reeling.

"Babe?" Charlie questioned with furrowed eyebrows seeing Happy's dark eyes get a shade darker.

Happy shook his head from the thoughts and looked into Charlie's bright blue eyes, "Spaced out." Happy commented, "You're right, I'd fuckin' lose my mind without you." Happy confirmed, "You hungry or anything?" Happy questioned, needing to change the subject and his thoughts.

"I'm willing to take blueberry pancakes with bananas." Charlie smiled hopefully, "I mean if you're willing to cook them. I tried to make them the other day and I fucked them up." Charlie pouted causing him to grin.

"How can I say no to that face?" Happy questioned and patted her thigh silently telling her to move so he could get up, "Want to keep me company?" Happy questioned and watched as she gave a nod and followed him out of the bed and then followed him into the kitchen.

 **|SOA|**

"How would you feel about us getting a dog?" Happy questioned as he watched Charlie eat her pancakes and she tensed for a moment.

"We've talked about this Hap..." Charlie sighed, "You know I love animals, but I don't want to get attached to one and something happen to it." Charlie added.

Happy huffed, "Babe, nothing would happen for years. That's what shots and shit are for." Happy commented, "Besides, the dog would be able to protect you and our kid when I'm out on a run. I don't like the idea of you being here by yourself and pregnant." Happy added.

Charlie knew that Happy had been wanting to get a dog for a couple of years and knew that he wouldn't stop until she agreed to think about it.

"I'll think about it." Charlie stated, "Now can I please eat the rest of this with no dog talk?" Charlie questioned with a raised eyebrow and saw Happy give a nod as he settled back into the couch.

The brunette let out a sigh and glanced to Happy who was silently pouting like a child as he tried to find something on the TV to watch and she decided to finish her pancakes first before speaking.

"We can get a dog." Charlie stated and Happy perked up causing Charlie to smile, "But I don't want some off the wall dog. I want to be able to have options, we have a baby to think about too."

"Absolutely." Happy nodded his head and leaned over to kiss her, "Whatever you want."

"What about a Chihuahua?" Charlie questioned and held back her laugh when Happy narrowed his eyes.

"Hell no." Happy shook his head.

Charlie smirked knowing that Happy loved big dogs, and she knew that even though she said that she wanted to not pick any dog, Happy would be the same since she would be the one home alone with their baby.

"You done eating?" Happy questioned, "It's getting late, we should head to bed." Happy added and took the plate from Charlie and stood up to take the dirty dish into the kitchen.

Charlie shook her head as she got up from the couch, "I could have easily walked that into the sink." Charlie commented to Happy as he walked back out of the kitchen and instantly picked her up bridal style causing her to squeal out in surprise.

"You would have ended up doing the dishes." Happy leaned forward to kiss the side of her head as she locked her arms around his neck.

Happy carefully dropped Charlie on the bed and decided to crawl over her to his side of the bed and wasted no time in pulling the covers up over them and cuddled against the brunette.

"What kind of breeds are you wanting to look at?" Charlie questioned as Happy lazily rubbed her stomach.

Happy thought for a moment, "Well there's Great Danes, Mastiffs, bullmastiffs..." Happy trailed off and felt Charlie move for a moment, "What are you doing?" Happy questioned.

"I figured I'd just google it so I know what you're talking about. I mean, I know what Great Danes are and how big, but I don't think I've ever heard of a bullmastiff." Charlie explained and started to type in the name in the search engine.

The moment 'aww' left Charlie's mouth, Happy knew that he wasn't going to be getting sleep anytime soon because she immediately started to scroll through different pictures of bullmastiff's.

"Look how cute it is!" Charlie gushed, "Oh look at the Sieberrian Huskies!" Charlie swatted at Happy's stomach causing him to grunt.

"Babe, you act like you've never seen a damn dog before." Happy commented.

Happy closed his eyes as he laid his head on Charlie's chest as she scrolled through different pictures of dogs and read different facts about them. He didn't realize he fell asleep until he felt Charlie's small fist tap against his stomach.

"What?" Happy grumbled.

"So I want a Sieberrian Husky and a Dalmatian." Charlie stated with a matter of fact tone, "I read their traits and they both have long life spans." Charlie added and watched as Happy narrowed his eyes, "Plus they are super fucking cute."

Happy shook his head, "I thought you a dog not two?" Happy questioned and watched as Charlie's eyes narrowed dangerously, something they did when her pregnancy hormones began to take over.

"Well if we get one dog, I won't be able to play with it much when I get further along so that's what the second dog is for..." Charlie snapped and Happy immediately defused the situation.

"If you want two dogs, I'll get us two dogs." Happy stated and took the phone out of her hand and tossed it on the nightstand, "Now for the love of God, try to get some sleep. We'll talk more about it in the morning."

 **A|N:** Thank you for the reviews, favorites and follows on this story. It really means a lot to me that you all take the time to read this.


	6. Chapter 6

Happy couldn't keep his eyes off of Charlie as she moved around the pet store. Her long dark brown hair was in big curls falling down her back. Her face was flawless with a little dark eyeshadow to make her blue eyes stand out and her face was slightly pale but she had a glow to her skin, and her plump lips had a dark red lipstick on them. She had jeans on that hugged her toned legs and her apple shaped butt. She was wearing a white v-neck t-shirt with a red flannel over the top of it and her black leather jacket and the sound of her booties kept causing him to look up from the aisle of toys he was looking at to take in her appearence. He had never paid attention to other pregnant women, but he knew that pregnancy had made Charlie even more beautiful.

The tattooed man was slightly surprised that Charlie had agreed to take a trip a few hours away to buy a Siberian Husky puppy and a Dalamation puppy a few days after their talk about getting a dog. It took him a few days but he was able to find two people who breed both styles of dogs and they weren't too ridiculous in price.

The Siberian Husky was a male and four months old. He was a charcoal gray, white and black with piercing blue eyes. They had gotten lucky when picking out the female Dalmation who was four months as well. She had white fur with several black dots mostly on the front end of her and spred out down her back and were spaced apart a good distance.

Charlie had decided to name the male Rocco and the female Molly and she was in heaven. Happy couldn't have been happier with how happy she was to have two furballs.

He found himself standing in the toy aisle of the PetSmart since Charlie insisted they stop on the way home since Charming didn't have a huge selection of dog supplies.

Happy had put the two dogs in the large cart for Charlie so she didn't have to try to lift either of them up herself and decided to scope out the entire store with the two dogs. He had made sure to keep an eye on her while she walked around the store while he picked out the dog food and decided to get two extremely large bags.

"About time woman." Happy stated looking up as he rested his arms against his cart that had the two bags of food in it, "Did you get collars and leashes?" Happy questioned.

"Yeah." Charlie nodded and reached into the cart to grab the black collar for Rocco and a matching leash, and then a red collar for Molly and a matching leash and put it into Happy's cart, "We have to get dog bowls and a couple of mats. I don't want them making a mess on the kitchen floor." Charlie added and Happy gave her a nod.

Happy had saw stainless steel bowls at the end of the aisle and grabbed the largest ones and held them up for Charlie to look at and gave him a nod causing him to put them in the cart. He noticed that she was looking at several different toys for the dogs and noticed that she was leaning against the cart with the dogs while rubbing her growing bump.

"You okay?" Happy questioned.

"Yeah. Why?" Charlie questioned looking up to the man and then back to the toys.

"You're rubbing your stomach." Happy pointed out.

"OH. I think it's just because it's getting more defined." Charlie explained and moved to grab a few large ropes for the dogs and tossed them to Happy to put them in his cart.

"Tennis balls." Happy stated and grabbed the items, and then saw a few chew toys and grabbed a couple of different ones for them to destroy.

"I think we can order more online once they get through those." Charlie stated, "Did you happen to see dog beds?" Charlie questioned and Happy raised an eyebrow, "Don't give me that look, I don't want them freezing on the living room floor."

Happy chuckled and gave a nod, "They are in the back I think. Come on kid." Happy pushed his cart and Charlie pushed hers and walked along side Happy.

Once they made it to the dog bedding, Charlie had picked two dark blue beds since it went with the tan living room walls and put them in Happy's cart and the couple headed for the check out after grabbing dog treats.

"Oh, don't forget that your dad is dropping off the Christmas tree." Happy commented lowly as he stood by the register waiting for the teenager to bag up their items and put them back in the cart for him.

"I completely forgot." Charlie let out a laugh as she was lazily petting both dogs after she had put their collars and leashes on.

She knew that her father was going to pick up a real Christmas tree for them since he had a truck and was going to get him one for himself, and had offered to pick one up for them since they had told him they were going to get their dogs that day.

Happy chuckled lowly and looked up to see the cashier glancing to Charlie and noticed the teens eyes were glued to Charlie's chest every time he looked her way since she was leaning over some to pet Rocco and Molly. He decided to not say a word to the teen since he had probably not ever seen a pair of tits in his life and opened his wallet and shoved two one hundred dollar bills at him.

"Babe, why don't you head out to the car with the dogs." Happy stated and Charlie furrowed her eyes in confusion and then noticed Happy's set jaw and gave him a nod.

"Alright." Charlie pushed past Happy with the cart and headed for the door while Happy waited for the change to be returned to him.

Happy shook his head as he pushed the cart towards the exit and headed outside to see Charlie standing by the car with the dogs and he furrowed his eyebrows.

"What?" Happy questioned as he approached.

"I don't have the keys." Charlie smiled and Happy smirked and reached into his pocket to grab the keys and tossed them to the brunette.

Happy waited until the doors were unlocked and moved to the back door to open it so he could put the dogs inside while Charlie moved to the back hatch and opened it to put the sacks inside of it and went to grab the dog food but Happy quickly stopped her.

"I got it. Want to put the carts up?" Happy questioned and Charlie gave him a nod and moved to push the empty cart into the cart with the dog food and waited until he picked it up to move the cart to the rack that was set up outside.

Once she had returned to the car and buckled her seat belt, Happy wasted no time in driving out of the parking lot, "I'm gonna stop and get something to drink, you want anything?" Happy questioned.

"Can you stop at Steak n' Shake? I want cheese fries and a milkshake." Charlie commented as she glanced into the back seat to make sure the dogs were doing alright and was silently thankful Happy had put an old blanket on the black leather seats earlier.

 **|SOA|**

The couple had gotten home just in time because Tig was waiting in their driveway with the large Christmas tree in the back of his trunk. Charlie had decided to get the dogs out of the back seat so she could let them use the rest room in the back yard while Happy helped Tig with the tree.

"Where are you wanting it?" Happy questioned as Charlie walked past them with the two dogs on the leashes who were sniffing their new home out.

"In the corner by the TV, you'll have to move that table though." Charlie stated as she opened the back fence and shut it behind her, thankful that they had a large privacy fence for the backyard.

Charlie had let the dogs chase each other around for a few minutes and made sure that they both had went to the bathroom before going to the back door and knocking on it so Happy could let them inside the house.

"You guys can't go peeing on everything." Charlie instructed to Rocco and Molly who were wagging their tails at her feet seeing Happy approaching the back door and unlocked it, allowing the brunette to open the door and nearly tripped as Rocco and Molly raised into their new home.

Happy immediately went into protective mode and grabbed ahold of Charlie's arms, "I'm fine Hap." Charlie said gently and saw the flash of concern in his eyes, "They are just excited." Charlie added and Happy sighed and gave a nod.

"Come in here and see if you like where it's at." Happy stated and watched as Charlie shrugged out of her jacket and put it on the back of the chair at the kitchen table and followed him into the living room to look at the tree and couldn't help but to laugh seein Rocco and Molly both happily jumping at Tig who was sitting on the floor petting them.

"I think it looks fine." Charlie shrugged her shoulders, "The table can go in the other corner next to the couch." Charlie added and moved across the room to move the small table.

"You wanting Christmas lights outside?" Happy questioned, "I figured if he's here, I can have him help and we'll get it done within an hour." Happy added.

Charlie thought about it for a moment. Christmas was a couple of weeks away and she had always loved the holiday and knew that Maria was going to come down for a couple of days and decided to give Happy a nod.

"We can decorate the tree after dinner." Charlie stated, knowing that they had made it a tradition to include her father in putting ornaments and lights on the tree, "What are you guys wanting for dinner?" Charlie questioned to the two men.

"Doesn't matter. Whatever you want to cook." Happy stated, "The Christmas stuff in the garage?" Happy questioned.

"The outside lights are, and then the inside stuff is up in the attic." Charlie explained, "I'm going to run out and get the dog stuff, but when you come in can you get the dog food?" Charlie questioned.

"Yeah." Happy kissed her forehead and then whistled at Tig who was too busy petting the dogs to hear that he was ready to get the outside lights done.

 **|SOA|**

Charlie had set up the dog's beds near the electric fire place and had gotten a large wicker crate to put the dog toys in and sat it in the living room for the dogs to have access to and then set up their bowls and water dishes on their mats in the kitchen.

The brunette had decided to go ahead and start dinner for them and had decided on making a lasagna, eggplant parmesan and a salad. So once the two dishes were in the oven she set the timer and made the salad and sat it to the side.

She knew that there was about fourty fives minutes for the lasagna and then thirty five minutes for the eggplant so she had set the timer on her cell phone for the eggplant and then made her way into the living room to see the dogs playing with their toys and wagging their tails as she walked into the room.

Charlie had found herself sitting on the couch and smiled when Rocco came trotting to her followed by Molly and jumped onto the couch and began to lick at her face.

"Alright, alright..." Charlie laughed and continued to pet the dogs until they had laid against her, "You two are already best friends, huh?" Charlie questioned as she put her feet up on the large coffee table since she couldn't turn to lay on the couch because of the dogs and decided to cover her legs with the blanket from the back of the couch.

"I should really get the decorations down from the attic but it seems like too much work." Charlie commented to the dogs and then let out a sigh and found herself getting up to head up to the attic and wasn't surprised the two dogs stayed on the couch.

 **|SOA|**

Happy and Tig had finished putting the lights on the outside of the house and had put the ladders back in the garage before walking into the large home. Happy's dark eyes looked around the living room to see the dogs on the couch and then walked into the kitchen to see the timer getting ready to go off while the eggplant sat on top of the stove and decided to turn the oven off and then take the food out to sit on the oven as well.

"Charlie?" Happy hollered out and walked back into the living room.

"In the attic." Charlie responded.

Happy's dark eyes narrowed as he headed towards the hallway and looked up to see the little foldable stair case down and started to head up them. Just as he was about to reach the entrance Charlie stopped him.

"Can you take this down for me?" Charlie questioned and pushed a box towards him, "It's a little heavy." Charlie added and Happy gave her a nod and grabbed the box with ease and went back down the stairs but saw Tig approaching and grabbed the box to sit on the ground.

"There anymore?" Happy questioned.

"Yeah, there's two more." Charlie answered back and pushed the second box towards him and he did grabbed the box to hand to Tig, and then again with the third box, "That should be all of it." Charlie commented as she looked around.

Happy stepped down from the stairs and stayed at the bottom and grew anxious seeing a barefoot Charlie stepped down carefully. He couldn't believe how over protective he felt with the brunette now that she was pregnant and knew that it would it only get worse once their child was born.

"Careful. These steps need to be replaced." Happy commented and reached up to hold on to Charlie's sides once she was in reach.

"Yeah yeah." Charlie mumbled, "You sure you don't want to put me in bubble wrap?" Charlie teased and turned on the steps to lean down and kiss him.

"Don't fuckin' tempt me." Happy growled and effortlessly picked her up under her arms and sat her feet on the ground and instantly felt better knowing she was on a flat surface, "Oh the lasagna was done so I took it out and turned the oven off." Happy added.

"Okay, go get cleaned up and I'll get the table set." Charlie stated and kissed her father's cheek as she passed him, "Hap! You forgot the dog food!" Charlie hollered from the kitchen.

"Shit." Happy grumbled and Tig chuckled, "You can grab the other bag." Happy stated and clapped Tig's back as he walked past him to go outside to get the dog's food.

 **|SOA|**

Once the table was set for dinner and Charlie had put beers out for Happy and Tig to drink she had decided to grab a bottle of water for herself and told them that it was time to eat.

"Wow, this smells delicious." Tig commented as he sat down and inhaled the lasagna and eggplant parmesean that was on the plates.

"Yeah babe. Smells good." Happy stated as he walked in and kissed Charlie's forehead and sat down.

Charlie sat down and put the salad onto plates for them and passed them the plates before making her own and began to eat the salad first.

"So the dogs have their shots and stuff?" Tig questioned.

Charlie nodded her head, "Both guys kept up on their shots and had started to potty train them so hopefully we don't have too many issues with that." Charlie explained as she quickly finished her salad and then moved to eat the lasagna and scrunched her face.

Happy quickly noticed the change in Charlie's facial features, "What?" Happy questioned with furrowed eyebrows.

Charlie shook her head and excused herself from the table quickly. She hadn't expected to take a bite of the lasagna and immediately she couldn't swallow the food for some reason and it made her stomach swirl as she rushed to the bathroom.

Within seconds of spitting out the food, she had emptied her stomach and groaned. She wasn't surprised that the tattooed man was behind her within a matter of seconds.

"Didn't sit well?" Happy questioned with a frown as Charlie finished up and rinsed her mouth out.

"I think it was the cheese." Charlie frowned, "Guess lasagna is off the list for a while." Charlie added and wiped her cheeks.

Happy leaned forward to kiss her forehead, "It'll get better. You aren't going to be pregnant forever." Happy tried to joke.

"I..I know. It's just aggravating because things smell so fucking good and then the moment I taste it I have to run to the bathroom." Charlie whined as she walked out of the bathroom with both dogs approaching her in the hallway with tilted heads.

"You okay kid?" Tig questioned as Charlie sat down at the kitchen table.

Charlie gave a nod and was hesitant to begin eating the eggplant and let out a sigh as Happy sat down next to her.

"Do you want me to make you something else?" Happy questioned, "I think there's still banana's and blueberries." Happy added and Charlie gave him a soft smile.

"I'll try this first. I like the pancakes at night." Charlie commented, "Don't look at me like that, I can't help it." Charlie added.

The tattooed man chuckled and watched Charlie carefully cut her food while he ate and then glanced to Tig who was watching Charlie as well. He noticed that Charlie had scraped off the cheese on top and then took a bite of the eggplant and glanced up to see a pair of blue and brown eyes staring at her.

"Really?" Charlie questioned as she chewed the food with no issues.

Happy and Tig both shook their heads. Happy had decided to take her plate and scooped the lasagna onto his plate and then took his eggplant and pushed it onto hers and recieved a soft smile from the pregnant woman.

"You want mine?" Tig questioned and Charlie shook her head.

"Thank you though."

 **|SOA|**

Once they were done eating dinner and Charlie was denied cleaning up, she had let the two important men in her life wash and rinse the dishes while she fed Rocco and Molly. When the dogs were done eating she had let them outside and stood by the back door to make sure that they did what they needed to outside before letting them back in.

"When do you plan on telling Gemma about being pregnant?" Tig questioned to his daughter as she stood by the door.

"I was planning on talking to her tomorrow. I was going to stop by the garage." Charlie explained, "I just hope she doesn't kick my ass for keeping it from her for so long." Charlie joked.

Tig chuckled, "Can't promise you she won't chew you out."

Charlie laughed and rolled her eyes, "She'll be fine." Charlie turned to the door to see that both Rocco and Molly had did what they needed and opened the door for them and called them by their names and watched as they trotted towards the door.

The two men had finished the dishes and Tig had offered to take the trash out, so Happy took the opportunity to trap Charlie against the counter with his arms on either side of her and leaned down to capture her lips.

Charlie moaned into the kiss and wrapped her arms around Happy's waist and felt him nip at her bottom lip as he pulled away leaving her breathless.

"What was that for?" Charlie questioned as she looked up to Happy who was still in front of her.

"Can't just kiss you?" Happy questioned back.

"I mean, I'm not complaing..." Charlie started but was cut off by Happy kissing her lips again and his large hands going to her hips and pulled her closer to him and focused on the kiss for a moment until the front door opened causing him to pull away and Charlie instantly pouted at the lost of contact.

"Let's go get this tree decorated." Happy smacked her butt playfully and earned a low growl from Rocco while Molly stared him down, "Seriously?" Happy questioned as Charlie laughed.

"I'm the one who fed them. They're my best friends now." Charlie teased as she pet Rocco's head and followed by Molly's as she walked out of the kitchen and into the living room.

A few moments later Happy walked out with two beers in his hands and gave one to Tig before sitting on the coffee table to figure out which box had what in it and noticed Charlie eyeing him with furrowed eyebrows.

"What?" Happy questioned.

"The boxes are labeled Hap." Charlie smirked and Happy narrowed his eyes back at the boxes and noticed the scribbled hand writing on the side.

"Most people label boxes at the top." Happy retorted and opened the box labeled ornaments, "White or colored?" Happy questioned to Charlie referring to the lights that would go on the tree.

"Uh, what did we do last year?" Charlie questioned.

"White." Tig answered taking a sip of his beer.

"Then we will do white again. Next year we can do colored for the baby." Charlie smiled realizing that the next Christmas their son or daughter would be here and couldn't wait.

Happy gave a nod and got into the second box to find the white lights and pulled the strands out and tossed one to Tig, "Thank God for her organzing skills." Tig commented at the untangled lights that were zip tied together in the perfect circle and used his knife to cut the tie.

"I hope they still work." Charlie commented as she watched Happy take a long drink of his beer before standing up to connect the strands of lights and then moved to plug it in and sighed in relief.

"Watch out shorty." Happy joked as Charlie scowled at him and stepped aside to let the tall man put the lights on the tree.

Once the lights were hung on the tree, the three began to put the different assortment of ornaments on it.

"What's the plan for Christmas?" Tig questioned, "I think Christmas Eve Gemma is having a dinner." Tig added.

"Well Maria is coming down for Christmas Eve and is staying for Christmas Day. I plan on cooking for Christmas Day." Charlie stated and then glanced to Happy, "Would Maria like to go to Gemma's for dinner Christmas Eve?" Charlie questioned.

"Don't see why not. She went last year." Happy replied as he hung ornaments and noticed that Charlie was sitting, "I thought you were helping?" Happy joked.

"I did my half of the tree." Charlie pointed to the middle section from her spot on the floor while Rocco and Molly were climbing on her, "It's not my fault you have to strategically place them on the tree." Charlie joked and earned a middle finger from the tattooed man.

 **|SOA|**

Once the tree was decorated and Tig had left a little later, Happy was sprawled out on the couch when Charlie had disappeared to take a shower for the night and he decided to let Rocco and Molly outside and then grabbed another beer and once he let the dogs inside and locked the door he smirked to himself and took a long drink of beer before sitting it on the counter.

He made his way through the house and into the bedroom and stripped out of his clothes and tossed them in the hamper before walking into the bathroom to see the steam on the glass shower door and approached.

Without a word, he opened the door and took a moment to appreciate the woman's curves and wet body and stepped inside the shower and wrapped his arms around her.

"You're lucky I'm use to you just popping up out of no where." Charlie joked as she turned to let Happy under the sprayer and licked her plump lips seeing his toned chest get wet as he shut his eyes for a moment, "God you're so fucking sexy." Charlie murmured lowly as her small hand ran across his chest and toned abs and felt his chest rumble lowly from a small laughter.

"Could say the same for you." Happy commented looking down at her naked body and moved her to stand under the sprayer after seeing some goosebumps start to form on her arms.

He leaned down to capture her lips as his hands trailed from her sides down to her hips, "I don't think I could ever get enough of you." Happy commented as his large hands went to her butt and felt her small hand on his growing erection, "Only you could get me this hard by not doing shit." Happy grumbled as her small hand began to stroke him slowly.

Charlie smirked as Happy's lips went to her neck as he rested his hands on her butt and gripped both cheeks every few moments when she would pump her hand a little faster.

"Shit Charlie..." Happy growled, "I need to be inside you." Happy added and moved to lift her up, "Hold on to me." Happy murmured against her neck and she let go of his erection and wrapped her arms around his neck and locked her hands together, almost a little hesitant, "Ain't gonna drop you." Happy added lowly as he easily picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist and he moved to press her back against the cool tile and reached up to move the shower head to where it would spray them so she wouldn't get cold.

Happy carefully reached between them to put his erection against her center and moved his hand to hold her butt and slowly thrusted into her and felt her nails dig into his shoulders, "Shit Charlie..." Happy moaned as the tightness within seconds and buried his face into the side of her neck for a moment to let her adjust and then moved to capture his lips with hers.

His thrusts were slow and he made sure to go as deep as he could and kept his eyes trained on her face and chest. He loved how when he was intimate with her, it didn't matter how rough or slow they were with each other, it was always mind blowing and he couldn't get enough. There was a part of him that felt like a teenage boy when he would get off rather quickly and still be able to stay hard for her to finish.

"Oh..ah god Happy." Charlie moaned and licked her bottom lip, "Feels so good." Charlie moaned again feeling the familiar sensation start to build and knew that she wouldn't last long, "Oh don't, don't stop baby." Charlie begged in a pur.

"Jesus..." Happy growled feeling her getting more wet and knew that she was close to a climax and continued his thrusts, making sure to hit her sweet spot, and began to feel his climax approach, "I ain't gonna last..." Happy warned lowly.

"Cum with me baby." Charlie moaned out.

The moment Happy felt her walls tighten around him, he held his grip on her tight and began to pound into her a little more to find his release and the moment Charlie screamed out, he spilled himself inside of her.

"Fuck!" Happy hissed as his thrusts slowed down and felt Charlie's chest rise and fall against him and he rested his forehead against the cool tile to catch his breath before sitting Charlie on her feet.

Charlie couldn't wipe the smile off her face as she leaned back into Happy's chest as he washed her with her favorite body wash and then pushed her forward slightly to wash her backside, and then moved to wash himself with his body wash.

"I've already washed my hair." Charlie commented seeing the man grab for her shampoo bottle, "You're so sweet to me." Charlie smiled and kissed Happy's wet chest once before he reached behind her to turn the shower off and reached outside the shower to grab two towels.

The tattooed man waited until Charlie wrapped a towel around her and stepped out before he did the same and watched as she grabbed another towel to wrap around her hair and followed her into the bedroom to get changed for the night.

He dried off and slipped on a pair of boxers and then black sweatpants and watched as Charlie dried off and slipped on a pair of panties and gray sweatpants and an over-sized tank top and then walked back into the bathroom.

"You wanting to watch a movie?" Happy questioned as he leaned against the door frame of the bathroom to see her brushing her hair.

"That's fine." Charlie spoke as she looked at him through the mirror, "Please for the love of God no motorcycles." Charlie grinned and Happy smirked and gave her a nod and headed out of the door way to the living room.

That night Happy felt peace as Charlie cuddled against him on the couch with Rocco and Molly laying on their legs and hoped that things would continue to go smoothly for them.

 **A|N:** You'll notice that Happy has a softer side with Charlie, but don't worry you'll see the scary side of him soon.


	7. Chapter 7

Charlie was on cloud nine after spending the night curled up against her boyfriend and couldn't wipe the smile off her face as she pulled into the parking lot of the garage. She had planned on meeting Gemma there and telling her about the baby before the two went Christmas shopping. She also knew that her father had fixed the tranmission in her old car so she could sell it to have some emergency cash and was surprised that someone had wanted to buy it and agreed to meet at noon at the garage.

Walking across the parking lot and into the office, Charlie couldn't help but to chuckle lowly as Gemma was griping on the phone with someone and took a seat on the small couch that was placed beside the desk.

Gemma slammed the phone down and shook her head and turned the chair to face the younger brunette, "I feel like I haven't seen you in weeks." Gemma stated and eyed the woman carefully, "There's something different about you." Gemma added and Charlie shifted in her seat for a second.

"How have you been?" Charlie questioned casually taking a sip of her iced coffee.

She had nearly been absolutely embarassed when Happy had pulled up beside her as she was trying to get into her car and even tried to throw the coffee which earned him a hard punch in the arm. She had assured him that she was allowed to have caffenine but not a ton and she had been drinking water or herbal tea since she had found out. She had literally started crying and said that she would break up with him because she was actually craving the iced coffee and Happy had tried to throw it in the middle of the road which resulted in him apologizing profusely and kissed her forehead quickly.

"I've been good baby." Gemma gave a nod, "What about you? Tig said that you and the killa got a couple of dogs?" Gemma questioned, "I thought you didn't want any animals?" Gemma added.

Charlie chuckled and then smiled thinking about Rocco and Molly, they had grown on her a lot within a day of having them and found it hilarious that whenever Happy got up in the middle of the night to go to the restroom both dogs jumped on the bed and Rocco immediately took his place while Molly laid curled up against Charlie's legs. Happy was furious because Rocco wouldn't budge from his spot causing Charlie to wake up and begin to laugh. He had to literally pick the dog up and move him to the middle of the bed at the end in order to get back into bed.

"Yeah we did. Rocco and Molly. Rocco is a Sieberian Husky and Molly is a Dalmation." Charlie pulled her cell phone out to show Gemma a picture, "They are cute as hell." Charlie added and showed the picture to Gemma who actually 'awe'd'.

"So what's with getting dogs?" Gemma questioned.

"Well..." Charlie smirked as she grabbed her phone from Gemma in order to show her the ultra sound photo she had on it, "Happy didn't want me to be alone when he's out on runs." Charlie explained causing Gemma to raise an eyebrow.

"Why the hell not? It's not like you can't defend yourself." Gemma scoffed and shook her head.

"Well a pregnant woman can only do so much to defend herself." Charlie replied and waited until the words sunk in with Gemma and watched as she scrunched her face in confusiona and then her mouth dropped.

"You're pregnant!?" Gemma nearly shouted causing Charlie to laugh and nod her head.

"I'm due in June." Charlie commented as she showed the ultra sound photo to Gemma, "I'm a little close to 13 weeks now." Charlie explained and was suprised Gemma got up from the chair and hugged her.

"Wow!" Gemma smiled, "I knew something was different but I figured Happy just gave it to you good last night or something." Gemma joked and Charlie blushed in embarassment since she considered Gemma a mother.

"Please do not ever say that again." Charlie shook her head, "Happy's actually been really great. He did however about end up single this morning." Charlie added.

Gemma chuckled, "Should I ask why?"

"That asshole saw me at the coffee shop trying to get into my car and he actually tried to throw my coffee in the fucking road." Charlie huffed, "I actually started to cry and said that if he did that he could find somewhere else to live." Charlie shook her head when Gemma started laughing.

"Oh sweetheart, the cravings. It almost lets you get away with murder." Gemma joked, "Are you showing yet?" Gemma questioned.

Charlie sat her coffee on the desk and stood up and unzipped her leather jacket and then unbuttoned her blue flannel and lifted up the white tank top she had on and stood sideways for Gemma to look at the small bump.

"You're going to be all baby." Gemma chuckled and put a hand on her small bump, "How are you feeling?" Gemma questioned as Charlie kept her shirt ubuttoned and her jacket unzipped as she sat back down.

"I feel good." Charlie commented, "I do have moments where something smells delicious but then I taste it and end up throwing up. But I'm learning pretty quickly what causes it." Charlie added and then glanced at her cell phone to see that it was close to noon and knew that whoever was wanting to buy her old car would be there soon.

"Oh did Tig tell you about Christmas Eve dinner at the house?" Gemma questioned.

"Yeah. Is it okay for Maria to come? She's coming down to spend the night with us for Christmas Day." Charlie explained.

"Yeah, it's fine." Gemma nodded when there was a knock on the office door causing both women to look at the door.

"Sorry..." He commented as he entered, "I'm here to meet someone about a buying a car?" He added.

Charlie stood up to face the man, "That would be me..." Charlie paused for a moment and realized that she was standing face to face with her high school ex-boyfriend, "Ben?" Charlie questioned, almost hoping that she was mistaken.

"Ch-Charlie? Wow..." He let out a million wat smile and Charlie instantly felt awkward.

The last time she had seen the man standing in front of her was the day she had broken up with him to attend college in Washington. He had always been extremely nice to her and he was the total opposite of the men in the club which at the time she appreciated. So when she had decided to end things, it was an extremely heartbreaking moment for him but Charlie didn't take it as hard as he did.

"You look great!" Ben added, "I didn't know you were back in town. I just moved back a few weeks ago to help my parents out." Ben explained.

"Oh yeah, I've been back for a couple of years." Charlie replied. She had stayed in Washington once she was done with college so she could work at a local hospital as a nurse and then she had ended up meeting Happy in Tacoma and the two ended up staying there before he decided to go Nomad and then she had moved back to Charming with him, "Oh, the car is out back." Charlie added and walked towards the door and noticed that several motorcycles were pulling into the parking lot and instantly spotted the tattooed man.

 **|SOA|**

Happy was having an extremely rough morning since he had to kill two people for the Tacoma charter and was still trying to get out of his killer mode. It wasn't working too well because the man had mentioned things about Charlie. Almost trying to taunt him and even though he didn't let it show that it worked, it was unsettling to him because of the fact that their relationship was well known because of parties they had attended together at the club houses.

His dark eyes narrowed seeing his pregnant girlfriend walk out of the office with a dark haired man following her and noticed the man's eyes were on Charlie's ass as he parked his bike.

He glanced to Tig who was chuckling, "What?" Happy questioned as they both got off their bikes.

"That's Ben." Tig commented and Happy tensed, "Charlie's high school boyfriend." Tig added and Happy glared at her father.

He knew exactly who Ben was. He wasn't a jealous person for the most part when it came to Charlie because he knew that she loved him, but he was envious of Ben because he knew that he was her first for everything. He also knew that Charlie had broken up with the man to attend college even though Ben said that he would go with her to Washington.

"The fuck is he doing here?" Happy growled and narrowed his eyes.

"Must be buying her car. It's in back." Tig smirked knowing that Happy was going to go and make an ass of himself since he had decided to point out that the man was Charlie's ex.

Happy let out a growl and began to walk towards the back entrance of the garage and saw Charlie standing in front of her old car while the man was looking under the hood as he approached his girlfriend.

"Oh hey." Charlie looked up to see Happy and noticed that his jaw was set, "He's here to buy the car." Charlie added.

"It looks great." Ben commented and stood up from looking under the hood and turned to look at Charlie and was a little taken back by the man beside her, "It should be a good first car for him." Ben added.

Charlie noticed that Happy raised an eyebrow, "It's for his brother. He just got a licenses and he wanted to help his parents out..." Charlie quickly explained.

"Like I said earlier, I had some transmission problems but my father fixed it up once I got a new car." Charlie explained to Ben, "I don't think he should have any trouble with it. It's been pretty well taken care of." Charlie added.

"How much are you wanting for it? I think your dad said 5,000?" Ben questioned and Charlie gave a head nod in confirmation.

Charlie watched as Ben reached for his back pocket and pulled out his wallet and grabbed a piece of paper, "Is it alright if I write you a check?" Ben questioned and Happy was about to answer a no but Charlie cut him off.

"It's fine, I trust you. It's not like I don't know where your parents live if it bounces." Charlie joked and earned a hard glare from Happy.

Happy kept his hard glare on Charlie as the man dug into his blazer pocket and pulled out a pen and turned to the hood of the car and wrote out the check. A few seconds later he handed the check to Charlie and she glanced down and noticed the amount.

"Uh, you put seven thousand." Charlie commented, "It's only five thousand." Charlie added and felt extremely awkward at the gesture.

Ben shook his head with a chuckle, "I know. Is it alright if I have someone come pick it up later? I'm running late for work." Ben questioned.

"Uh, yeah. I'll just let one of the guys in the garage know that you'll be having someone get it." Charlie explained and noticed that Happy had stormed off and decided to walk with the man towards the front of the parking lot.

"If you aren't busy sometime, I'm sure that my parents would love to see you again." Ben commented.

"I've seen your mom once in a while at the grocery store but haven't seen her in a while. Will you tell them I said hello for me please?" Charlie smiled softly, "I've always loved them. They were really sweet to me." Charlie added.

"I will." Ben nodded, "If you ever need anything you can call the the station and they'll give you my number, I'd give you a card but I don't have any on me." Ben added lowly and Charlie furrowed her eyes.

"The station? A card?" Charlie questioned confused.

"Yeah, the police station." Ben chuckled, "I changed my major in college and decided I wanted to work with the FBI." Ben explained, "Since my parents are here my boss is allowing me to work out of the station."

"Oh." Charlie was speechless at the news of Ben being an FBI agent, "Well that seems really cool." Charlie added.

Charlie gave him a nod as he excused himself to leave and it didn't go unnoticed that he said if she needed anything to call him. It was like some sort of rumor that the men of the club treated their women like dirt and would beat them. Charlie had heard all sorts of rumors when she had moved to Charming with Happy and had even heard that she was in an abusive relationship with the man which was absurd.

"That's fucking weird as fuck." Charlie commented, deciding to not tell Happy that her ex-boyfriend was an FBI agent because he seemed to be in a mood.

She walked back into the office to see Gemma finishing up paper work and then glanced to the garage to see Happy working on a car and decided to go see if he was alright while she waited on Gemma.

"You okay?" Happy lifted his head to see Charlie.

"Fine." Happy grunted out.

"Of course." Charlie shook her head, "Well when you happen to find the sweet man that was at our house last night, please tell him that his pregnant girlfriend would like that side of him back." Charlie added, "I'm going Christmas shopping with Gemma." Charlie added and didn't bother to kiss the man as she left and left him glaring at her as she exited the garage.

 **|SOA|**

Later that evening when Charlie walked into the house, she was absolutely exhausted from Christmas shopping. She had managed to get what all she needed for everyone and was thankful she didn't have to go shopping again. She had even went ahead and bought wrapping paper and enough tape to last a life time.

She had her hands full with bags as she walked into the living room to see Happy playing with the dogs, "There more?" Happy questioned.

"Yeah, can you just put them in the guest bedroom?" Charlie questioned noticing that he was still in a mood, "Have you eaten?" Charlie questioned against as he got up from the floor.

"Nah. Figured we could just order something. Didn't know when you would be back." Happy added and kissed the top of her head and headed outside.

Charlie went ahead and took the bags she had in her hands into the guest bedroom and knew that she needed to hide Happy's gifts or he would snoop through them. So she decided to put what bags belonged to him in the guest closet in the room.

The brunette had decided to head into the bedroom to change out of her clothes and put something more comfortable on. She knew that she wasn't going to talk to Happy much tonight because it would lead to a fight and he was clearly still in a mood.

Once she had changed she headed out into the living room to see Happy walking out of the guest room and shut the door behind him.

"Chinese good with you?" Happy questioned as Charlie pet Rocco and Molly and then walked into the kitchen to make sure they had food and water, and then moved to the take out menus they had in a drawer.

"Yeah, if that's what you want." Charlie replied and looked through the menu to see what she wanted to eat.

Once Charlie had told the shirtless man what she had wanted for dinner, she had walked into the living room and sat down on the couch as he called to place the order for it to be delivered.

"How did shopping go?" Happy questioned as he plopped down on the couch and glanced to Charlie.

"Fine." Charlie shrugged as she sat Indian Style and began to rub her bare feet, "How was your day?" Charlie questioned and glanced over to him.

"Fine." Happy responded and Charlie almost scoffed but kept her mouth shut.

Once the food had arrived, Charlie had decided to sit at the kitchen table since she had an assortment of food and was slightly surprised that Happy had sat in the living room to eat his food. Her hormones were getting the best of her because any other time she wouldn't have cared but she started to feel like she had done something wrong and didn't know about it.

She had finished eating and put what was left in the fridge and walked to the door way and leaned against the frame and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Can I ask what has you in such a bad mood?" Charlie questioned as her eyes were locked on the tattooed man who took a drink of his beer and then looked to her.

"Nothing." Happy stated and Charlie didn't hold back the small scoff.

"You've been in a mood since this morning." Charlie pointed out, "So either you can talk to me about it or you can sleep out here tonight because I don't like all this tension and not know what is going on." Charlie vented.

"Charlie drop it." Happy warned.

"No, I won't drop it. I'm not going to sit here and walk on egg shells because you can't discuss things like an adult. If something is bugging you then just say what it is." Charlie commented.

"I said fucking drop it Charlie." Happy growled, "I don't have to run absolutely everything by you." Happy snapped.

"You should when whatever the fuck is going on is effecting us!" Charlie shouted and wiped her cheeks, "We had such a good few days and then all of a sudden you turn into an asshole." Charlie shook her head, "Why would you want to ruin the good days we've had by acting like this?" Charlie questioned.

"Why would you want to be fucking chummy with your ex?" Happy questioned back and Charlie narrowed her eyes.

"That's what this attitude is about?" Charlie questioned, "Because my ex who I hadn't seen in almost ten years bought the car off me and was just being friendly?" Charlie questioned again, "You're so unbelievable." The brunette shook her head and knew that there was more that was going on and knew that she wouldn't get it out of him so she walked to the bedroom to grab his pillow and walked back into the living room and threw it at him.

"Charlie..." Happy sighed.

Charlie had ignored him and moved to let Rocco and Molly outside and waited for a moment before having them follow her to the bedroom. She picked up the dogs and put them on the bed before climbing into the large bed and crawling under the covers and turned the lamp off and then grabbed the remote to turn the TV on. The brunette had decided to not speak to the man until he was able to realize that whatever had happened, it wasn't fair that he was taking it out on her with how he was acting.

 **AN: For those wondering Ben is portrayed by Josh Duhamel and no there isn't going to be a love triangle.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A|N: Alright "GUEST" let me clear some things up for you, if you had a username I would be privately addressing this. 1) When Charlie says she is a day away from being 7 weeks, it's not hard to figure out about the time a baby is conceived by the growth of the baby. (Meaning a 6 week pregnancy is completely different that a 7 week) 2) Do not try to pick at silly things like EATEN and ATE because in case you forgot this is a fun fanfiction story and peoples characters don't have perfect grammar. 3) Small amounts of caffeine are not bad for the baby. It is a woman's choice and the doctors will tell you that it will not hurt. 4) Who seriously complains over a choice of a dog in a story? Please feel free to stop reading this story at any time. - Don't get me wrong, I enjoy constructive criticism but I will not tolerate picking at chapters and just wanting to be negative to be negative.**

 ***For the continuous followers of all of my stories, thank you for all the support through each story. It means the world to me that you all have stuck with me over the past several months. Thank you for the reviews, favorites and follows as always.**

Happy ran a hand over his face in frustration and threw the pillow to the end of the couch. He hadn't slept on the couch in quite sometime and knew that he had upset her and found himself finishing off his beer before standing up and heading into the bedroom. He wasn't surprised to see both dogs on the bed and moved to Charlie's side of the bed and sat down gently.

"Go away." Charlie grumbled.

Happy let out a sigh and frowned at the brunette and decided to lay down on her side of the bed and she instantly let out an annoyed sigh.

"I'm sorry." Happy stated lowly and Charlie turned to face him with furrowed eyebrows, "It's been a shit day and I'm just tired and grumpy because of something someone said earlier this morning and it just got in my head." Happy explained without going into too much detail.

Charlie frowned, "Well if you want to talk about it then I'm here to listen." Charlie commented lowly.

"I know." Happy gave a nod, "I don't mean to take it out on you, I hope you know that..." Happy added and Charlie gave him a soft smile.

"I know Hap. You've been that way ever since I met you. I'm use to dealing with it and letting you come to me but these hormones have me going twenty different directions with things that normally wouldn't bug me." Charlie explained, "I'm sorry for pushing, I just got the feeling that I did something to upset you and wasn't sure what it was." Charlie added.

"If you did something that upset me I would have told you." Happy commented, "I shouldn't have brought up that douchebag either." Happy added and Charlie chuckled against his chest as she leaned into him, "Don't know him but I don't fucking like him."

"I know baby, but you should know that ended a long time ago and I haven't even thought of it since I met you." Charlie stated honestly, "There is only one guy who has my attention."

"Better be me." Happy growled lowly.

Charlie smirked against his colorful chest, "It is. It's always you."

"This mean I have to sleep on the couch still?" Happy questioned and watched as Charlie pulled away and looked over her shoulder to the two dogs.

"I think you'll have to take it up with them." Charlie teased and Happy rolled his eyes and moved off the bed to get his pillow from the couch and to make sure the house was locked up before heading back into the bedroom.

 **|SOA|**

Happy had woken up in the middle of the night when he had went to cuddle against Charlie and found her spot of the bed empty causing him to blink his eyes open. He furrowed his dark eyes and glanced to the bathroom to see if the light was on and frowned when it wasn't. He glanced towards the bedroom door and saw the dim light of the TV glowing off the wall. It took him a minute to get out of the warm bed and he padded out of the room and into the living room to see Charlie sprawled out across the couch with her head on her pillow and her legs covered with a fuzzy blanket with Rocco and Molly laying across her legs.

"Baby..." Happy rasped out lowly as he sat on the coffee table and ran his fingers across her cheek gently, "Charlie, come to bed." Happy added.

"Hm?" Charlie hummed and blinked her eyes open.

"What are you doing out here? It's almost four in the morning." Happy questioned lowly with sleep filling his voice.

"That Chinese food isn't agreeing with me." Charlie frowned, "I came out here because I kept tossing and turning and didn't want to wake you." Charlie added.

"You know I don't give a shit." Happy leaned forward to put his arms under her back and under her legs and picked her up bridal style and carried her back to the bed, "I don't like sleeping without you." Happy added as he laid her in the bed and moved to get on his side and crawled in and then pulled the covers over them.

He tucked his arm under her pillow and used his free hand to rub her stomach lazily as he buried his face into the back of her neck and felt the bed dip twice and knew the dogs had decided to join them.

Happy glanced up to see where the dogs were and wasn't surprised to see Molly on the edge of the bed near Charlie's feet and Rocco on the other side of her feet and in the middle of the bed. He shook his head and laid it back down against the pillow.

Just as Happy was about to doze off, he felt the brunette quickly move out of bed and watched as she rushed to the bathroom and heard her empty her stomach. He quickly moved out of bed and made his way into the bathroom and held her hair back as she emptied her stomach again. He rested on the balls of his feet and used his free hand to rub her back gently.

"You okay?" Happy questioned as Charlie rested her forehead against her hand.

"Yeah." Charlie gave a nod, "Go lay down and I'll go back to the couch. You have to go to work in a few hours." Charlie added as she stood up and moved past Happy to brush her teeth.

Happy shook his head, "I'll call in. I just said I'd work to give an extra hand. They got enough help." Happy stated and ushered the woman back to the bed once she was done brushing her teeth, "You need anything?" Happy questioned before he got into the bed.

"Could you get me a bottle of water?" Charlie frowned and watched as he disappeared out of the room for a moment and then returned with two bottles of water and watched as he climbed back in the bed and turned the TV on.

"Try to get some sleep baby." Happy commented lowly as Charlie moved to cuddle against him.

"Remind me to never eat Chinese food again." Charlie groaned, "It's either food poisioning or the baby not agreeing with it." Charlie added.

"Do I need to take you to the hospital?" Happy questioned with concern turning his gaze from the TV to the brunette.

"No, if it's food poisioning it'll only be for a day or two and they won't be able to do anything. If it's the baby, I should be fine in the morning." Charlie commented as she turned buried herself closer to the tattooed man.

Happy had made sure to keep the volume down on the TV when Charlie began to doze off and kissed her forehead. He hated that there wasn't anything that he could do for her if food didn't agree with the baby and wished that he was able to handle that for her because he knew that she hated getting sick and he hated seeing her get sick. Since he couldn't do anything to take it away, he had tried to be there for her to hold her hair or to rub her back as she emptied her stomach.

Happy found himself dozing off as he rested his cheek against her head and kept an arm around her small frame and didn't bother turning the TV off for the rest of the early morning.

 **|SOA|**

A couple of hours later, Happy had woken up in order to call Gemma to let her know that he wasn't going to be coming in today since Charlie had been sick. He wanted to make sure that she was alright and he was thankful that the Queen had understood and would pass along the message to Clay.

Happy had made a pot of coffee while he had let Rocco and Molly out and made sure that they had fresh food and water before he had let them back inside. Once he had poured himself a cup of the hot coffee, he moved to sit on the couch and turned the TV on to watch the morning news.

As he finished most of his coffee he was slightly surprised to see Charlie walking out of the hallway in a pair of sweatpants on with Rocco and Molly bouncing past her in order to go to their dog toys.

"They wake you up?" Happy questioned, "I must have forgot to shut the door." Happy added.

"No, I couldn't sleep once you got up." Charlie commented, "Is there of that tea left?" Charlie questioned and Happy gave her a nod.

Happy watched the dogs as they played with their chew toys and watched as Charlie walked in several minutes later with a cup of the hot tea in her hand and sat down on the couch.

"How are you feeling?" Happy questioned as he covered her legs with the blanket that was in the middle of the couch and watched her shrug her shoulders.

"Haven't gotten sick anymore but my stomach is queasy from getting sick." Charlie commented as she sipped the tea, "What's the weather like today?" Charlie questioned.

"Says it's suppose to storm all day." Happy commented and Charlie stiffled back a yawn, "I called Gemma, she said it's fine and she said that if you need anything to call her." Happy added.

"I think I might start wrapping Christmas presents later. Maybe it'll help keep my mind off my stomach." Charlie commented as she focused on her tea and Happy gave a nod in understanding.

"I can help. I know you got a shit load of things."

"I got it all done so I don't have to worry about it." Charlie explained, "I got some stuff for us to give to your mom. I wasn't sure if you wanted to pick your own stuff out..." Charlie added.

"I still have to go shopping, but I figured I'd do that after work or something when shit isn't so crowded. Think Tig said something about going with me." Happy commented.

Charlie hid another yawn and finsihed her tea and then curled against Happy's side and rested her head against his shoulder as he was leaned back on the couch with his feet on the coffee table and with an arm around her.

Later that morning Charlie had decided to bring out all of the Christmas presents besides Happy's and had dragged out all the wrapping paper and decorative string and bows and set up on the coffee table.

"You're just like a child." Charlie laughed seeing Happy peeking in the bags, "Nothing for you is in any of those bags." Charlie added and saw a small pout on Happy's face for a moment and then disappeared to let the dogs inside.

Happy had decided to sit on the floor to keep Rocco and Molly entertained so they wouldn't try to jump on Charlie as she began to wrap the presents. He knew that she had gotten something for all of the men in the club because she had done it since she was young, and had just carried on the tradition when the new guys had came in. She also would get several gifts for her father so he would have something to open on Christmas and the same for his mother. Charlie had gotten Gemma a few different things that mostly consisted of clothes or new shoes and had carried on the tradition as well.

"Have you decided what room you're wanting for the baby?" Happy questioned as he tugged on the rope Rocco was pulling at and glanced to the brunette who was concentrating on wrapping a box.

"Mmm..." Charlie hummed, "I was thinking the bigger guest room." Charlie replied after a moment, "That way there is more room to move around." Charlie added.

Happy gave a nod, "What are we going to do with all the stuff that is in there?"

"I figured we could move some to the other spare room, the garage, get rid of the stuff we don't use anymore." Charlie explained, "Oh I have a doctor's appointment the day before Christmas Eve. I was wondering if you think your mom would like to come for it. I'm hoping we can find out the gender." Charlie added.

"Yeah, I think she'd like that." Happy smiled, "You gonna invite your dad too?" Happy questioned.

"Yeah I think so." Charlie commented, "Can you go get the tree skirt to put under the tree so I can put Maria and Tig's gifts under it?" Charlie questioned.

Happy had went to the spare room where he had put the boxes of decorations and grabbed the tree skirt and headed back into the living room to put it under the tree and then grabbed the few boxes that were already wrapped to put under it.

"Can you find out what needs to be done in order to baby proof this house?" Happy questioned, "I figured after Christmas I'd get started on everything. Figure out what colors you want for the room and all that shit." Happy added.

"I'll look online and I'll buy whatever and have it shipped to the house. I'd hold off on baby proofing though. The first thing that needs done is the room cleaned out and we still have a little time." Charlie explained.

"Yeah but the baby will be here before we know it." Happy stated.

"Well why don't you go clear it out then?" Charlie teased, "Actually that's not a bad idea. Get the boxes out and put them in the attic so that way your mom has somewhere to sleep without having to worry about something falling on top of her while she sleeps." Charlie added.

Happy frowned realizing that he had gotten roped into cleaning out the room much earlier than he had expected and knew that it needed to be done. He knew that if he didn't do it, Charlie would eventually do it before Christmas.

"The boxes in the attic. What about all those totes and shit?" Happy questioned.

"Attic." Charlie replied as she wrapped more gifts, "With the desk that's in there, can you take it apart and put it in the garage or attic?" Charlie questioned.

"How about you let me get the boxes and totes out before adding anything else to the list? I don't want you getting pissed if I forget." Happy joked and Charlie smirked.

"At least you're learning with the hormones." Charlie joked back, "If you don't want to do it today you don't have to."

"And let you do it yourself when I'm at work?" Happy raised and eyebrow and pushed himself off the floor, "Don't think so. It won't take me long anyway." Happy added and moved to kiss Charlie's lips.

"Thanks baby!" Charlie hollered as Happy disappeared into the hallway to go to the spare room and knew that she wouldn't see him for a couple of hours, so she focused on wrapping.

 **A|N: I completely forgot to put this in a couple of chapters back but this part of the story will take place before things with the club start to happen (So it's like a prequel to the show). I wanted to do something different compared to my other stories with the club drama but in later chapters it will follow the club drama with my own twists.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A|N: Like I said in a couple of chapters back. This is before the series starts with all the club drama. This part is just an off the wall idea I had earlier today. *Also - I decided to focus my attention on this story until it gets caught up with "Possessive" so it's easier for me to keep track of updates. I will update the other two stories by the weekend. I will be working on upcoming chapters for all of my stories once this reaches 11 chapters this week. I'm weird with OCD and it's easier for me to be organized. Anyway, I will try my best to update before the weekend but can't make any promises because everyone in the house has a hell cold that feels like death, so I will be spending time in bed. Now that I am rambling, thank you all for the reviews and support on the last chapter. It means a lot to me that you all take the time to read and support my stories.**

"What in the hell are you eating?" Charlie scrunched her face in disgust looking at Happy's food carton as he sat at a picnic table at Teller-Morrow, "Are my pregnancy cravings getting to you too?"Charlie questioned.

Happy chuckled and shook his head, "It's called a swamp monster." Happy stated, "It's waffle fries, pulled pork, cheese, and BBQ sauce." Happy explained and watched Charlie examine the food, "Take a bite of it." Happy stated as he grabbed a waffle fry that had cheese, pork and BBQ sauce on it and held it up to her.

"If I throw up..." Charlie narrowed her eyes at the tattooed man and leaned forward to take the bite of food and watched as Happy put the rest of the waffle fry in his mouth.

Happy's eyes nearly bugged out of his mouth when Charlie let out a moan causing a few of the garage workers to look over at her and he quickly narrowed his eyes at them before turning his attention back onto the brunette.

"That's so good!" Charlie moaned as she put another bite of food into her mouth.

"You're gonna have to quit moaning if you're going to eat this shit." Happy smirked, "Only you would make eating sound so damn sexy." Happy teased and Charlie rolled her bright blue eyes, "What are you doing here anyway?" Happy questioned not that he was complaining about her arrival a few minutes ago.

"What? I can't come steal my boyfriends lunch?" Charlie questioned, "I actually told dad that I would drop by so we could spend some time together when he gets off work. He's getting all sappy because he says his baby is growing up and when the baby comes I won't have time for him." Charlie explained and swatted Happy's shoulder when he began to chuckle, "Don't be mean Hap." Charlie warned.

"He'd be lost without you, you know that right?" Happy chuckled lowly.

"He wouldn't be the only one, so I wouldn't be making fun of him." Charlie spoke lowly and elbowed him playfully in the arm, "I wonder what all these guys would think if they knew how soft you actually are." Charlie teased and earned a hard glare, "Calm down killa..." Charlie chuckled as she licked her finger to get the BBQ sauce off and then moved to the middle finger until Happy swatted her hand down.

"You're giving me a hard on." Happy growled and Charlie busted out laughing.

"On that note, I am going to go see when dad is getting out of here." Charlie stood up from the table and wasn't surprised that Happy smacked her butt hard, "Asshole." Charlie mumbled a laugh with a shake of her head.

Charlie headed into the club house and about sat at the bar since Piney had told her that Tig was in the rest room.

A few moments later Tig appeared and walked up to his daughter to kiss her forehead and gave her a one armed hug.

"What are you wanting to do?" Charlie questioned since she wasn't sure what he had planned, the only thing that she was going with was that he wanted her at the club house by noon.

"I wanted to take you shopping." Tig commented lowly causing Charlie to raise an eyebrow, "Figured you could use some pregnancy clothes and wanted to get some stuff for the baby before you and Hap buy everything." Tig explained and Charlie let out a laugh.

"Dad you don't need to buy me maternity clothes..." Charlie started to protest.

"Look kid, I can afford to and I'm going to take you shopping, so shut up and let's get going." Tig stated and Charlie knew that her father wasn't going to take no for an answer.

Charlie got up from the chair and followed her father out of the club house before giving Piney a kiss on the cheek, "I'm going to go tell Hap bye real quick."

"Toss me the keys to your car." Tig held out his hand and grabbed the keys as they were tossed to them, "Don't take forever either." Tig shouted as he headed for the SUV while Charlie headed towards the garage.

Once the brunette found the tattooed man working under the hood of the car, she approached him and gave him a soft smile.

"So dad is wanting to take me shopping for maternity clothes and wanted to get some things for us for the baby." Charlie explained lowly and watched as Happy gave her a nod as he was working, "Is there anything you don't want me to get so we can pick it out?" Charlie questioned and grinned as his face scrunched as he focused on what he was doing.

"Doesn't matter. But whatever you two get, I want to put together. Why don't you pick out some paint if you don't want it gender specific." Happy stated and stood up to full height to grab his wallet from his back pocket and handed her a few hundred dollar bills, "Don't be lifting heavy shit either." Happy growled in warning causing the brunette to roll her eyes.

"Yes father." Charlie took the money and then leaned up to kiss his lips quickly and was surprised when he wrapped an arm around her lower waist to hold her close so he could deepen the kiss for a moment, "I love you..." Charlie breathed out in a low voice.

"I love you too."

 **|SOA|**

Tig and Charlie had made the trip almost two hours away in order to go to several different malls and strip malls that had more of a selection than Charming. Charlie had to admit that she was having fun with her father. She was trying to be mindful of the price tags on the few jeans she had got but once Tig had noticed he had told her to stop worrying. Charlie had even said that she could pay for the things herself but he refused since he didn't want her spending her saved money on things he could afford.

They had decided to stop at a few baby stores first and had managed to get a white crib that Charlie had seen online, a matching changing table and a white bookshelf that had a few drawers under neath it. The father and daughter had even stopped by a paint store since Charlie knew that she didn't want a gender specific room. She had bought light gray paint and some white paint for the trim where the nursery would go and the painting supplies.

"I'm going to go check out the bras and underwear." Charlie commented to her father once she had picked out a couple of different shirts.

Tig shook his head with disgust, "I don't need to see that shit. I'm going to go have them ring this shit up. Hurry up with picking whatever out so I can pay for it." Tig waved a hand and walked towards the register with armful of different clothes Charlie had picked out.

"You can't rush a pregnant woman." Charlie teased as she walked a few aisles over to began looking for bigger bras and bigger panties.

Once the brunette had picked out a couple of bras and matching panties she had taken them to the register for the woman to ring up and placed them into the bags. Once Tig had paid he turned to his daughter.

"I have to piss. Wait here." Tig stated and Charlie gave him a nod and then turned back to the cashier, "Where are the bathrooms?" Tig questioned.

"They are back there." The woman pointed in front of Tig and noticed the wall a few yards away and mumbled a thanks to the woman.

Tig had made his way through the store to the restroom and couldn't help but to feel mixed emotions about his daughter growing up and having a baby of her own.

He had never pictured himself being a father. Charlie's mother wasn't a crow eater or some prostitute, she was actually a decent woman when he had known her. He had met her at a bar and after one too many drinks he had taken her to the bathroom in the bar. A few months later she had shown up at Teller-Morrow with a pregnant stomach. He was shocked to say the least, but he sat down when she had requested to speak with him.

Tig had learned that Charlie's mother was married but was separated from her husband at the time of them being intimate together, and she had told him what had happened. She had explained that she and him both didn't want her to have an abortion and asked him if he wanted their child since they didn't want her. It was a tough decision to make but he chose to take responsibility over his kid. He wasn't the type of man to just turn the other cheek on his family. He had to admit that he was extremely upset for the sake of Charlie to know that her mother wanted nothing to do with her and had made him promise that Charlie wouldn't go looking for her.

Of course once Charlie was old enough she had started to ask questions about where her mother was since she didn't have a mother to attend school events even though Gemma stood in that place. When she was old enough to understand Tig had explained everything to her and had told her that her mother didn't want her to look for her. He knew that he raised her right when she had said something on the lines of having enough family with the guys from the club, but he also knew deep down it still hurt her to some extent.

Ever since Charlie was a baby, Tig was wrapped around her little finger up until adult hood, and she stil managed to use her magic hold over him. Out of the all the people in the world, he would kill for her a thousand times over just to see a smile on her face.

As Tig made his way back to the register where he had left Charlie, he furrowed his eyebrows seeing that she was no longer standing there but the bags where still at the floor for him to carry to the car.

"You see where my kid went?" Tig questioned and glanced towards the women's clothing and then glanced back to the cashier.

"Oh. She was approached by a couple of friends." The cashier stated, "They left together." She added.

Tig instantly narrowed his eyes knowing that Charlie wouldn't ditch him and he instantly grabbed for his phone and dialed Charlie's number and started to walk towards the front doors to the store.

"DAD!?" Charlie screamed into the phone causing him to pull the phone away from his ear and he instantly felt his heart drop into his stomach.

"Charlie?! Baby?!" Tig shouted into the phone and rushed outside to see if he could find anything out of place, "CHARLIE?!" Tig shouted as he held the phone to his ear and scanned the parking lot and heard a few male voices over the phone.

"We won't harm her if your club does what we ask." The voice came over the phone and Tig had instantly saw red.

"You touch one hair on her fucking head, I will fucking gut you from head to toe." Tig growled in a low voice.

"We will be in touch with you."

Tig was getting ready to respond but Charlie's call had ended and he instantly knew that he had to call Happy and the guys. He had prided himself on keeping Charlie safe growing up and out of the clubs line of fire. He also knew that Happy would probably murder him after they found Charlie. He took a deep breath and pinched his nose before holding the phone to his ear.

It rang a few times before his gravelly voice came through.

"Yeah?" Happy answered.

"I need you to get the guys and come up to the mall now." Tig stated and then turned around to rattle off the name of strip mall he was standing in front of.

"What?" Happy questioned, "What happened?"

Tig let out a shaky breath, "Someone took Charlie."

Tig felt the tears building in his eyes and knew that he couldn't afford to break down right then for failing his only child. He needed to get her back. He needed to make sure that whoever took her paid for this. He silently prayed to God that the men would keep their word and not harm her or his grandchild. He quickly wiped his cheeks before heading back into the store after Happy had ended the call. Tig knew that he had spotted a few security cameras inside and walked up to the register and knew that he would have to wait until the guys got there to do anything so he grabbed all of the bags to take to the SUV and decided to light up a joint and waited.

 **|SOA|**

Happy felt his heart drop into his stomach. His stomach began twirling and he couldn't resist the urge to empty his stomach in the nearest trash can. He was able to take control of his panic and mask it with rage that was building quickly knowing that his pregnant girlfriend had been taken. He would save the panic and fear for Charlie in their home when he got her back.

The tattooed man quickly bolted out of the garage and into the office, "I need you to go to the house and watch the dogs." Happy stated to Gemma leaving no room for discussion.

"What? What happened?" Gemma questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Someone took Charlie." Happy answered and bolted out the door and managed to stride across the parking lot and into the club house to see Clay sitting at the bar with Juice and Chibs, "We need to go." Happy growled out.

"What?" Clay questioned seeing the murderous look on Happy Lowman's face.

"Someone took Charlie." Happy stated and watched as Clay took his cell phone out to call Tig, knowing he wouldn't be able to answer much, so he headed back outside to get on his bike and didn't bother to wait for anyone else.

He knew that he was going to beat the shit out of Tig for not keeping Charlie and their unborn baby safe, there was no doubt about it. He couldn't even fathom the type of pain that would come to the men who took two of the most important things to him. He also knew that he would never let something like this happen again.

He was vaguely aware of the sound of several motorcycles coming up on him. Happy was trying his hardest to not think about the thought of never seeing Charlie again, that was something that he couldn't handle and it was a place he knew that he would never come back from. His mind wondered to never being able to meet his son or daughter, and Charlie never being able to do the same, and he knew that she would never get over that type of pain if something happened to their baby.

"She's going to be okay...she knows what to do..." Happy kept chanting to himself as he sped up his bike.

He knew that he had told her that if something ever happened to where she was taken she was to keep her mouth shut and do what they asked. He also knew that he had prepared her for the impossible because when it came to the club nothing was impossible. Once he was able to push the negative thoughts out of his head, he had one mission and one mission alone and that was to get Charlie back.


	10. Chapter 10

Charlie was absolutely terrified when she felt a knife to her back when she was looking around at the clothes in the store, and she had thought about screaming for her father but felt the knife move to her stomach and she froze. Charlie knew that she couldn't say or do anything as she was dragged out of the store and put into a van with three masked men and sped away. She had never felt that amount of fear in her life and felt her phone vibrating in her jacket pocket and knew that it was her father wanting to know where she was. When she glanced to the man behind the wheel she noted that he was too focused on driving away and then she glanced to the two men who were too busy whispering back and forth so she quickly grabbed her phone to answer it.

That was almost two days ago and now the fear had left and was replaced with annoyance. She had finally seen the three masked men's faces. She thought she would see someone just as intimidating looking as her boyfriend, or the other men in the club but no. All three men were young adults, probably just a couple of years younger than her.

When Charlie realized that she had been kidnapped because of the club she had expected something far more scary than sitting on a couch and watching TV. She expected the men to follow her to the bathroom, force themselves on her, not allow her food or water but that wasn't the case.

Of course it was still alarming that she had been taken, but at this point it was just pissing her off because the three men were completely unaware of who they were messing with. They didn't even know just how dangerous the Sons of Anarchy actually was and she knew that they were about to find out.

She was grateful that she had been able to talk to Happy just a few short hours ago when the men had told her to call and set up a place for them to meet. Charlie knew that the three men wanted guns in order to turn around in sell for money at their own price, and Charlie wasn't even sure if the club had guns. She knew that the three men wouldn't even be walking away from the meet and she felt a little bad just because of how stupid they were.

When she had spoken to Happy, she knew that he was extremely upset by how deep his voice was and how lowly he had spoken. She knew that he wouldn't get out of club mode until they were in the privacy of their own home. The truth was, Charlie had been so terrified on the car ride that she couldn't wait to see the tattooed man and her father.

"We have to get going. Do you need to use the restroom?" One man questioned and Charlie gave him a nod.

She hadn't spoken to them much and she didn't bother learning their names. The only time she had actually said anything was when one man tried to hand her a box of old Chinese take out food that was in the fridge.

Getting up from the couch, she made her way to the small ran down bathroom and hovered over the toilet to do her business and then washed her hands quickly. Once she had walked back into the living room she made a mental note to take a shower as soon as possible after looking around the dingy house for almost two days, and then followed the three men out of the house and into the van.

 **|SOA|**

Charlie was starting to get anxious knowing that she would be reunited with Happy in just a few short moments and glanced to the three men for a moment. She knew that the three wouldn't live to see another day and she had no control over what Happy, Tig or the club did to them. She knew that the experience could have been a lot worse than what it actually was and she was thankful that she and her unborn baby had went unharmed.

"Thank you for not hurting me or my baby." Charlie stated lowly and then focused her eyes on the windshield and knew that they were pulling into an abandon warehouse parking lot.

The three men gave her a nod as the driver focused on the maze of directions she had relayed to the men at Happy's orders.

"Look, we won't tape your wrists again, but please don't try to run." The man stated and Charlie looked down to her wrists to see the bruises that she had caused from trying to break free on the car ride to the house.

Charlie gave the man a nod and locked her hands together over her stomach and closed her eyes for a moment to control her butterflies over seeing the man who she knew was going out of his mind with sorry. She had told him that she wasn't hurt but he wouldn't believe her until she was in front of him.

The moment the beat down van turned on it's final rode, Charlie's bright blue eyes found Happy's face in the line of samcro members that were standing in front of their bikes and van. Charlie took notice of the black duffle bag by Clay's feet and noticed that all of the men were wearing black with their sunglasses covering their eyes. Her eyes immediately went back to Happy's face and noticed that he had tensed at seeing the arrival of the van.

Once the van had came to a stop, all of the men had stood up a little straighter and the three men took their time getting situated before getting out of the van. One man had a hand around Charlie's arm to make sure that she didn't run towards her family and she had to resist the urge to deck him and take off running to Happy.

"Did you bring what we asked for?" The ring leader questioned and Charlie noticed the several smirks across the guys face once they all had scanned her over to make sure she wasn't hurt.

"Absolutely." Clay stated with a wicked grin, "Now, before we give you what you want, I think it's only fair that you give us the girl." Clay stated.

"After all, we are just a motorcycle club." Jax flashed his charming smile towards Charlie, "Isn't that right darlin?" Jax questioned.

"Please, just let me go over there so you can get your stupid guns and we can be done with this." Charlie requested looking up to the slim guy and watched as he hesitated for a moment before giving her a nod and letting go of her arm.

Charlie wasted no time in running towards her boyfriend who took a step forward to wrap his arm around her the moment she was against him. Her arms going around his neck the best she could and buried her face into his leather kutte and t-shirt. His large arm wrapped up to her ear and covered it with his large hand and she furrowed her eyebrows for a moment until she glanced to her father to see he had his gun drawn and within an instant she heard three gun shots causing her to jump and shriek at the loudness.

She felt Happy move and she went to take a step back but he stopped her, "Don't look." Happy stated as he turned to stand at her side and ushered her towards the black van with her father approaching.

"I'm so sorry." Tig immediately pulled her into a bone crushing hug with tears in his eyes.

"I'm fine pops, it wasn't your fault." Charlie commented lowly as she hugged her father back and heard Happy grumble something she couldn't quite catch under his breath. She knew that Happy was waiting until they were alone to do or say anything.

"We need to take her to the hospital to get checked out." Happy ordered to Juice who was heading towards the van.

"Hap, I'm fine..." Charlie tried to protest but Happy cut her a hard glare and she instantly shut her mouth.

Happy ushered her to the passenger side of the van and opened the door for her, "I'll be right behind you the entire drive. Tig is going to get the car for us." Happy explained and Charlie gave a nod in understand and stood in front of him for a moment and wrapped her arms around him, "I missed you." Charlie mumbled against his shirt and felt him relax for a brief moment.

"We'll talk later." Happy stated and kissed the top of her head roughly before gently pushing her towards the seat.

 **|SOA|**

Charlie was getting rather annoyed while sitting in the doctor's office because all she wanted to do was take a shower and lay in her own bed until she fell asleep since she didn't sleep much while she was gone. Since she didn't have an appointment she had to wait until the doctor was available to do examine her and the baby.

The brunette had began to protest until she saw the unshed tears in the Tacoma killer's eyes. Of course Tig wouldn't have been able to notice because he didn't know the signs of when Happy was upset. She had never seen the man cry but she had seen him choke down his emotions so she remained silent until she was called back.

"How are you doing Charlie?" The doctor smiled as she walked in.

"I'm doing well." Charlie smiled back softly, "Sorry for the pop up, but we're heading out of town and wanted to see if everything was alright before we left." Charlie half lied and felt Happy squeeze her hand gently.

"It's totally understandable with first time pregnancies." The doctor smiled and moved to the ultra sound machine and turned it on, "How are things going with the pregnancy?" She questioned.

"Good." Charlie smiled, "I am starting to realize what I can eat and can't eat. The best part is when something smells absolutely delicious and then the moment I taste it I run to the bathroom." Charlie joked.

"I was like that with my second." The doctor shook her head with a laugh and had told Charlie to lay back against the exam table, "It still amazes me how each pregnancy is different. With my third I could eat anything under the sun and the first I couldn't hardly eat anything." The doctor laughed as she applied the gel.

Charlie glanced to Happy who had not let go of her hand once it was just her and Tig and then glanced to her father to see both of their eyes glued to the screen and she turned her attention back to the screen.

The moment the familiar sound filled the room Charlie turned to Happy since he was hearing the heart beat for the first time and gave him a smile.

"The baby has a strong heart beat." The doctor smiled, "That's a good thing." She added so Happy wouldn't begin to worry since he was about to open his mouth to ask a question.

"The baby is completely fine." The doctor looked to Charlie and then to Happy, "Would you guys like to know the sex of the baby?" She asked.

"Yes." Tig spoke up first causing Charlie to let out a laugh and then she turned to Happy.

"What do you say daddy? Want to know what we're having?" Charlie questioned and watched as the man tore his eyes away from the screen to look at Charlie and gave her a nod before putting his dark eyes back on the screen.

The doctor began to point out the legs and arms and then zoomed in between the legs and had Charlie, Happy, and Tig try to guess what it was. Both men had decided to stay silent because neither had a clue what they were looking at.

"I have no idea." Charlie laughed, "What is it?" Charlie questioned.

"Congratulations mom, dad and grandpa, it's a boy." The doctor smiled.

Charlie grinned from ear to ear and wiped at her eyes and looked Happy when he had raised her hand to kiss it. She knew that he still wouldn't say anything until they were back home and she glanced to her father who wiped his cheeks.

Once the doctor had printed off a few pictures for them, Charlie was handed paper towel to wipe the gel off and then sat up and pushed her t-shirt down.

"Thank you so much for squeezing us in." Charlie thanked the doctor again as they left and had schedule the next appointment for January and headed out the door with Happy and Tig.

 **|SOA|**

Once Charlie had pulled into the driveway of her home, she couldn't help but to get excited about seeing Rocco and Molly and heard them barking from inside as she got out of the car.

"I'll let you two have some time together, I'll be back later with dinner." Tig kissed her forehead and Charlie gave him a nod as Happy pulled his bike into the driveway and parked beside her.

The brunette wasted no time in walking into the house after unlocking it and was instantly greeted by two extremely happy dogs, and she cried out a laugh.

"I missed you too guys." Charlie managed to pet them both until Happy walked into the house behind her and locked the door, "Yeah, I know. You were lonely, I know." Charlie chuckled as they both tried to jump on her to lick her face.

"Down." Happy growled, "Go lay down."

"Hap..." Charlie started to protest and noticed that he had taken his kutte and boots off.

Happy shook his head and moved past her and disappeared down the hall. Charlie let out a small sigh and decided to not pressure him to talk and decided to take a nice hot shower, so she made her way to the bedroom and stripped out of her clothes and walked into the bathroom to see Happy starting the shower.

"Should be hot enough in a minute." Happy stated and Charlie gave him a nod and moved to the sink to brush her teeth.

Once she had brushed her teeth, Charlie moved to step into the shower and the moment the hot water touched her skin she relaxed.

After standing under the sprayer for several moments, the brunette began to shave her legs since she hadn't been able to shower in two days and noticed that Happy was leaning agains the sink with his arms crossed over his chest staring at her as if she would disappear.

She was thankful that she had enough time to shave her legs before she spotted the tattooed man strip out of his clothes and stepped into the shower with her. She had just managed to put the shampoo into her hair and felt his large hands began to rub the suds around.

"You okay?" Happy questioned lowly.

Charlie turned around to let the water spray down on her to rinse her hair and looked up to the man.

"I'm fine." Charlie answered, "I was really scared at first but then I realized they were idiots." Charlie explained, "They didn't hurt me Hap. The worst they did was try to give me old Chinese food." Charlie tried to joke and watched as the man shook his head.

"How'd you get the bruises?" Happy questioned and grabbed her wrists carefully with his large hands and rubbed his thumb across the skin gently.

"That was me. They taped my hands in the van on the way to the house and I tried to break out of them." Charlie explained and grew quiet for a few moments, "Are you okay?" Charlie questioned gently as she looked into his eyes.

She wasn't surprised that he didn't answer her, instead changed the subject and let her know that her new clothes were in the bags in the closet along with the baby things she had gotten the day she was taken. As much as Charlie wanted Happy to talk, she knew that she couldn't push him on this one.

Once she had washed her body off, she had rinsed off and went to step out of the shower and wrapped a towel around her and glanced over her shoulder to see Happy rinsing his body wash off.

After wrapping a towel around her hair, Charlie moved into th bedroom and opened the closet door to put on a pair of new panties and a sportsbra and then grabbed a pair of sweatpants that she had gotten and walked back into the bathroom to grab her brush and put the towel in the hamper.

Charlie's eyes stayed as Happy as she walked out of the room to sit on the bed where Rocco and Molly were waiting for her and she began to brush the knots out of her hair. She could tell that he was still reeling from her being taken and felt bad for not doing something to prevent it.

"I'm sorry." Charlie spoke up causing him to furrow his eyebrows at her.

"For what?" Happy questioned as he pulled his sweatpants up over his boxers.

"I should have fought back or something. I just...I was caught off guard and froze." Charlie admitted, "I should have screamed for dad or something but I was just scared, I didn't know what to do."

Happy shook his head and ran a hand over his face and approached her, "That shit ain't your fault. Those mother fuckers had a knife on you." Happy stated, "We saw the security footage from the store, there was nothing you could have done Charlie." Happy stated, "You did what I told you to do if something like that happened."

"You...You aren't mad at me?" Charlie questioned quietly and watched as Happy shook his head no.

She watched as he bent down and rested on the heels of his feet and put his large hands on either side of her and looked up at her.

"I thought I was never going to see you again." Happy shook his head, "I didn't know what the fuck to do. I had never been so fucking scared in my life Charlie." Happy admitted, "The thought of something happening to you...to the our son..." Happy let out a sigh as he rested his forehead against her stomach.

Charlie's frown deepened when she felt his shoulders start to shake and then felt her stomach getting a little wet and realized that he was crying. Charlie wrapped her arms around him the best she could from their position.

"I'm okay, the baby is okay..." Charlie whispered as she stroked his head, "We're here and we aren't going anywhere." Charlie added trying to sooth the man.

After being in that position for several moments, Happy was able to take control of his emotions and wiped his cheeks quickly, "Hope you know you ain't leaving my side for a while." Happy rasped out and Charlie chuckled lowly.

"I kind of figured that much." Charlie smiled at him, "Will you lay with me? I wasn't able to sleep..." Charlie began to explain.

"Yeah, come on." Happy moved to stand up and headed towards the head of the bed and pulled the blankets down as Charlie crawled up the bed and past the dogs.

Once the couple had gotten comfortable in the large bed with the dogs laying at their feet, Charlie turned to face Happy and was caught off guard when he had crashed his lips against hers. She knew that he was pouring his emotions into the kiss as he deepened it for a few moments before pulling away leaving her breathless.

"Get some sleep baby." Happy murmured after placing a kiss on her forehead.

"How am I suppose to sleep after a kiss like that?" Charlie breathed out and found herself getting extremely tired as she was pulled towards him and found herself cuddling into his chest. The last thing she remembered was Happy's chest lightly rumbling from laughter before falling into a deep sleep.

 **AN: So baby Lowman is a boy. Feel free to leave name suggestions!**


	11. Chapter 11

It had been a couple of days since Charlie had gotten back home. The brunette could tell that something was bugging the tattooed man and was weighing heavy on his mind. Even though he was still in a weird mood that she couldn't figure out he still talked to her and hadn't let her out of his sight. She knew that he would be extremely protective for a while and knew not to argue about it and just let him do his own thing. With Christmas approaching quickly she wanted him to be in good spirits for the holiday so she knew that she would have to approach him about what was on his mind.

Clay and Gemma both had told him to take a couple weeks away from the garage and helping the club out so he could take some time to get his thoughts straight. She knew that he had taken full advantage of his time off and had updated the security system and changed all of the locks and had made sure all of the window locks were secure.

"Babe?" Charlie murmured as she crawled onto the large bed where Happy was sitting and drawing in his sketch book.

"Hm?" Happy hummed as he glanced up from his lap to see the brunette.

"Can I talk to you about something?" Charlie questioned gently and gently took the sketchbook out of his lap and moved it to the side of the bed and then straddled his lap so he couldn't walk away.

"What's up?" Happy questioned with a raised eyebrow as he put his large hands on her thighs and rubbed them up and down gently.

"I just...I noticed that something has been bugging you." Charlie commented lowly, "I know that you were upset that I was taken, but I kind of thought that maybe it would only last a day or two..." Charlie added, "I was just wondering what was wrong?" Charlie questioned and watched as he let out a frustrated breath.

"I've been upset about the fact that you were taken." Happy stated, "I've been upset that your fucking dad had let it happen and wasn't keeping an eye on you." Happy added, "Something could have happened to you and our son Charlie. I could have lost the both of you, and I'm more pissed off with the fact that I just shot one of the three assholes instead of..." Happy trailed off and shook his head.

"Instead of what baby?" Charlie questioned cupping his cheek, knowing that he didn't like her to hear the things he did to his victims.

"Instead of torturing them like I planned." Happy stated without going into detail, "I spent two fucking days thinking the worst and had so much fucking planned for those assholes but the moment you were in my arms, I just had one mission and that was to get you to a doctor to make sure you and our kid was okay." Happy growled with frustration.

Charlie knew that it was bugging him that he didn't make their deaths painful, but she was grateful that he was with her from the moment she left the van. She wasn't sure what to say to help him, but she leaned forward to kiss him gently.

"I'm glad that you wanted to get me and the baby checked out and that you were with us." Charlie placed his large hand on her stomach, "Instead of sending Juice or someone else to the doctor's office. That is something that you should have been there for and not anyone else, so in my book you did the right thing." Charlie added and felt Happy rubbed her stomach gently.

"Might be true, but doesn't make me any less pissed off about it." Happy tried to joke and pulled her arm gently to pull her chest to his and wrapped his arms around her as she rested her head against his shoulder, "Might be pissed off about how I handled it but I'm glad you both are okay." Happy mumbled into her hair, "Don't think that I'm not happy you both are safe."

"I never would have thought you weren't Hap." Charlie commented and kissed his neck, "Just wish I knew what could take your mind off it." Charlie added and felt Happy's large hands go to her butt.

"I know something that might help." Happy growled lowly as he thrusted his hips up against her.

Charlie chuckled lightly and pushed herself up to sit on his center and reached for the hem of her shirt and pulled it up and tossed it to the floor to expose her large breasts. She wasn't surprised that Happy quickly flipped them to where he was hovering over her and began to kiss down her neck. She knew by the rough kisses against her skin he was going to be a little rough and she was completely okay with it.

"Hap..." Charlie moaned out as his tongue swirled around her nipple as his fingers rubbed her pantie covered mound and then let go of her nipple with a pop before moving to the other and doing the same.

Happy pulled away from the woman and rested on his knees before grabbing her panties and pulling them down and ran a finger across her folds to see if she was wet and smirked.

"Get on your hands and knees." Happy growled lowly and Charlie did as he said and looked over her shoulder when she felt him get off the bed.

Her cheeks turned a little red seeing him push his sweatpants and boxers down and kicked them off his feet and began to stroke himself lazily as he stared at her naked frame that was waiting for him.

She felt her hips start to wiggle a little bit feeling the arousal of watching the man stroke himself and licked her lips at the sight of his fit form.

"See something you like?" Happy questioned as he moved to the bed and the brunette nodded her head.

She yelped out when his large hand smacked her butt cheek and then gripped her hip, "What was that baby?" Happy questioned as he took the head of his hard on and stroked it up and down her entrance, "I asked if you saw something you liked." Happy questioned again and then smacked her other butt cheek.

"Yes! God yes..." Charlie moaned as he continued to tease her entrance with his hard member, "Please Hap..." Charlie moaned and tried to wiggle her hips against him to get him to enter her.

"Please what?" Happy questioned as he smacked her butt again.

"Pl..please fuck me..." Charlie begged, "Please."

She heard Happy's low chuckle and gasped when he thrusted into her hard. He allowed her a moment to adjust to his size before he pulled almost all the way out and then thrusted back into her with the same amount of force.

Charlie's hands grasped the sheets as he kept a hard and fast pace and couldn't help the moans and screams that escaped her lips as she rested her head against the mattress. She was slightly aware of Happy's dirty talk but she couldn't concentrate on the words and gasped when both of her arms were grabbed by the man and he instantly wrapped an arm around her carefully as he began to thrust harder into her.

"You like this dick inside you, don't you baby?" Happy growled lowly in her ear, "Take it like such a good girl." Happy rasped and nipped at her ear.

"Oh...ah..oh God!" Charlie moaned, "So..so close." Charlie managed to choke out.

"You want to come on my dick Charlie?" Happy growled and Charlie nodded her head not being able to speak loud enough, and grew even more wet when Happy slapped her ass hard, "Answer me."

"Y..yes Hap! God yes..." Charlie choked out.

"Come on my dick baby, let me feel you squeeze my dick." Happy growled in a dangerous tone and Charlie instantly knew that it was going to get a lot more rough and braced herself as her climax approached quickly.

"That's it baby..." Happy growled as Charlie screamed out in pleasure and fell forward to rest on her elbows, and Happy smacked her ass again, "Hang on Charlie." Happy ordered as he gripped both of her hips and began to pound into her hard and fast and continued to smack at each butt cheek just as hard.

"So fucking tight..." Happy growled to himself, "So fucking wet..."

"Oh God..." Charlie moaned out as she clawed the bed sheets.

"Who's pussy is this Charlie?" Happy growled lowly as he pounded into her.

"Yours...yours baby." Charlie managed to squeak out.

"That's right." Happy moaned out, "I'm gonna cum..." Happy growled and pulled out of her and rested his arm on her lower back and began to stroke himself hard as he began to explode onto her folds and then thrusted back into her to finish emptying himself.

"Fuck!" Happy hissed as another climax rippled through Charlie as his thrusts became slower.

"Happy..." Charlie moaned out and fell to her side careful to not put pressure on her stomach and felt Happy fall on her back and laid on his side slightly as they both tried to catch their breathing.

They both remained silent for several minutes in order to catch their breath and Happy knew that he was extremely rough with her compared to normal and instantly felt bad. By the time he managed to find his voice he pulled a throw blanket up to cover their lower halves.

"I didn't hurt you did I?" Happy questioned lowly as he rubbed Charlie's arm gently. He grew worried when she didn't respond and was afraid that he had hurt her and leaned up to look at her face and found her fast asleep causing him to let out a little chuckle and kissed her head.

 **|SOA|**

When Charlie woke up a couple of hours later she had to admit that she was a little sore between her legs but it definitely wasn't a bad thing. She frowned a little when she realized that she was in bed alone besides Molly laying at her feet and glanced around the room.

Once she had stretched out and got out of the bed, Charlie moved to grab Happy's blue flannel that was laying on the arm of the chair in the corner and slipped it on and buttoned a few of the buttons as she walked out of the room.

"Hap?" Charlie spoke out loud and heard movement in the guest bedroom and walked to the opened door to see Happy cleaning out the last of the boxes, "What are you doing?" Charlie questioned as she approached the man and noticed that he had different emotions behind his dark eyes.

"Just cleaning up the rest of this shit." Happy stated and Charlie frowned.

"What's wrong?" Charlie questioned.

Happy shook his head and put a few more things in the last empty box and then turned to the brunette, "Shouldn't have been that rough with you..." Happy stated with frustration towards himself.

"Hap, baby..." Charlie approached him, "I definitely wasn't complaining." Charlie smiled up to him, "If I thought I couldn't handle it then I would have said something." Charlie added and furrowed her eyebrows when he pushed his flannel that was on her up a little to show the slight fingerprint bruises on her.

"That isn't alright Charlie." Happy growled.

Charlie scrunched her face in confusion because it wasn't the first time that he had left small bruises from being rough and knew that it was because he was still reeling about what had happened to her.

"Happy, will you please stop?" Charlie almost begged, "It's not the first time we were that rough and I am fine. I enjoyed it." Charlie stated, "I know that you are upset about what happened and I am too but I'm trying to be thankful that I didn't get hurt, that the baby didn't get hurt and we were able to come back to you in one piece." Charlie added, "This beating yourself up isn't going to change what happened. It happened and we're all okay and we need to move on from it."

Happy gave a nod, "I think I just need to beat the shit out of someone." Happy commented lowly, "Might make me feel a little better. Still pissed off about everything and then seeing those..." Happy gestured to her hip.

"Go beat the shit out of a hang around then. I want you to be less broody for Christmas." Charlie tried to joke and managed to get a little smile out of the tattooed man.

"I love you." Happy chuckled lowly.

"I love you too handsome." Charlie smiled.

 **|SOA|**

Charlie had to admit that she was slightly surprised that Happy had told her to get dressed because they were going to the club house in order for him to let out his built up tension. She had tried to protest because she didn't want to be around all of the drunk people and cigarette smoke, but he had promised her that he was going there for one thing and one thing only and that was to beat the shit out of someone.

The brunette found herself sitting at a picnic table with Piney and Tig while the tattooed man was in the ring on his second fight. She had given up watching him because of the fact that the man he was fighting had gotten some pretty good hits in and it sent her hormones into over drive.

"How long has he been like that?" Tig questioned to Charlie.

"A couple of days. He's pissed cause he didn't do more to those guys." Charlie explained, "I told him that he should do what he had to in order to get rid of his brooding but I didn't think it would consist of fights back to back." Charlie joked.

"I take it he isn't letting you out of his sight still?" Piney questioned and Charlie raised an eyebrow as if saying what do you think.

"If I had it my way I'd be laying on the couch watching Christmas movies." Charlie laughed, "I know he wouldn't feel comfortable leaving me alone right now so it's better to just go with it instead of arguing." Charlie added.

"Might have a point doll." Tig commented as he took a drink of his beer, "You didn't see how he was while you were gone." Tig shook his head, "He wasn't himself. He was a lot fucking worse than what he is now."

"He destroyed everything in his path." Piney commented, "Even knocked Opie and Jax around and he about punched Clay until Gemma told him to go home and that you wouldn't want him acting like that."

Charlie frowned. She knew that Happy would never tell her just how scared he was and would always sugar coat it but she knew how bad he had been because at first she was scared and wanted nothing more than to be back with him. She had tried to tell him that she wasn't scared once she had realized the men were complete idiots and had treated her decently, but she admitted that at fist she was terrified. For some reason Happy had believed that she was trying to sugar coat things for him so he wouldn't fly off the handle even more.

Charlie's eyes scanned towards the ring and noticed that Happy had won the fight and was resting outside of the ring and she noticed a blonde crow eater was approaching him and knew that she had to of been new because no one pushed up on him.

"Excuse me." Charlie stated and pushed herself off the picnic table and headed straight for the ring and narrowed her eyes when she saw the woman trail a hand down Happy's sweaty chest and noticed that he tried to move from her touch.

"Come on baby, let me make you feel better." The woman purred and Charlie scoffed.

"You're new around here right?" Charlie questioned grabbing the woman's wrist to keep from touching her boyfriend again.

"What's it to you?" The woman growled and yanked her arm away.

"Well here's a little news flash for you, the man you are trying to push up on is spoken for." Charlie growled lowly and went to take a step forward but Happy quickly put an arm around her carefully, "You're lucky I'm pregnant with HIS child or you would be picking your teeth up with a broken fucking hand." Charlie sneered.

"I'm sure a man like him can speak for himself." The woman commented a little to cockily causing Happy to smirk towards Charlie and then turned to face the crow eater.

"I don't think you know the rules around here." Happy stated and watched as the woman stood a little straighter with a smirk forming.

"Why don't you teach me the rules then?"

Charlie's stomach tightened seeing Happy take a step closer to the gash and almost frowned up until he spoke.

"You keep your fucking hands off me." Happy growled in a dangerous tone, "You will never amount to the woman she is, and you sure as hell would never please me as much as she can. The next time you think about touching me I will cut your hand off and shove it down your throat." Happy spoke so calmly that it even sent a shiver down Charlie's spine, "Do I make myself clear?" Happy questioned with narrowed eyes and the woman nodded her head.

Charlie glanced around to see the oldest crow-eater, Becky quickly approaching and knew that she had kept all of the new gashes in line.

"Becky I suggest you inform her of the rules around here and she's fucking lucky that I'm pregnant right now because other wise..." Charlie began to rant but Becky quickly nodded her head.

"I'm sorry Charlie. Trust me, it won't happen again." Becky gave her a soft smile, "I'm glad that you are back in one piece and congratulations on the baby." Becky added and Charlie gave her a nod.

The brunette watched as Becky grabbed the blondes arm and immediately began scolding her in front of the men. She had known Becky for several years and had even baby sat her a few times when Gemma couldn't. She was thankful that she could trust her and knew that she would get it through the newbie's head that she wasn't someone she wanted to mess with.

"Fucking whore." Charlie grumbled giving the woman a dirty look before Happy threw an arm around her shoulder.

"Let's get you home." Happy leaned down to kiss her head.

"About damn time." Charlie huffed in annoyance and was pulled away from the ring before casting one last look at the woman to see Becky putting the fear of God into her and gave her a sickening smile when the gash looked to her almost scared.

 **|SOA|**

Once Charlie and Happy had gotten home, she was thankful that he had seemed less tense than what he was before and knew that he had gotten most of it out of his system in the ring.

He had taken a shower in order to get the sweat and some of the blood washed off of him as Charlie changed into a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt and noticed that she had a text from Becky. She had read the text and smiled to herself when she was told that the gash would no longer be a problem. The brunette had sent her a quick thank you to her and knew that if she wasn't pregnant she would have handled it herself.

Charlie had went to let Rocco and Molly back in and locked up the back door and then headed back into the bedroom to see Happy getting dressed.

"Tomorrow, you think you could hang out with Gemma for a bit or something so I can get Christmas shopping done?" Happy questioned and Charlie smiled just admiring his naked form.

"Yeah, that's fine." Charlie snapped out of her thoughts and moved to crawl into the bed and laughed when Rocco and Molly both jumped on Happy's side of the bed.

"Stop encouraging them." Happy growled lowly as he tried to get the dogs off the bed.

"What are you going to do when our son is here and wants to lay in bed with me?" Charlie questioned.

"Kick him out of the bed too." Happy stated without cracking a smile or laugh.

Charlie nearly gasped and glared at her boyfriend, "You are not kicking our child out of bed."

"I was kidding." Happy chuckled and managed to push the dogs to the end of the bed, "But I will tell you now that I don't like sharing you so you better learn some time management." Happy added and Charlie rolled her blue eyes.

"You are so clingy." Charlie joked as Happy wrapped his arms around her, "But I love you."

"I love you too, now be quiet so I can watch this movie." Happy teased.

"The TV isn't even on asshole." Charlie scoffed and smacked his chest and glared at the man when he reached for the remote to turn the TV on.

"Now be quiet." Happy smirked and Charlie rolled her eyes and shook her head and turned on her side with her back facing the man and found herself starting to doze off.

 ***Don't forget to leave name suggestions for baby Lowman.**

 **Also, I apologize for any spelling errors or grammar mistakes. My laptop has been possessed. I will be updating again over the weekend for all 3 stories since I am beginning to cough my head off from this weather changing. Seriously, it goes from winter weather advisory's to spring time weather within 2-4 days. It has everyone sick in this house. Ugh.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: Thank you everyone for sticking through the long update. I took some much needed time for myself and enjoyed every minute of it. Also, thank you for all the kind words. So let's get to this chapter shall we?**

Early that morning Happy was woken up from a dead sleep with his large thick member in Charlie's mouth. He had tried to get the woman to stop so he could be buried inside of her, but she wouldn't allow that to happen and it drove him crazy. Once he had recovered from his intense orgasm, he had spent the entire morning buried inside of her and the cuddled against her until he was fully awake.

The tattooed man was now regretting that he had agree to have Tig tag along with him to do his Christmas shopping. He had been half asleep with Charlie laying on his chest and felt her plump lips against his neck and ear as her nails scraped against his scalp lightly when she had brougt up the idea. He knew that he hadn't said much to the man since Charlie was taken while with him, and was still trying to deal with not torturing the idiots like he had wanted. Charlie had made the comment that she didn't want their Christmas together to have built up tension, and he reluctantly agreed, because she had asked him to.

The two men had been shopping for nearly two hours until they had decided to stop for lunch. Happy had finished up with what he wanted to get, and had even gotten more than he needed because he was tired of just walking around while Tig took his time looking every single item in the stores over. He groaned and rolled his dark orbs when Tig had mentioned that there were a few more stores that he wanted to check out because he didn't get enough things for Charlie.

"You do realize that she's not 10 years old anymore, right?" Happy questioned after taking a bite of his burger and then shoving some fries into his mouth.

"Just wait until your kid is born." Tig commented taking a drink of his milkshake, "You'll be buying Christmas presents for him until he's fourty. If you two decided to have a girl, you'll buy even more until she's sixty." Tig added.

Happy couldn't help to laugh a little. He knew that Tig was right. He was going to make sure that his son had the best of everything. Since he didn't have a father growing up, and his mother worked numerous jobs to just put food on the table, he wanted to make sure that his kids would never have the childhood he had.

"Besides, I saw you buying things for the kid already." Tig commented and Happy chuckled lowly, "I think you might be worse than Charlie." Tig added and looked around the diner for a moment before narrowing his eyes for a moment.

"What?" Happy questioned looking up from his plate to see Tig tense for a moment and then relax.

Tig shook his head and finished off his burger, "I think that guy has been following us." Tig commented, "He was in like 3 of the stores we were at earlier, and now he is in the diner?" Tig questioned mostly to himself.

His bright blue eyes took note of the man's salt and pepper hair and noticed that he looked familiar but couldn't place where he had seen him before. He watched as Happy looked over his shoulder to spot the man and then shrugged his shoulders.

"I swear I've seen him somewhere before." Tig muttered to himself, but decided to let it go as he finished off his milkshake, and noticed the man looked towards his direction.

"Want me to say something?" Happy questioned seeing that Tig was bugged by the man.

"Nah. Don't feel like having Charlie bail us out of jail." Tig stated with a small laugh when Happy mumbled a good point and finished up his meal.

Once the two men had finished their lunches, Happy had decided to head to the restroom to relieve himself while Tig paid for the meals. When Happy was finished in the bathroom, he had headed outside in order to call Charlie to check in with her since she was spending the day with Gemma.

After a couple of rings, Charlie answered the phone as he leaned against the SUV and smoked his cigarette.

"Hey baby..."

"I might kill your dad. He is worse than you in a store." Happy replied earning a laugh from the brunette, "What are you doing?" Happy questioned.

"Just got to the store with Gemma. It's a mad house." Charlie replied, "I figured I'd stock up for Christmas dinner and then a few dinners so we don't have to fight these lunatics in the aisles." Charlie added, "How's shopping going though? You get what you needed?" Charlie questioned.

"Yeah, got way more than I needed. Got some extra stuff for mom, managed to get some shit for Tig without him being overly nosey." Happy answered, "Got way more shit for you than you deserve after the stunt you pulled this morning." Happy teased causing Charlie to scoff playfully.

"I should be loaded on presents for waking you up with a blow job." Charlie chuckled when Happy let out a growl.

"Still think the only reason you did that was so I'd agree to bring your dad with me." Happy commented.

"No, I did that because I was horny. The cuddling was to get my way."

Happy rolled his dark eyes, practically seeing the smirk on the beautiful brunette's face through the phone, "We shouldn't be too much longer. Just got done eating lunch, Tig said he had a few more stores he wanted to check out." Happy added as he glanced around the small parking lot to see Tig talking to the man he had pointed out in the diner and noticed Tig's face was getting red, "I'm going to jump off here and get this shit done though, alright?"

"Alright baby, I'll see you later."

Happy hung the phone up when he had saw Tig push the man back and took long strides to get to the father of his girlfriend. He quickly put a hand on the stranger's chest and pushed him back a few steps and glared at in him in warning to not even think of touching him.

"The fuck is going on?!" Happy growled to Tig who was furious.

Tig let out a small cold laugh and pushed Happy's hand away that was holding him back. He rubbed his jaw for a second before turning to look at the stranger, "Tell him what you told me." Tig pointed to Happy, knowing that as soon as the tattooed man found out who the man was and what he wanted, he was going to be just as pissed.

"Look, I don't want any sort of trouble." The man stated and Happy furrowed his eyebrows in confusion and dropped his hand from the man's chest and then crossed his arms over his chest, silently waiting for him to say what he had to say, "His daughter..." The man pointed to Tig and Happy took a dangerously close step to the man at the mention of Charlie, "She is my wife's daughter. We have a son who is sick and we...I was hoping to see if she was willing to get tested to see if she was a match. He needs a kidney." The man explained.

"Fuck no." Happy growled, his hands closing into tight fists.

"We are running out of options! He is only twenty five. He has his whole life ahead of him!" The man explained with urgency and Tig shook his head.

"The kid over-dosed. Apparently fucked his kidneys up popping pills." Tig explained with a laugh to Happy.

Tig wasn't laughing at the fact that the man had a sick son. There was a small part of him that even felt bad for the man, because if Charlie had been sick or gotten sick, He would flip the world upside down in order to try to help her. Tig was laughing because of the fact that Charlie's mother's husband was there asking for help from a child that they had wanted nothing to do with the moment they found out about her. He had been extremely lucky that neither of them had wanted to suffer through an abortion and had signed all the rights over to him the moment she was born.

"Please...let me just talk to her." The man begged and Happy immediately shook his head and was about to respond but Tig had cut Happy off.

"You and your wife wanted _nothing_ to do with my daughter the moment you guys found out about her. Now you're here wanting HER help?" Tig questioned almost shocked, "You don't know my kid, she doesn't owe either of you anything." Tig added, "I'm sorry to hear about your kid, honestly I am, but I'm not letting you or your wife anywhere near my daughter. You both lost that right the moment she signed the rights over to me." Tig stated and turned to Happy, "Let's get out of here." Tig added and Happy gave him a nod not knowing what to say about the entire situation.

"Then I'll find her myself and talk to her." The guy announced causing Happy to stop in his tracks with narrowed eyes.

The large tattooed man grabbed the man's shirt quickly and pushed him against the outside building and snarled in his face, "You go near her, I'll fucking kill you."

"Come on killer, let's go." Tig clamped a hand on Happy's shoulder, noticing that they were starting to get a lot of attention from people walking by on the streets.

Happy glared at the man for a moment before letting go of his shirt and walking away with Tig beside him. He knew that he was going to have to tell Charlie about the man, but he wasn't sure how she would handle it since she knew the truth about her mother not wanting her.

"Tis the fuckin' season..." Tig grumbled as he plopped into the passenger seat of Charlie's SUV while Happy started the vehicle up to finish their shopping.

 **|SOA|**

Charlie had been unloading all of the groceries with the help of Gemma while the dogs were outside running off some of their engery when she heard the front door open. Her blue eyes instantly furrowed hearing her boyfriend's voice along with her father's arguing back and forth.

"Wonderful..." Charlie grumbled with sigh following and glanced to Gemma who smirked in return, "Will you two stop it?" Charlie questioned walking into the living room to see Happy's hands full with bags, "What in the hell are you to bitching about now?" Charlie questioned as she watched Happy walk past her to put the bags in the spare bedroom.

"Don't worry about it kid." Tig answered as he walked into the kitchen with Charlie following him.

"If you put him in a bad mood..." Charlie warned with a pointed finger, "Christmas is coming up and I'd prefer for you two not to kill each other." Charlie added.

Tig got into the fridge and grabbed a beer and rolled his eyes seeing that Happy had walked into the kitchen glaring at him, "Don't give me that fuckin' look." Tig growled and Happy took a step towards Tig with a snarl on his face but Charlie quickly stepped in front of him.

"Alright. Enough." Charlie glared to her boyfriend, "What is going on?" Charlie questioned to Happy.

Happy's dark eyes glanced down to Charlie as she was looking up at him with concern on her face and was about to explain what had happened until Tig had cut him off.

"This doesn't concern you Happy." Tig stated out loud as he leaned against the counter and Gemma looked to the two men and then Charlie.

"The hell it doesn't." Happy growled, and Tig was about to respond but Gemma had stepped in.

"Stop acting like a bunch of women and just spit out whatever the problem is." Gemma stated and Charlie quickly agreed while trying to read her boyfriend's face.

Tig huffed with annoyance and ran a hand over his face, "You opened your mouth, so tell her." Tig stated to Happy.

The tattooed man raised his hand and flipped him off and grabbed Charlie's hand and took her into the living room to sit down. He wasted no time in sitting next to her and watched as Gemma and Tig walked into the room.

"Tig noticed someone following us while we were out." Happy started out, "Turns out it's your mother's husband." Happy added and Charlie furrowed her eyebrows.

"He stopped me when I was walking out of the diner. Said who he was, how he knew me. He said that he has a sick kid who fucked up his kidneys because of popping pills." Tig spoke up, "He said that he wanted to talk with you to see if you'd be willing to see if you were a match to him." Tig added.

Happy squeezed the woman's hand, not knowing exactly how she would act and he was slightly surprised that she had let out a laugh while Gemma bitched about him having the balls to approach Tig.

"Babe?" Happy questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Wait..." Charlie controlled her laughter, "You're telling me that the man who convinced my mother to not raise me is wanting me to see if I'm a donor match for their son?" Charlie questioned and watched Tig nod his head, "I hope you told him to fuck off." Charlie added.

"We got the point across." Happy added and leaned to kiss Charlie's temple.

Charlie couldn't believe it. She couldn't even wrap her mind around the fact that her mother's husband actually thought that it would be a smart idea to ask her for help. Granted, she felt bad for the sick guy, but that didn't mean that she would be willing to give up a organ for someone she didn't know. Even if she weren't pregnant, her thoughts would still be the same on the entire subject. He was nuts. The people she had never met were officially lunatics in her book.

Once Charlie was able to get over what had happened, she had went back to unloading the groceries and putting them away in the cabinets and fridge. She could vaguely hear her father and Gemma discussing what had happened and knew that Happy had disappeared ino the guest room to seperate her gifts from the rest so she could help him wrap everyone's gifts.

Charlie had let the dogs in once she was done and walked into the living room, "I'm going to order pizza for dinner, you guys staying?" Charlie questioned to Gemma and Tig.

"I can't baby, I have to head back to the garage." Gemma explained and Tig gave his daughter a nod that he was staying.

Charlie padded her way through the living room and to the closed spare bedroom door and gave it a soft knock.

"Yeah?" Happy questioned through the door.

"I'm going to order pizza for dinner. That good with you?" Charlie questioned through the door and laughed when she found it locked.

"Hang on woman." Happy growled hearing Charlie wiggle the door handle a few times.

He had seperated most of the gifts so Charlie wouldn't come across any of hers while she helped him wrap his mother and Tig's gifts, and reached for the door to unlock it once her gifts were in a bag out of sight.

"Yes?" Happy questioned looking down to the brunette who was eyeing the room.

"I said that I was going to order pizza for dinner. Is that good with you?" Charlie questioned as Happy wrapped his arms around her and rested his chin on the top of her head.

"Yeah, that's fine." Happy gave a nod, "How you feeling?" Happy questioned, moving his hands down her sides and rested a hand on her small bump.

"Good, getting hungry though." Charlie commented, "I want to get these presents wrapped so we don't have to worry about it. I'm going to be busy tomorrow cooking for the next day, so we might have a long night babe." Charlie added.

"You didn't wrap your gifts yet did you?" Happy chuckled when he noticed the large grin on her face, "Of course you wait until the last minute." Happy shook his head, "Let's go order the pizza and get this shit over with. Tig said he needs help with wrapping his shit for Ma too."

Charlie shook her head with a laugh as she was gently pulled out of the room by Happy. She always loved the fact that Happy and Tig both wanted her help with wrapping Maria's presents so they were presentable. She had loved the fact that neither man wanted help making her presents presentable, so instead she accepted the messy wrapped gifts with a large smile on her face. Charlie had even been able to tell which man wrapped what over the years because her father used less tape than Happy. The tattooed man had been known to over tape to where she would have to use his knife in order to open some gifts.

Once the brunette had said her goodbyes to the Queen, Charlie had jotted down what kind of pizza she had wanted and had Happy call for the food. She knew that she was going to have to talk to her father about what her mother's husband had asked of her but she decided to just enjoy the holiday with her family first.


	13. Chapter 13

Later that evening Happy was a little grumpy because Charlie had put a stop to him carrying her to the bedroom because she had realized at the last minute she had forgotten a few last Christmas gifts in Gemma's car. The pregnant brunette had kissed him quickly before disappearing out of the house. Now, he sat on the large couch in front of the coffee table staring at the large amount of unwrapped gifts, waiting for his old lady to come back.

He wasn't surprised to see the headlights from the front door and knew that Charlie had gotten back home in one piece. He knew that he was wanting to talk to her about the news of her mother's husband stopping Tig earlier that afternoon, but he knew that she didn't want to discuss it further. Hearing the front door open, his dark eyes locked to Charlie once she had walked into the living room and was instantly greeted by the dogs.

"What took you so long?" Happy questioned, "You've been gone for like an hour." Happy added as Charlie kicked her boots off and dropped the sack on the floor.

"I wasn't gone _that_ long." Charlie chuckled, "I'm going to jump in the shower real quick. Gem and Luann were smoking weed and I feel like the smoke is on me." Charlie added stopping at the couch to give Happy a quick kiss before she disappeared into the house.

Happy knew that they were going to spend the night wrapping the large amount of gifts to get it out of the way since they had a few dinners to go to before Christmas Eve, so he went to the fridge to grab a beer and realized that he had drank the last one.

"Fuck..." Happy frowned and decided to run to the liquor store a few blocks away to pick up another case.

He had disappeared into the house and into the bathroom to see Charlie standing naked under the sprayer and took a moment to admire her pregancy curves.

"Babe, I'm running to get more beer." Happy spoke up, "You need anything?" Happy questioned.

"No, thanks though." Charlie commented and nearly jumped when Happy's face appeared through the curtain, "What do you think you're doing?" Charlie questioned as his dark eyes scanned her up and down.

"Just appreciating my old lady." Happy smirked as he reached in to cup her mound and let out a small groan at the contact.

"Hap..." Charlie moaned as Happy slipped a finger inside of her and held onto his forearm in hopes of getting him to continue his slow assault.

Charlie nearly whined as Happy pulled his hand away from her and leaned in a little further to give her a quick kiss with an arrogant smirk on his face as he pulled away and disappeared out of the bathroom.

"Asshole." Charlie grumbled, knowing that he had teased her because of her leaving so quickly earlier and not letting him have his way with her.

By the time Charlie had went through her normal shower routine and then made sure to get all of the soap suds out of her hair, she had turned the water off and wrapped herself up with a towel and then wrapped one around her hair. She had moved to the bathroom mat in order to dry off before disappearing into the bedroom.

The pregnant brunette had just dropped the towel from around her body and put on a pair of black boy cut panties and then slipped on one of Happy's old gray samcro t-shirts that she had taken from him so long ago when she heard Happy walk through the front door. Charlie had grabbed her favorite bottle of lotion and moved to sit on the edge of the bed to apply it to her legs when she spotted the tattooed man walking in the bedroom with a beer in his hands. She glanced up to him to see him leaning against the door frame with one arm across his chest as he held the bottle of beer with his other hand.

"Oh, you'll never believe what Luann tried to convince me to do." Charlie commented as she rubbed the lotion on her left leg.

"Hard tellin' with her." Happy commented, "What she have to say?" Happy questioned.

"Well she was telling me about how Cara Cara is starting a website and she actually said that she wanted me to do a few photoshoots for her. Something about men would love the pregnancy curves." Charlie let out a little laugh seeing the man's dark eyes turn several shades darker and practically saw the smoke rolling out of his ears and nose.

"Hell fuckin' no." Happy growled, "Ain't no fuckin' way in hell you're doing it." Happy growled in a dangerously low voice.

Happy instantly thought back to a couple of years ago when he had gotten into town after a run and stopped by a pool party Luann had thrown for her workers and had invited the Sons, including Charlie and Gemma. He had nearly laid his bike down spotting his old lady in a barely there black bikini with one of the porn guys chatting her up as she laid out in the sun. He didn't bother asking any sort of questions as he stormed over and sucker punched the guy in the mouth. He was vaguely aware of Charlie hollering for him to stop but he didn't listen. Happy had beat the man to a bloody pulp and then tried to drown the man in the pool. The only reason the prick wasn't dead was because Jax, Clay and Opie had pulled him off the man. Once he had let the man go, he grabbed Charlie's arm and dragged her out of the pool area with his Kutte covering her body. That was the biggest fight the two ever had, when they had gotten home, the two got into a screaming match. Charlie ended up leaving the house for three days until he went to her father's and dragged her back home.

The tattooed man knew that he was almost ten years older than Charlie and the age never got to him until younger better suited man had approached her through out the years. The idea of her naked body being up on a website to jerk off to had him seeing red and he instantly sat the beer down on the fire place under the TV and closed the distance between them.

"Hap..." Charlie froze feeling Happy's large hand on her chin and forcing her to look up at him.

She immediately saw the darker look in his eyes and knew that he was about to unleash the side of him he didn't let go of often. She knew better than to try to talk him down in that moment and even though he was overly intimidating this way, she wasn't worried that he would hurt her.

"You're mine." Happy growled pressing a hard kiss to her lips and pulled away from her, "You understand that?" Happy questioned.

Charlie couldn't find her voice at his tone but nodded her head.

"I said do you understand that?" Happy questioned a little louder and Charlie jumped slightly at the tone difference.

"Ye..yes."

"This body is mine. These tits..." Happy used his free hand to grab her large breast and gave it a squeeze and then yanked her up to stand in front of him, "This pussy.." Happy growled cupping her panty covered mound, "That ass...is all fucking mine."

Charlie felt herself try to take a step back when he pulled out his knife, slightly afraid of the large metal blade but ended up falling backwards on the bed with Happy hovering over her. She instinctively put her hands on her stomach and tried to squirm up the bed but Happy had stopped her by grabbing her shirt with his free hand.

The brunette laid absolutely still was Happy took the knife and held it to the fabric of the top of her shirt and watched as the blade went downward cutting the fabric in coutwo. As the knife got close to her stomach, she noticed that she had grown more still and her breathing began to pick up as he finished her old favorite shirt off. Her bright blue eyes had unshed tears in her eyes as he put the knife back into the holder and then moved to rip her panties off her.

"You are mine Charlie." Happy growled, "No one else is going to see what belongs to me." Happy stated as he unbuckled his belt and unzipped the zipper and pushed his boxers down to expose his large thick erection.

Charlie had angry sex with Happy plenty of times, but she was always just as angry as he was. This time she wasn't angry though but the rage was practically pouring off of him and she gripped the sheets with her hands when he pulled her legs apart and thrusted into her. She instantly knew that this was his way of claiming her as his, something that made him feel better once in a while.

Charlie couldn't even find her voice to moan out at the sensation Happy was causing as he stood at the edge of the bed with her legs around his waist that he was holding. Her bright blue eyes were vaguely aware of his face in pure concentration with his eyes locked on her as she blinked her eyes closed at the feeling of the climax building.

"Look at me!" Happy demanded causing her to shoot her eyes back open as he began to pound into her, "Who's pussy is this?" Happy questioned with a growl, "Who's body is this baby?" Happy added.

"Oh..Oh god..." Charlie moaned out for the first time and wrapped her hands around his wrists, "Y-yours baby, I'm all yours.." Charlie fluttered her eyes shut as she reached her orgasm within seconds of Happy's hard thrusts, and she swore she saw stars.

"That's right Charlie, you're mine." Happy growled feeling his climax approaching after watching Charlie come undone from his assault and spilled his seed inside of her as she let out an animalistic moan.

 **|SOA|**

It was going on almost nine in the evening when Happy and Charlie had emerged from the bedroom to get started on the Christmas presents. Happy had been silent for the most part after making sure that he hadn't hurt the brunette as he laid on top of her trying to get his breathing under control.

Once Happy had changed into a pair of sweatpants and Charlie had put on a clean pair of panties and another one of Happy's t-shirts, they were both sitting on the floor wrapping presents as the dogs laid on the couch.

Charlie still couldn't form a complete sentence, her legs were like jelly and her center was deliciously sore. She knew that sometimes the age difference between her and Happy had gotten to the man but it never effected him like that, not that she was complaining. She knew a long time ago that his jealousy was because of the age difference. He had swore up and down that she was too young and too beautiful to be with someone like him, and that she would end up leaving him one day. She had nipped that entire issue in the bud after a few arguements. She didn't want anyone else. She didn't care that he was almost ten years older than her. Charlie loved Happy, nothing and no one would change that.

"How are you feeling?" Happy questioned after taking a drink of his beer when he noticed Charlie spaced out as she wrapped.

"I'm good." Charlie answered and looked up at him to give a reassuring smile, "Do you feel better?" Charlie questioned and watched the man nod his head, "You know that I love you right? I wouldn't do something like that pregnant or not pregnant. I know that if you were to do something like that, I'd burn the house down with you in it." Charlie explained.

"I know." Happy stated, "I just...the thought of other assholes looking at you...seeing the side of you that I get to see..." Happy trailed off.

"Makes you want to punch things?" Charlie teased and Happy smirked and nodded his head.

"How you doing with the shit concerning your mother?" Happy questioned, "I know you don't want to deal with it..."

"I'm alright Hap, I promise." Charlie answered truthfully, "I think it's fucked up that he thinks I would even consider helping them. They didn't want me from day one, but they could have who knows how many other kids?" Charlie questioned, "Maybe if things were different back then I'd consider it but knowing what I know now, there is no reason to entertain the issue. It sucks that they have a sick kid, I couldn't image what they are going through but it's not my problem and I refuse to let him or her make me feel like it is." Charlie explained.

"If you weren't pregnant would you consider it?" Happy questioned.

"I mean...the idea crossed my mind for a second." Charlie stated, "But think about it Hap. The moment she found out she was pregnant with me she didn't want an abortion but she didn't want to be apart of my life. Her husband, who I have never met before approaches my dad about wanting to see if I'm a donor match? After telling him from day one they didn't want me contacting them when I'm older. The only reason he showed up was because he wanted something. My thought on it is, they should have thought about that when they decided to not even want me around." Charlie explained and shrugged her shoulders.

Charlie had known the entire situation about her birth mother the moment she was old enough to understand. Her father had always been honest with her, sometimes almost too honest. She had a decent childhood growing up, and even though her birth mother wasn't around, Gemma filled the role as her mother. In her head, Gemma was her mother. She might not have given birth to her, but she was there for her through everything. There were a few times growing up she questioned why her birth mother didn't want her, and she would ask Gemma or Tig about it and they said that she couldn't handle having something so special in her life. That worked for Charlie. She wasn't dragged down with some sort of longing to know her birth mother because Gemma had been the one in her place. In her mind she always had a mother and that was the Queen.

"If he approaches you..." Happy stopped wrapping a present for a moment to look at Charlie.

"Babe, I know. I get ahold of you." Charlie chuckled, "Stop worrying so much and let's get these presents wrapped so you can take me to bed." Charlie added and returned her attention back to the pile of presents in front of her.


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note:** So I absolutely apologize for the long delay with updates. I've been overly busy with getting things ready for summer since I'm still helping my father out. I will try to figure out a updating schedule so there isn't too much of a wait. Thank you all for being so patient with me.

Charlie and Gemma were doing last minute shopping for Christmas Eve dinner, almost too early for Charlie's liking. Gemma had insisted that if they went to the grocery store earlier than normal, they wouldn't have to deal with the crowds of last minute shoppers.

"Didn't we just go to the store like three days ago to avoid having to do this?" Charlie questioned with a tired sigh.

"Yeah, well I ended up forgetting a few things. I saw some new things I wanted to try out. Can you go get me two cartons of eggs?" Gemma questioned as she looked at her list.

Charlie gave her a nod and walked out of the spice aisle they were standing in and went towards the back of the store. The young brunette was exhausted, she had been dealing with a cranky boyfriend ever since she had told him about Luann offering her a job on Cara Cara's website. Even though she had told him that she wasn't interested in it, it didn't stop Happy's jealous side coming out. Usually she could handle the different sides of the tattooed man, but it was like he had gotten some of her pregnancy hormones and she couldn't take much more of it.

Happy's sex drive was over the top majority of the time, but since she had brought up Cara Cara, he had went way over board. She never intended for him to take it seriously, Charlie personally thought it was just funny and figured Happy would joke about it. But now she could barely walk without feeling pain between her legs. She had finally to put a stop to his advances saying that she needed a break because she was hurting from the constant encounters.

Not realizing that she was standing in front of the egg selection, Charlie heard her phone ringing in the pocket of her jacket and knew that it was her boyfriend based on the ringtone.

"Hello?" Charlie answered once she dug the phone out.

"Hey, when you get back, do you want to go get breakfast?" Happy questioned, "I know Gemma was at the house before you could eat..."

Charlie let out a little laugh, "That would be fine, I think we're almost done here anyway."

"Figured I owe you an apology too, I've been a little nuts the past couple of days." Happy explained shortly.

"Hap, it's fine...I know how you work majority of the time. I've just been all over the place with hormones..." Charlie glanced down towards the end of the aisle to see Gemma approaching with the cart and a man a few feet in front of her and narrowed her eyes, "Baby, let's just talk when I get home, we're wrapping up here so I won't be much longer."

"Alright, see ya soon."

Charlie didn't bother to respond and noticed that the man looked overly familiar, and could tell by the way he was looking at her that he knew exactly who she was. She wasn't surprised that Gemma furrowed her eyebrows at the man.

Charlie narrowed her eyes as the man stopped in front of her as she got the two cartons of eggs and tried to move to Gemma's cart.

"May I help you?" Charlie questioned.

"I believe that you are Charlie Trager?" The man questioned.

"Who are you exactly?" Charlie questioned back, not giving the man a direct answer.

"I am your mother's husband. My name is Tim Johnson." The man explained briefly.

"It's nice to put a name and a face to someone that's so interested in getting into contact with me." Charlie commented and saw that Gemma was moving to stand beside her, "But the thing is _Tim_ , I believe the moment your _wife_ found out that she was pregnant with me, there was a rule that was set in place for me to not contact her which I assume extended over to you as well. So please, tell me why after you both agreed that neither of you would contact me and vise versa, why are you standing in front of me in a grocery store at six thirty in the morning?" Charlie questioned.

Tim looked a little taken back by Charlie's response but stiffened up his back a little and narrowed his eyes before speaking.

"Well then, your mother and I have a son who is very sick..." Tim started out but Charlie cut him off.

"The thing is Tim, that woman is not my mother. She may have given birth to me, but this woman..." Charlie pointed to Gemma who was next to her with a hand on her hip, "This is my mother." Charlie added, "So please, cut the bullshit and tell me what you want from me." Charlie knew what he wanted, but she wanted to her it from the man herself.

"He...our son needs an organ transplant. Neither myself or my wife are matches, and the doctor suggested we try our extended family to see if there are any matches." Tim explained.

"Sorry, but I am not able to help." Charlie stated simply and tried to walk away but Tim's hand grabbed ahold of Charlie's wrist.

"He is your family! What kind of person are you for not wanting to help your brother?!" Tim nearly shouted, "It's one test to see if you are a match!"

"I suggest you do not touch me again." Charlie sneered and yanked her arm out of Tim's grasp, "I do not know you, your son, or your wife. I am not putting my unborn child at risk for people who made a choice the moment I was born to have nothing to do with me." Charlie growled lowly, "I'm sorry that your son is sick, but I'm not helping. I hope that you are able to find a match through another family member." Charlie added and decided to walk away.

The young brunette figured that Gemma would be right behind her, but when she didn't hear the sound of the Queen's heels she turned around to see her close to Tim's face.

"I suggest you get the idea of Charlie helping out of your mind because it will not happen. If I so much as catch you in this town again, I will make your life a living hell and I will take so much pleasure in doing so." Gemma sneered lowly and left Tim standing with his mouth hanging open slightly.

 **|SOA|**

Charlie had been absolutely furious as she stood in like at check out with Gemma, and then the moment she saw the man leave after shooting her an evil glare, she began to rant about the man and his request.

"That no good son of a bitch..." Charlie growled as she pushed the front door to her home open with Gemma following behind her, "Who the hell does he think he is asking me something like that, and the fact that he refers to that woman as my mother?!" Charlie shouted.

Gemma wasn't surprised that Happy came rushing out of the back room at the sound of Charlie's rants with narrowed eyes laced with concern.

"What the hell is she talking about?" Happy questioned, "What happened?" Happy added.

Charlie began ranting so fast that Happy could only catch every couple of words, and then turned to Gemma for actual answers.

"That idiot Tim Johnson decided to pay a visit to Charlie in the grocery store. She basically told him off pretty damn well, but I think she's pissed about the fact that since that bitch gave her up and wanted her to not contact them, then they go around and contact her because they need something..." Gemma began to explain.

Happy glanced to Charlie who was pacing in the kitchen grumbling to herself. He knew that she would never say that she was upset over the fact that her birth mother gave her up, but he knew that she was. The fact that her birth mother wanted nothing to do with her since she was born, and now they are trying to get into her life for a short time, he was hurting for her.

"I got it from here." Happy stated not taking his eyes off of Charlie as he spoke to Gemma, "We'll be at the house tomorrow after I go get my Ma." Happy added.

The tattooed man waited until Gemma had left the house in order to approach the kitchen where Charlie was bracing herself against the counter with her head down.

"Babe..." Happy approached slowly and put his hands on her hips to turn her to her to face him. He looked down at her and noticed that tears were building in her eyes, "What can I do?" Happy questioned taking one hand off her hip to cup her cheek.

Charlie shook her head and gained her composure, "There's nothing that can be done Hap. I just want him to not contact me again. I feel bad for their kid, but I'm not putting our child at risk for a test for people I don't even know. For people who didn't want me..." Charlie whimpered, her bottom lip trembling.

Happy wasted no time in wrapping his arms around her and allowing her to put her face into his chest. His large hand went to the back of her head and tangled his fingers into her hair. He had decided to let her get her emotions out before he spoke. Once Charlie had pulled away from him and wiped her cheeks, Happy gave her a soft smile.

"How do you want to handle this?" Happy questioned cupping her cheeks and using the pad of his thumbs to wipe the remaining tears off, "I don't want him upsetting you like this again." Happy added with a low growl, "I can handle it or you can go to Unser or Hale and have one of them tell him to stay the fuck away from you."

"When you say you can handle it, does that involve a shovel and a shallow grave?" Charlie questioned quietly looking up to the man and watched as he shrugged his shoulders, "I'll talk to Hale or Unser, see if they can help. I prefer to not have you get arrested for murder." Charlie added.

Happy gave a nod, knowing that Charlie was right. If he killed Tim Johnson, it would be a matter of time before his wife showed up asking questions, and it wouldn't take a rocket scientist to know what happened to him. He leaned down to kiss her forehead.

"Let's go to breakfast and then go get your mom." Charlie commented, "I don't want that idiot to ruin our holiday. I just...I just want to spend time with you." Charlie added.

"Whatever you want." Happy commented back, "Got to let the dogs in and lock up. I'll be ready when you are." Happy added and watched the brunette nod her head and disappear out of the kitchen to freshen up.

 **A/N: I know it's not overly long, but I wanted to get something out for you guys. I will try to update the other stories sometime today. Like I said before this all takes place before the club drama. Also, I will try to think of an update plan so you all don't have to wait so long for the next chapter.**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Thank you all for sticking with this story. Also, thank you for taking the time to read this as well. Don't forget that this is set before all of the club drama starts up in the series.**

The next morning Charlie had woke up in a terrible mood. The brunette had been up half the night trying to figure out how people who wanted nothing to do with her, wanted her to help their other child they wanted everything to do with. She had never a huge issue with the fact that her biological mother didn't want her, of course it hurt some but she had Gemma she considered a mother. There were times were she wondered why the woman didn't want to help raise her, to watch her grow into the woman she had become, but she didn't let it keep her down for long. She had tried to understand the reasoning behind it but she couldn't come up with anything logical. The more she ended up thinking about it, the more she thought that something was wrong with her since her own mother didn't want to be involved with her life.

Charlie was thankful that Happy didn't ask her a lot of questions that morning, because the truth was, if she answered his questions she would probably break down in tears. She was just glad that he had told her if she wanted to discuss what she was thinking that he would listen and that he loved her.

Once Charlie had gotten ready for the day, she had decided to meet Wayne Unser at the local diner while Happy went to Bakersfield to get Maria for Christmas. As she sat in the booth waiting on the Sheriff, she was slightly surprised to see Ben a few booths down.

Charlie glanced out the window after she scanned the menu and ordered what she wanted for breakfast and was thankful to see Wayne parking his truck on the sidewalk out front. The brunette gave him a soft smile as he got out of his truck and headed into the building.

She gave his a kiss on the cheek and watched as he sat down in front of her, and then watched as he flagged down a waiter to order a coffee. Once the waiter had returned with the coffee, Unser took a drink before looking at her.

"Is everything okay? Your call sounded kind of urgent." Wayne questioned.

Charlie let out a small sigh as she rested her elbows on the table, "Well, it turns out that my biological mother and her husband have a son who is sick. Apparently he needs a transplant of some kind." Charlie began to explain, "Tim, her husband is determined to get me to get tested to see if I'm a match. He had followed dad around a couple of days ago and dad told him off and to not contact me. Tim ended up showing up at the grocery store when I was with Gemma at six thirty in the morning to corner me about it." Charlie added, "I told him that I was not interested in helping because I'm pregnant and I'm not willing to risk my child for people who want nothing to do with me."

Wayne smiled softly, "Congratulations sweetheart. You're gonna make a great mom."

"Thanks Wayne." Charlie smiled, "I wanted to know what I can do so he doesn't continue to harass me about it, because I don't think he's going to give up and I can't deal with that sort of stress." Charlie added, "Hap says that he'd handle it, but I want to do this the righ way."

Wayne gave a nod, "I mean, I can have a restraining order drawn up but it'll take a few days because of Christmas. You have Lowen as your lawyer as well right?" Wayne questioned.

"Yeah." Charlie nodded.

"Do you think you can get in touch with her today? Explain what's going on and she can go to the judge and get it ordered." Wayne questioned, "It should be fairly easy with Lowen. She could probably have it ordered today. I would just need his name and information." Wayne explained.

"I uh...I don't have any of his information. I just know his last name." Charlie commented lowly, "Johnson. Tim Johnson." Charlie added and noticed that Ben was approaching them with his laptop.

"Hey guys." Ben smiled, "Everything okay?" Ben questioned noticing Charlie's facial expression.

"Uh, yeah.." Charlie gave a small nod.

"He might be able to help it happen sooner than I can. He's an FBI agent." Wayne commented to her in a low voice causing Ben to raise an eyebrow, "Here, sit down you make me nervous standing." Wayne moved over in his seat and allowed Ben to sit on the booth.

"What's going on?" Ben questioned as the waiter approached with Charlie's food. She waited until the waiter left and turned her attention back to Ben and explained the situation with Tim.

"He's right, I'd need some sort of information to narrow down on who to serve the restraining order to." Ben explained, "Do you know his wife's name? The town they live in?" Ben questioned.

Charlie couldn't help the unshed tears building in her eyes as she shook her head no. She felt so uncomfortable with the fact that she didn't know a thing about someone who helped create her and it had never bugged her before until now.

"Sorry for wasting your guys time." Charlie dug into her purse to put money on the table for the food she didn't eat and moved out of the booth, "I'll uh...I'll just avoid him." Charlie added as she raced out of the diner.

She couldn't help but to wipe her cheeks as she got into the car and decided to head home. There wasn't much that bugged her in life to the point it caused tears, so she had hoped that it was just the pregnancy hormones that were making it worse. As she started the car, she had decided to call Happy and put it on speaker as she drove out of her parking space.

"Hey..." His raspy voice caused the tears to spill a little more.

"Hey..."

"You're crying. What's wrong?" Happy quesitoned, "Do I need to turn around?"

"No, no...I'm fine." Charlie sighed, "I just...I got done talking with Unser. He said that I could get a restraining order but I'd need to know his information, like the town he lived in or the woman's name so they could order it for the right person but I didn't know anything besides his last name and I just...I got upset and stormed out of the diner."

"Want me to call Juice, see if he can figure anything out?" Happy offered.

"Uh...no. I just...I'll just ignore it for now. Surely to God he won't be sticking around here if his son is sick." Charlie commented.

"Babe, you barely slept last night. I don't want you to lose sleep because of this asshole. If you want me to ask Juice, I will. He won't mind, and he'll probably be able to figure out pretty quick." Happy stated.

Charlie let out a small sigh as she pulled up to the home she shared with Happy, "If you think that he can actually find something, then that's fine go ahead. I just pulled up the house. I'm gonna try to get some sleep. I tossed and turned all night."

"I know you did. I'll call Juice, try to get some rest. We should be back by 1 or 2. Gives you a good 4 hour nap." Happy stated.

"I love you Hap."

"I love you too."

Charlie ended the call and made her way into the home, making sure to lock the door behind her and smiled as Rocco and Molly came to greet her, "Come on pups, we're gonna take a nap."

 **SOA**

Happy couldn't help but to chuckle seeing Charlie in the large bed with both dogs on either side of her and she was sound asleep. He smiled when tried to dig herself deeper into the pillow, and he hated that he was going to have to wake her, but he knew that she would be up all night if he didn't.

"Baby..." Happy moved to rub her arm and leaned down to kiss her temple, "You need to get up." Happy added as he laid a couple more kisses on her cheek, causing her to stir.

"What time is it?" Charlie mumbled with her eyes still closed.

"It's going on four. I let you sleep as long as ya could. You don't want to be up all night." Happy stated and watched as Charlie fluttered her eyes open.

"Did you get your mom's stuff in the guest room?" Charlie questioned as she tried to move off the bed but was trapped by the dogs, "Guys, move." Charlie lightly pushed both dogs, and watched as they lifted their heads and then moved off the bed.

"Yeah. She's out there watching the news right now." Happy commented, "She's been dying to see the dogs but they wouldn't leave your side." Happy added as the door bell went off causing the dogs to bark.

Charlie moved out of the bed and slipped on blank sweatpants and then followed Happy into the living room as he went to answer the door. Charlie moved to hug Maria and kiss her cheek and then watched as she began to pet the dogs who nearly crawled into her lap.

"Charlie!" Happy's growling voice caused the brunette to furrow her eyebrows, and she decided to move towards the front door where Happy was standing with his arms crossed over his chest.

"What?" Charlie questioned as she stood at the door to look at her boyfriend and then glanced to the opening of the door to see Ben, "Ben? What are you doing here?" Charlie questioned.

The brunette didn't need to look behind her to Happy to tell that he was glaring at her ex-boyfriend as she stepped onto the porch with him following and shutting the door behind him.

"Well, I uh..." Ben rubbed the back of his head nervously, "I was able to get that restraining order for you. It took me a bit to find the right guy, but Unser called your lawyer and took it to the judge. He granted the restraining order. It's for Tim and his wife so they can't come within a hundred feet of you." Ben explained, "Unser was able to find the hotel he is staying at and delivered it to him."

Charlie felt like a weight had been lifted off her shoulders as Ben handed her the copy of the restraining order, "Thank you so much. You don't know how stressed I've been about it." Charlie sighed with relief.

"It's no problem." Ben smiled, "If either of them come into contact with you, call the station and report it." Ben added, "But I just wanted to drop that off to you before the holidays."

"Thank you so much Ben." Charlie smiled.

"I'll see ya around." Ben waved goodbye and headed off the front porch.

Charlie turned to head back into the house to see Happy's dark orbs practically black as he glared at her. She wasn't sure why he was glaring at her until she realized that he realized Ben's occupation.

"He's a cop?" Happy questioned.

"He's an FBI agent. He apparently changed majors in college. I was surprised as you are." Charlie commented, "He's only here to help out with his parents. I don't think he's interested in the club."

"I thought you said you met Unser this morning?" Happy questioned, stopping her from walking towards the door to go inside.

"I did meet Unser." Charlie looked at him, "Ben was there in his own booth and didn't show up until he was about to leave. Unser said that he might be able to help get a restraining order quicker than he could." Charlie explained, "Can we please not do this? You're thinking way more into than you should be."

Happy looked to his pregnant girlfriend as she silently pleaded with him to not make it more than what it was. He knew that he was just being jealous because of the fact that they had dated before him, but he was a little pissed off about the fact that he was an FBI agent.

"Fine." Happy rasped out.

"I'm just glad that they can't bother me with getting tested anymore." Charlie commented as she moved towards the door to open it, and walked through with Happy following.

"Make sure you keep that in your purse." Happy instructed.

"That's where I'm putting it now." Charlie commented, "What are we doing for dinner? I can cook something..." Charlie offered.

"You're cooking Christmas dinner, right?" Happy questioned.

"Yeah, why?"

"Well we'll order something then. I don't want you cooking more than you have to." Happy stated as he followed her into the living room after putting the piece of paper in her purse, "Ma, what are you wanting to eat? We're going to order something since Charlie's gonna cook Christmas dinner." Happy explained to his mother.

"It doesn't matter to me. I can eat anything." Maria smiled, "How's my grandbaby doing anyway?" Maria questioned.

"Good, really good. The baby has my emotions all over the place though." Charlie commented as she curled into the couch seat while Happy sat in the recliner, "I just want to figure out a name for him." Charlie commented.

"Do you have any ideas?" Maria questioned.

"Not really." Happy laughed, "We ordered a book online to give us some ideas. We don't want something too common, but we know he'll be stuck with it for the rest of his life." Happy explained.

"It's stressful." Charlie joked, "I'm sure we'll figure it out sooner or later." Charlie commented, "Hap, can you order me Indian food?"

"Yeah, I was thinking Mexican, you sure you don't want that?" Happy questioned and watched as Charlie thought for a moment.

"I want that Indian dish I like, but then mexican sounds delicious." Charlie sighed as she scunched her face to think which she wanted causing Maria to laugh.

"Just order both." Maria suggested.

Happy gave a nod, "Ma, what are you wanting?"

"Mexican is fine with me. I'll have a taco salad." Maria told him.

Happy glanced towards Charlie already knowing what she wanted from the Indian place, "I'll have the quesadilla, beef and cheese. Make sure to get rice and guacamole." Happy gave a nod in understanding and got up from the chair in order to make the call to place the orders.

"So what's the plan for tomorrow?" Maria questioned.

"Well since it's Christmas Eve, we're going to go to Gemma's for an early dinner. Then dad is going to stay here tomorrow night for Christmas morning." Charlie explained, "Is that alright with you?"

"Yeah, that's fine. I enjoy seeing everyone once in a while." Marie chuckled, "It may only be once a year or a couple of times a year but they always make me laugh."

"They do have that effect." Charlie nodded in agreement.

 **SOA**

Later that evening, after they ate, Maria and Charlie had decided to finish up wrapping presents for Tig, Happy and the guys, while Happy disappeared into the guest bedroom to wrap gifts for Charlie and Maria.

Once they were finished, Happy had decided to go ahead and put the presents under the tree, while Charlie and Maria had put the gifts that would be going to Gemma's in bags to keep them seperated.

When Charlie was finished helping Maria, she had went to the kitchen in order to make three apple pies, two peanut butter pies, and one blueberry pie for Gemma's party.

"Baby, you need some help?" Happy questioned walking into the kitchen and wrapping his arms around the woman as she made the peanut butter pies first.

"Can you preheat the oven?" Charlie questioned, "It won't take me long to get the other pies ready." Charlie added.

Happy let go of her after kissing the back of her head and preheated the oven, "Ma went to bed for the night. How long do these take?" Happy questioned as he glanced to Charlie, "It looks like you might fall asleep standing." Happy joked.

Charlie chuckled, "It takes about 20 mintues for the apple pie and about 45 minutes for the blueberry." Charlie commented as she covered the peanut butter pies and then moved to the counter to make the other pies.

Once she had finished making the apple pies and the blueberry pie, she stuck them in the oven and sent the timer on the oven for the apple pies and then the alarm on her cell phone for the blueberry.

"I'm going to go take a shower, could you wipe down the counters for me and I'll do the dishes once I'm done?" Charlie questioned.

"I'll do the dishes, go enjoy a shower, cause once this is done, we're gonna cuddle and watch a movie before the holiday madness begins." Happy stated matter of factly and then watched as Charlie walked out of the kitchen.

 **A/N: Thoughts?**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews, favorites and follows. Also, thank you for taking the time to read this story.**

Charlie felt Happy tossing and turning beside her and as much as she tried to ignore it to sleep, his huffing and puffing caused her to sigh in frustration. She turned on her side with her back to him to turn the lamp on, and then rolled back over to face him.

"Do you want to talk about whatever is bugging you or do you plan on keeping me awake all night?" Charlie questioned quietly with her eyes locked on to the man who was looking at the ceiling.

"How long have you known that asshole was an FBI agent?" Happy questioned.

Charlie sighed, realizing that this was going to probably turn into a huge fight and she wasn't sure if she wanted to deal with it since she had Christmas Eve and Christmas the next two days.

"He told me when he bought the car but it slipped my mind." Charlie answered honestly, "If I thought he was a threat to the club, I would have said something the moment I realized..."

"That's not your call to make Charlie." Happy growled lowly, "When it comes to the safety of the club, that is not an old ladies judgement to make for the club." Happy snapped causing Charlie's mouth to drop for a moment.

"Wow." Charlie laughed, "I can't believe you actually just said that to me." Charlie shook her head and pushed the covers off her before getting out of the bed.

"Where are you going?" Happy questioned.

"I'm going to go to the bathroom and pretend that you didn't just actually speak to me like that." Charlie stated, "I hate to break it to you Lowman, but I've been around this club my entire life. I may not be a member, but I do know a threat when I fucking see one and Ben is harmless. You just have the issue of him being my ex-boyfriend. Get the fuck over it Happy." Charlie snapped and disappeared into the bathroom, trying to force herself to not slam the door shut.

The long haired brunette knew that it was the pregnancy hormones making her more angry that she would have been any other time, but she was tired of Happy's jealousy getting the best of him. She understood that he had concerns because of their age difference, but there was only so much she could say and do to prove to him that he was it for her. It didn't matter that she had dated Ben for most of high school, it didn't matter what guys she dated in college. None of them had effected her the way Happy did and he failed to realize that. Charlie knew the type of man Happy was, and loved his for his flaws and all but she couldn't handle this side of him while being pregnant.

Once she was finished using the restroom and washing her hands, she walked back into the bedroom to see Happy with his back against the headboard of the bed, still in one of his moods.

"I want you to stay away from him." Happy announced causing Charlie to roll her eyes.

"Do you realize how ridiculous you sound right now?" Charlie questioned, "I didn't approach him at the diner, he approached Unser and I. Unser said that he would be able to get a restraining order faster than he could. I told him the what I knew about Tim and then fucking left. I haven't spoken to him since he had bought the car for his brother, and it's not like I'm going behind your back and sleeping with the guy." Charlie ranted, "You act like I have some lingering feelings for him or something when he was just trying to be nice. What was I suppose to say to him tonight? Oh no thanks, you can just tear that up and I'll go through Unser?" Charlie questioned heatedly.

Charlie stared at Happy for a moment who was glaring at her but didn't say a word, so she decided to move towards the bed and grab her pillow, "I'm not going to continue to do this with you Hap. You need to realize that I'm with you. I'm pregnant with your child. We've been living together for the past couple years and yet you still think that the moment some guy approaches me I'm going to run off into the sunset with him." Charlie tried to speak calmly, "I do not want anyone else, but I can't keep dealing with this jealously shit. I'm going to go sleep on the couch, and I would prefer for us to not be fighting for Christmas." Charlie added as she grabbed the pillow and stormed out of the room with the dogs following before Happy could say anything.

Happy sighed as Charlie disappeared out of the bedroom. He knew that she was already having a hard time with her biological mother's husband coming to town and he had to bring up his issue with Ben. Even though he had never spoken a word to the man, he didn't like him for the simple fact of he had been apart of Charlie's life at one point. Happy ran a hand over his face and moved out of the bed and knew that he couldn't let his pregnant girlfriend sleep on the couch, so he walked out to the living room.

"Babe..." Happy spoke quietly, seeing the brunette laying on the couch, "Come back to bed." Happy added as he approached.

"No." Charlie stated simply, "I honestly don't want to be around you right now." Charlie added and Happy frowned but gave a nod in understanding.

"At least go back to bed, I'll crash on the couch." Happy stated.

He watched Charlie for a moment before she pushed herself off the couch and grabbed her pillow. He stopped her from walking past him by grabbing her upper arm gently and wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm sorry." Happy murmured against the top of her head, "Don't want to fight with you. I can't help that I'm a jealous asshole when it comes to you."

"I just wish you acted like you trusted me." Charlie commented and Happy swore his heart broke for a moment.

"I do trust you Charlie." Happy rasped out, "I don't trust other people and I get inside my head with everything..."

Charlie gave a nod before pulling away from the tattooed man and disappearing out of the living room. Happy plopped down on the couch with his head in his hands. He had never been concerned with anyone in his life outside of his mother until he met Charlie. He did trust her with every ounce of him, but sometimes when he'd get inside of his own head, the things he wanted to say came out ass backwards. Instead of just saying what he was feeling about a situation, he would turn it into something completely different.

The more he sat on the couch, he started feeling even worse with everything Charlie was feeling about Tim which brought up feelings about her mother. Since he knew that this entire fight was his fault, he pushed himself up from the couch, determined to fix things so Christmas wasn't spent ignoring each other.

Walking into the bedroom, he spotted Charlie in the middle of the bed and moved to his side of the bed and gently climbed in. He knew that she was going to ignore him as he wrapped his arms around her and felt her try to move away from him.

"Baby..." Happy spoke lowly in her ear, "I'm sorry, I don't want to fight." Happy added as he kissed the side of her neck, "What can I do to fix this?" Happy questioned as he placed a few more kisses on her neck.

Happy frowned when he heard Charlie sniffle and he moved back slightly to look at her face to see that she was crying.

"Shit, baby..." Happy frowned deeply as he moved to cup her cheeks with his hands and used his thumb to wipe the tears away, "Please don't cry." Happy nearly begged.

"I don't even know why I'm mad at you...I'm use to your jealous side and can handle it any other time. I think it's the stupid hormones." Charlie admitted as she cried. Happy pulled Charlie close to him, allowing the brunette to bury her face into his chest and put his hand on the back of her head, "I'm sorry..." Charlie mumbled.

"You have nothing to be sorry for babe." Happy kissed the top of her head, "This whole thing was my fault because I get hot headed at the thought of any other man with you." Happy stated, "Shouldn't have said the things I did." Happy stated, referring to the club comment.

"I just...I truly don't think Ben is here for the club. I think he said something on the lines of doing paperwork while he was here." Charlie commented lowly, "What would the FBI want with the club, if anything it would be the ATF." Charlie added.

Happy gave a nod, "Did Unser say anything about him?"

"No. He would have told me when we were talking about the restraining order. You and I both know that he doesn't want to get on Clay's bad side especially being on his pay roll."

"I still want to make sure." Happy stated.

"Do you want me to find out?" Charlie questioned, "I mean if I run into him or something? I don't think he would lie to me about it considering he knows how much the guys in the club mean to me." Charlie explained, "Or I could ask Unse if he knows anything."

Happy shrugged his shoulders, "I'll find out. I don't want you mixed up in club shit. I've been able to keep you out of most of the shit and I don't plan on ruining that track record." Happy stated causing Charlie to laugh lightly.

Charlie gave a nod in understanding, "Can we just enjoy the next couple of days? I don't want it to be ruined over my hormones and your jealousy." Charlie commented quietly causing Happy to chuckle.

"You got it." Happy stated and leaned down to kiss her lips.

 **A/N: It's a small chapter, but I wanted to get this out there because after reading the previous chapters, it didn't seem like something Happy would let go of so easily. Also, since they are having a son, are there any names that come to mind? Feel free to let me know in a review. Thanks!**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Just want to take a quick second and say thank you for taking the time to read this story. Also, just because I have a Tumblr account for one-shots and other requests does not mean I will stop updating the stories I have on here. Chill. I also have adjusted my settings due to negative guests, so that way I can either accept or deny them. No one has time for haters who like to complain. Anyway, this is a small first part to Christmas Eve, the next chapter will be longer, but I wanted to keep it short for a reason. Thanks for reading!**

Charlie had woke up close to five in the morning to get started on the Christmas Eve meal. She had made sure that she had all that she needed for the early meal before going to Gemma's for a couple of hours that night. The ham, the baked macaroni and cheese, seven layer salad, baked beans, a vegetable tray, along with a fruit tray, and the pies she had made the night before. Since they would be having turkey for Christmas Day, it was the easiest meal to cook for the day before.

"Need help?" Charlie jumped at the sound of Happy's voice causing her to cover her mouth to keep from waking Maria up in the guest bedroom.

"What are you doing up? You should be asleep." Charlie stated as Happy moved towards her and leaned down to kiss her forehead.

"Figured if you weren't sleepin, the least I could do is help you." Happy explained, "You're pregnant and have trouble sleeping as it is." Happy added causing Charlie to chuckle lightly.

"If you want, you can wash the vegetables and fruit, and then cut them up. Make sure you seperate them though." Charlie stated, knowing that the tattooed man would just mix them together if he could, "And don't eat it all. Cause otherwise I'm sending you to the store."

"Yes ma'am." Happy chuckled and moved to the coffee pot to pour a cup of coffee and then moved to the counter next to the sink where the vegetables and fruit sat.

"I am trying to let your mom sleep in. I don't want her thinking that she has to slave away in the kitchen all day and night." Charlie commented quietly, "She won't get her feelings hurt will she?" She questioned.

"Nah. She'll just eventually walk in and help though. Probably will tomorrow morning for the turkey. She doesn't want you wearing yourself out for all of us."

"You act like I'm feeding the entire club. It's just me, you, Maria and dad." Charlie chuckled, "Speaking of club though, I don't want to stay too late at Gemma's tonight. I want to get most of the food prepped for tomorrow so we can actually enjoy the holiday together."

"I didn't plan on it. You'll be tired by the time nine o'clock rolls around." Happy chuckled as he began to wash off the fruit first, and then laid it on a dish towel to dry, and then put the vegetables in the sink to wash off.

Happy knew that Charlie was already tired, because she had tossed and turned all night in bed. He knew that it was because he had acted like a jealous asshole, all because her ex-boyfriend had dropped off a restraining order for her. He had felt bad about the entire thing, knowing that she had a lot on her plate, so he figured waking up with her and helping her out with the food would allow her to not over do it.

When he had found out that Ben was an FBI agent, he had made a mental note to bring it up to Tig, so he could find out from Unser, if he was there for the club. Even though he was considered Nomad for the time being, and wasn't strictly working for the Sons in Charming, he couldn't risk getting arrested when he had a son on the way. He knew without a doubt that Charlie would stick around, but he couldn't put her through that. He refused to put her in that position.

Happy glanced to Charlie as she began to make the seven layer salad and couldn't help but to feel lucky. He knew that she was way out of his league, and someone could offer her so much more. Knowing that, Happy had made a silent promise, to make sure that he could give her everything she wanted, so there was no chance of losing her.

Once Happy had finished washing off the vegetables, he laid them on the dish towel and moved to finish off his coffee before cutting them up, "Where are you wanting me to put these once I cut them?" Happy questioned between sips of coffee.

"There should be two trays above the fridge in the cabinet." Charlie explained, "If you wait a minute, I'll help cut one of them." Charlie added and Happy noticed she was almost done layering the salad.

"What time are you wanting to eat?" Happy questioned.

"I was thinking around 3 or 4 because Gemma wants us at her house around five thirty or six. She knows we're eating here, so she said that she would make us plates to bring home in case we got hungry." Charlie commented, "I think we're going to be eating turkey and ham for the next week."

"Probably." Happy chuckled, "Should I put the gifts out today or wait until tonight?"

"Whatever you want to do. We'll have to get the gifts for the guys out. Might as well just bring them all out." Charlie suggested, "Did you get everything wrapped?" Charlie questioned.

Happy nodded his head, "Yeah. Even got the dogs toys wrapped."

Charlie raised an eyebrow and laughed, "I thought you were fighting with them since they refuse to let you in bed?"

"It's Christmas." Happy shrugged his shoulders as he moved towards the fridge to get the trays out of the cabinet above it, "Is Tig coming here or going to Gemma's first?"

"He's coming here first since he's spending the night. I think he said something about bringing a couple of Christmas movies to watch."

Happy gave a nod in understanding. Christmas had always been a big deal to the two Tragers. Christmas Eve usually consisted of going to Gemma's in the late afternoon, and then would head back home to watch a few Christmas movies to wind down from cooking and eating so much, and then set out presents before going to bed. Christmas Day had been filled with waking up early to get started on the turkey and dressing, and then presents would be open. Then dinner would be served around one or two, and then the rest of the day would be filled with lounging around while watching more Christmas movies.

When Happy had first gotten together with Charlie, he had thought it was the weirdest thing in the world that two adults would always love to watch so many Christmas movies, but he quickly realized that it was something Tig and Charlie bonded over, so he learned to accept it. Now, with him having a son on the way, he knew that he could start some sort of tradition with his son.

"Babe, come on, I want to get most of this done before Maria wakes up." Charlie's voice caused Happy to blink, realizing that he had got the trays down and moved back to the counter without bothering to start cutting the vegetables.

"Sorry." Happy mumbled, "I was thinking, you know how you and your dad have the Christmas movie thing?" Happy questioned.

"Yeah, what about it?" Charlie questioned as she began to cut the fruit.

"Do you think me and our kid will have something like that?" Happy questioned as he began to cut the vegetables.

"I wouldn't see why not." Charlie commented, "You're going to be a great father, there's no doubt that you two won't bond over something involving Christmas."

Happy glanced to her and gave her a smile, "If he's anything like you, he'll be obsessed with Halloween and Christmas too." Happy joked causing Charlie to elbow him in the side playfully.

"Get to cutting Lowman." Charlie growled jokingly.


	18. Chapter 18

**Author's Note:**

 **I have NOT given up these stories.**

 **Things have been extremely hectic and unfortunately real life comes first. I haven't even had time to just sit down and write. I'm going to try to figure out a schedule to get these stories updated and finished.**

 **With that being said, I know that I have mentioned I have a few different NEW stories that I've started and haven't posted, but I'm not sure I will. For some reason, people don't understand that when things get busy, it's hard to find time to write, something that's meant to be an escape for me. I understand that people are dedicated to the stories, I'm just as dedicated. However, when people assume that I abandoned them just because I made a Tumblr account (which I deactivated) and then try to leave hateful reviews, it sort of takes the fun out of writing. I mean, how much can people complain when I'm doing this for free and for fun?**

 **Anyway, I wanted to apologize for the lack of updates. I will look at my schedule and come up with something and in the mean time, I will try to at least get a chapter out on Sunday for the stories.**

 **If for some reason "Forever" ends up getting deleted, that's because I have decided to take it down since there's a small amount of chapters to revise it. It will be reposted. Nothing major is changing, just a few different ideas I've had over the past several weeks that I think would work better. And I may change my mind all together and keep it up.**

 **Thanks.**

 **Savannah**


End file.
